


Siempre llega la noche

by djangomar



Series: Figlie della rivoluzione [1]
Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante
Genre: 1960s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with an Angsty Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pisa, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Plot, amiga date cuenta, autoconocimiento, bolleras de época, children of covid-19, el consentimiento es sexy, el smut se acumula en la primera parte y el angst en la segunda, elena por favor, este es el primero, esto ha salido un poco más hot de lo previsto, feminismo, las chicas listas lo hacen mejor, lila y elena son heteron'ts, lila/lenù endgame, lo de estas dos es complicado, más tensión sexual que sexo, nápoles, pero hay sexo, pues qué pena, ya era hora de que alguien publicara esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangomar/pseuds/djangomar
Summary: En el que Lila y Lenù exploran eso que la mayoría de nosotros ya sabíamos y sucede el drama. Bueno, y otras cosas más agradables también.---A medida que iba avanzando hacia la estrecha cocina, más constataba que Pasquale y Enzo tenían razón. Ese edificio no era más que una ratonera mal construida y a punto de venirse abajo. Sobre una encimera de la cocina distinguí una pila de ropa por lavar y, sobre ella, manchas de color rojo oscuro. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné en esa dirección, pero Lila me tapó la vista con su cuerpo.—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —me espetó.—Estaba en Pisa.—¿En Pisa? —dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Y qué hacías allí?Me senté en una de las tres sillas de mimbre de la cocina, que crujió bajo mi peso.—El examen de entrada de la universidad.Los ojos de Lila centellearon y la comisura de su boca se elevó un poco hacia arriba. Después, una sombra pareció descender sobre ella, algo enorme y pesado, y se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de mí. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y murmuró:—¿Y antes?—¿Antes qué?—¿Por qué no has venido antes?
Relationships: Antonio Capuccio/Elena Greco (past), Elena Greco/Franco Mari, Elena Greco/Nino Sarratore (unrequited), Enzo Scanno/Carmela Peluso, Enzo Scanno/Lila Cerullo (unrequited), Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco, Nino Sarratore/Lila Cerullo (past), Stefano Carracci/Lila Cerullo (past)
Series: Figlie della rivoluzione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. La llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, vengo a traeros el romance explícito entre Elena y Lila que la serie de _La amiga estupenda_ no os está dando.  
> Este fic se sitúa en un punto intermedio entre la serie y los libros, que leí hace tiempo. Está motivado por los acontecimientos tal y como suceden en la serie (en particular, los del episodio 2x06, La rabia), pero imita el estilo de Elena Ferrante y abunda en hechos que no se han narrado con tanto detalle en la serie. También incide sobre los mismos temas, aunque les aporta una dimensión adicional (véase lo del romance explícito). Lila y Elena NO son las actrices que las interpretan, aunque su forma de actuar y el vestuario de la serie han influido sin duda para su caracterización.  
> Elena debe hacer un examen oral y otro escrito para entrar en la Universidad de Pisa. Como su nota global depende de este último, no sabe si está admitida hasta poco antes de empezar el curso. Supuse que tenía sentido, ya que al fin y al cabo la admisión dependería del cupo y la demanda ese año. Pasquale y Enzo deciden recurrir a ella al enterarse del estado de Lila.  
> Como veo que hay mucho fan de los libros, algunas diferencias respecto a _Storia del nuovo cognome_ : 1) Pasquale y Ada han roto hace tiempo y ya se rumorea que Ada es la amante de Stefano; 2) Carmela nunca se ha puesto en contra de Lila, le sigue permaneciendo fiel a pesar de todo lo sucedido; 3) La profesora Galiani sabe que Nino dejó a su hija Nadia por Lila, ya sea porque él fue tan tonto como para contárselo o porque la Galiani es muy lista y lo averiguó. Elegid la versión que más os guste.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este fic es la primera parte de una saga. Su continuación directa es _[A través de la madrugada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255976/chapters/58453663)_.

**NÁPOLES, 1963**

* * *

Cuando regresé a la pensión de mala muerte donde me alojaba en Pisa, agotada después de hacer el examen de ingreso en la Normal, solo esperaba poder arrojarme en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. En lugar de eso, la dueña me detuvo en el recibidor y me informó de que alguien me había llamado por teléfono. Aquello me alarmó. No era típico de mi familia interesarse tanto por mis resultados académicos, sobre todo cuando nadie sabía todavía si yo iba a aprobar, si me iban a aceptar en aquella universidad, si mi sueño de salir del barrio se realizaría o se quedaría en nada, como casi todos los sueños de quienes me rodeaban. Decidí que tenía que haber pasado algo grave, calculé mentalmente el dinero que me quedaba y me dispuse a llamar a alguien conocido, quien fuera, para que me contase de inmediato lo que había sucedido.

—¿Le han dado algún nombre? —pregunté.

Temía oír los nombres de mi madre o de mi padre, pero la dueña me sorprendió:

—Un tal Peluso. Pasquale Peluso, si no recuerdo mal. —Contuvo una sonrisa, dejó de abrillantar el mostrador por un momento y se inclinó hacia mí—. ¿Es tu novio?

—No.

—¿No? Oh, vaya. —Siguió a lo suyo, frotando con la gamuza de un lado a otro—. Los chicos del sur son muy celosos. En cuanto les falta la mujer al lado, ya se piensan que está con otro… Tendrás que dejarle las cosas claras si vas a venir aquí a estudiar.

No le hice caso, pero confieso que me alivió un poco escuchar que no había sido mi madre la que había llamado. Sin duda, una llamada de Pasquale era un hecho alarmante; y además, significaba que había hablado de lo que fuera con mi familia, ya que le habían dado mi contacto. Pero no era algo tan urgente como para que tuviese que atenderlo en unas horas. Era poco probable que se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte.

Decidí que Pasquale podía esperar un par de días hasta que regresase a Nápoles y me retiré a mi habitación. Tenía muchísimas cosas en las que pensar. Mientras me desnudaba y me tendía en la vieja cama, los contenidos del examen escrito me bullían en la cabeza, y las respuestas vagas que había dado en un par de preguntas me mortificaban. Sabía que había intentado enmascarar mi falta de conocimientos con un discurso académicamente correcto; aquello me funcionaba en mi entorno, pero… ¿funcionaría cuando los que me evaluaban eran catedráticos de universidad? Seguro que ellos verían más allá de mis artificios. Siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, acabé como siempre en Lila y en su capacidad de verme sin matices, de distinguir con solo una mirada todo lo bueno que había en mí y, por desgracia, también todo lo malo.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta. Pasquale no tenía ninguna razón para contactarme, salvo la que ambos compartíamos y había sido fuente de tantas alegrías, decepciones y pesadumbres. Me erguí en la cama y tragué saliva. Tenía que haber pasado algo con Lila.

* * *

Al llegar a Nápoles, gasté mis últimas liras en un taxi que me condujo desde la estación al barrio donde vivía Lila, un lugar sucio en la colina del Vomero. Habría querido pasar por casa para dejar la pesada maleta, pero no tenía ganas de que me preguntasen por qué salía justo después de llegar y adónde iba. Había tomado expresamente el primer tren de la mañana, pero el viaje de Pisa a Nápoles era largo y en el tren me había dado tiempo a leer, dormitar y pensar largo y tendido en lo que me había dicho Pasquale acerca de Lila cuando por fin logró hablar conmigo por teléfono.

—Está viviendo en un cuchitril. Sola. —Su voz sonaba dolida, preocupada; dudo que hubiera mostrado tal interés por su propia madre.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Pasquà?

Al otro lado de la línea, oí a Pasquale respirar fuerte y me di cuenta de que quizás no estaba solo. Me imaginaba a Enzo y a Carmela apoyados en la pared, cerca del teléfono, como partícipes silenciosos de la conversación, quizás incluso a Antonio y Ada, y de pronto la cuestión se revistió de la importancia de un asunto de estado.

—Enzo dice que apenas le queda dinero. Que solo sigue allí porque es demasiado orgullosa. Elena, yo no creo que tenga que volver con Stefano si no lo desea —aseguró Pasquale con vehemencia—, pero me preocupa. Tú eres su mejor amiga. Ve y habla con ella, y después dinos lo que te cuenta. Si hay que ayudarla, todos estamos dispuestos.

—Haré lo que pueda —prometí antes de colgar.

Arrastré la maleta por las escaleras que conducían al piso donde ahora vivía Lila, subiendo un escalón cada vez. Su piso no tenía cortinas y busqué su rostro en las ventanas sin éxito. Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta del piso, inspiré hondo y llamé.

Me abrió una Lila desconocida. No nos habíamos visto desde hacía meses, desde antes de que comenzase su breve convivencia con Nino. Una parte de mí esperaba todavía encontrarlo aquí. Para Pasquale y los otros era más fácil creer que Lila se había marchado sola, cansada de su matrimonio estéril, que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que hubiese huido con otro hombre, como en realidad había ocurrido. No conocían nada de aquel romance extramatrimonial y apreciaban demasiado a Lila en lugar de verla como la niña caprichosa que realmente era.

La Lila que me abrió la puerta no tenía nada que ver con la mujer de Stefano que yo había conocido los últimos años. Habían desaparecido los elaborados peinados de peluquería, los vestidos bien planchados y el pintalabios rojo que lucía cuando quería parecer aún más elegante. En su lugar, esta Lila más bien daba miedo. Llevaba la ropa sucia y puesta de cualquier modo, y sus cabellos, largos y negros, estaban encrespados. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Estaban hinchados y tenía unas profundas ojeras. Por unos instantes, me contempló como si no me conociese; luego dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño.

—Ah, eres tú.

—¿A quién esperabas?

Lila se cruzó de brazos.

—A nadie.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado. Crucé el umbral, apoyé la maleta en la pared y me quité la gabardina. Estaba en un pasillo de hormigón, frío y húmedo, que conducía al interior. Unos pocos muebles daban testimonio de que aquí vivía o había vivido alguien.

A medida que iba avanzando hacia la estrecha cocina, más constataba que Pasquale y Enzo tenían razón. Ese edificio no era más que una ratonera mal construida y a punto de venirse abajo. Sobre una encimera de la cocina distinguí una pila de ropa por lavar y, sobre ella, manchas de color rojo oscuro. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné en esa dirección, pero Lila me tapó la vista con su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —me espetó.

—Estaba en Pisa.

—¿En Pisa? —dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Y qué hacías allí?

Me senté en una de las tres sillas de mimbre de la cocina, que crujió bajo mi peso.

—El examen de entrada de la universidad.

Los ojos de Lila centellearon y la comisura de su boca se elevó un poco hacia arriba. Después, una sombra pareció descender sobre ella, algo enorme y pesado, y se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de mí. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y murmuró:

—¿Y antes?

—¿Antes qué?

—¿Por qué no has venido antes?

Su estado me impidió contestarle como creía que se merecía. Vi que la mirada se le desviaba un momento a la ropa teñida de rojo sobre la encimera, y no me atreví a preguntarle directamente. En lugar de eso, alargué una mano y la posé sobre una de las suyas, delgadas y nervudas. Lila apretó un poco el puño, pero no me rechazó.

—¿Dónde está Nino? —pregunté.

Lila emitió un pequeño resoplido.

—Nino, Nino. —Por como lo decía, me di cuenta de que tal vez había estado bebiendo; pero Lila disimulaba bien los efectos del alcohol, así que también podía ser simple agotamiento—. Se ha marchado.

—Pero… ¿del todo? ¿No va a volver?

Nada más decirlo, me di cuenta de que aquella parte de mí que tanto me esforzaba en contener, la que quería ser cruel con Lila y odiaba su relación con Nino por el daño que ambos me habían causado, daba un salto de alegría. Me pregunté si sería por alguna vana esperanza de volver a ver a Nino alguna vez, y de que pudiera resurgir entre nosotros aquello que quizás hubo en su momento; pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era más sencillo que eso. Me aliviaba la idea de no volver a ver a Nino jamás, de no tener que soportarlo cerca de Lila, cautivado por el aura que ella generaba a su alrededor. En ese momento, habría sido feliz perdiendo de vista a Nino para siempre, y solo la realidad de Lila enfrente de mí en aquel pisucho, con los ojos rojos y estrechándome apenas la mano sobre la mesa de formica, me devolvió un poco de la compasión que sentía por ella.

—No lo sé, Elena. Nos peleamos y le dije que se fuera. No ha vuelto. —La voz de Lila se rompió—. No sé ni siquiera dónde está.

El silencio tomó el lugar de las palabras y fui consciente de mi enorme superioridad en aquel momento. Tenía el poder de destrozar a Lila solo con mis palabras, como a veces había deseado; de decirle que aquella relación siempre había estado condenada al fracaso y que esta era la prueba definitiva de ello. Pero pensé en las manchas rojas y decidí callarme. No me habían enviado allí para hacer trizas a Lila, sino para ayudarla y, si era posible, traerla de vuelta. Estaba dispuesta a honrar la confianza que habían puesto en mí Pasquale y Enzo.

—Lila, tienes que volver. No puedes seguir viviendo aquí tú sola. Tienes mal aspecto; pareces enferma.

—Tonterías. —Lila retiró la mano de un tirón—. Yo no me pongo enferma nunca. Y no pienso volver con Stefano. Jamás. Antes me muero.

Intenté una estrategia diferente:

—Si de verdad se acabó todo con Nino, no tiene sentido que sigas intentando demostrar que eres más fuerte que nadie. Tu familia está preocupada. Pasquale y Enzo…

—¡Pasquale! —dijo Lila con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué ha hecho Pasquale por mí en todo este tiempo? ¿Qué ha hecho Enzo? Yo te lo diré: observar mi matrimonio y reírse de mí, eso es lo que han hecho todos. ¡Reírse de mí, coger el dinero y marcharse!

—Eso no es cierto —le rebatí—. Pasquale me llamó a Pisa y me pidió que fuera a verte. ¿Crees que iban a meterse en tus asuntos y los de Stefano? ¿Enfrentarse con la familia Carracci? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?

—¿Por mí? —preguntó Lila con su rápida lengua, y me miró con desprecio—. No, nadie hace nada por mí ni lo hará nunca. Si no tengo a nadie en quien confiar, prefiero actuar sola.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes.

—No, Elena. Tú eres quien no lo entiende.

—¿Qué has hecho tú por mí en los últimos años? —le pregunté en un impulso, pero me arrepentí enseguida.

Pero no podía retirarlo. La pregunta yacía entre nosotras, y era precisamente lo que Lila quería. Sonrió con suficiencia, clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí y no respondió. Solo quería sentirse desgraciada, comprobar que, tal y como pensaba, yo era una ingrata y lo había sido siempre. Constatar que yo esperaba retribución de algún tipo de nuestra extraña e intensa amistad, cuando ella siempre había estado ahí para mí; a veces como un apoyo y a veces como una dolorosa rémora, sí, pero siempre cerca.

Apreté los labios y me abstuve de empeorarlo, pero eché la silla hacia atrás y me levanté.

—Si no tienes nada que decir y no voy a convencerte de que vengas conmigo, quizá sea mejor que me vaya.

—No —dijo Lila rápidamente, poniéndose en pie.

Parecía asustada de repente y sentí culpabilidad ante la idea de dejarla allí, sola, como siempre había estado, quizás con un feto muerto dentro de ella y tan necesitada de afecto. No sé si fue ella la que se echó en mis brazos o, al revés, si fui yo la que la atraje a los míos, pero de repente estaba estrechándola contra mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de lo flaca que estaba. No delgada, como siempre había sido Lila, sino flaca, simplemente un saco de huesos bajo la piel. Y de repente, nada importaba salvo nosotras dos a la luz del ventanuco de aquella cocina y la respiración entrecortada de Lila sobre mi hombro.

—Li. Li —dije, besándola torpemente en la cabeza, en la sien, en la oreja, allá donde encontraba una parte de ella que besar, mientras ella me clavaba las uñas en la espalda—. No pasa nada. Ya estoy aquí. No voy a marcharme de nuevo, no voy a dejarte. Estoy aquí.

* * *

La ayudé a recoger, a limpiar los cacharros, a sacar la basura y a doblar la ropa. Cuando por fin reuní el coraje para preguntarle por los trapos manchados de sangre, Lila me dijo:

—No es lo que piensas. Mira.

Se desabrochó una pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y con la que había ocultado hábilmente un corte en la piel. Un corte que parecía hecho por algo muy afilado y, sobre todo, a propósito.

—Esto es horrible, Li —dije mientras le sostenía la mano y la acariciaba ligeramente con los dedos.

—No quería matarme —aclaró ella—. Solo dejar de pensar un rato.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que el resto:

—¿Funcionó?

Ella se lo pensó un momento.

—Sí. Pero fue muy escandaloso. No lo recomiendo.

Pensé en lo bien que había soportado siempre Lila el dolor, cómo había intentado fingir que no pasaba nada incluso cuando su padre le había roto el brazo, y volví a rodearla con mis brazos. Estaba segura de que era capaz de hacer algo terrible y que, si pudiera hablar de algún modo después, vendría del otro mundo para decirnos que no había sido para tanto.

Lila apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro y respiró sobre mi cuello. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no nos abrazábamos tanto. Tenía que remontarme a sus años de soltera, a los momentos como cuando había bailado conmigo para enseñarme lo bien que sabía hacerlo; o incluso antes, cuando éramos niñas y el contacto físico era más sencillo entre nosotras. Por entonces, cogernos de la mano o abrazarnos no era más que un impulso al que cedíamos con frecuencia y que, tal y como yo lo veía, a las dos nos complacía, y calmaba un poco esa competitividad y ese nerviosismo que subyacía en todas nuestras interacciones. Lila siempre se ablandaba un poco con los abrazos y ahora, mejilla con mejilla en la cocina, lo notaba por la forma en que languidecía contra mi pecho, por cómo se dejaba mecer suavemente mientras yo deslizaba las manos por su espalda.

Y creo que fue entonces cuando sucedió: algo nuevo para mí, no totalmente desconocido, pero sin duda desconcertante. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo y sentía su boca cerca de mi cuello, me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo placer, un placer muy superior a todos nuestros forcejeos dialécticos, a la noche olvidable con Donato Sarratore en la playa de Ischia y a las tardes que había pasado en compañía de Antonio. Un placer que me latía en el pecho y me inundaba, solo comparable a la emoción que quizá me había provocado en el pasado Nino o, aún mejor, al vértigo de entrar en la sala donde me evaluarían los profesores de la Normal y saber que era capaz de hacerlo, que podía aprobar aquel examen, que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar por completo.

Fui consciente de que quería besar a Lila en los labios, como un amante. Y por un instante fugaz, como un flexo que ilumina con toda claridad el papel sobre el escritorio, supe que ella también lo deseaba. No solo eso: comprendí que Lila, siempre tan lista, siempre dos pasos por delante de mí, probablemente lo había deseado muchas más veces en todo este tiempo.

* * *

Aquel momento me parece hoy una revelación, un punto y aparte de todo lo que había sido mi historia con Lila hasta entonces, pero quizá en aquellos años yo no estaba preparada todavía para comprenderlo. Recuerdo que la sensación de placer se convirtió rápidamente en inquietud, que de pronto no estaba cómoda con esa cercanía entre las dos _precisamente_ porque era consciente de lo que me evocaba. Los labios de Lila, cálidos y húmedos, resbalaban por mi piel y tuve la impresión —¿errónea?— de que tenían por destino los míos.

El cumplimiento de mi deseo habría sido inevitable de no ser porque yo fui quien se apartó, alegando alguna excusa acerca de la hora o, quizás, restándole importancia a nuestro contacto, bromeando con que me hacía cosquillas. No lo recuerdo. Sé que hui de forma consciente y Lila no dijo nada al respecto; solo me soltó y se plegó en silencio a mis caprichos, tal y como yo creía haber hecho en tantas otras ocasiones con los suyos.

La convencí de que al día siguiente vendría de nuevo a verla, lo cual probablemente creyó solo a medias. Como me había gastado casi todo el dinero en el taxi, tuve que coger un autobús hasta casa que se me hizo eterno, en el que dos tipos con muy mala pinta no me quitaban ojo. Llegué al barrio con los nervios destrozados y la mano dolorida de aferrarme con tanta fuerza a mi maleta.

Mi madre me recibió con frialdad y algo de sorpresa, puesto que ya había pasado la hora de la cena. Mientras me calentaba el trozo de pizza que había sobrado, les expliqué a mi padre y a ella el funcionamiento del examen de ingreso y que probablemente pasarían al menos dos semanas antes de que supiese los resultados definitivos.

—Pero has aprobado, ¿no? —Fue todo lo que dijo mi padre.

—El examen oral sí.

—Y el escrito también. —Mi padre se recolocó el periódico sobre las piernas y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Tú eres inteligente. Te habrá salido mucho mejor de lo que piensas.

No quise entrar en detalles, sobre todo con la mirada de incredulidad que nos estaba dirigiendo mi madre. Me sirvió la pizza y se puso a fregar los cacharros en un silencio ominoso. Mi padre regresó distraídamente a su periódico y yo me excusé en cuanto pude, alegando un cansancio que era tan real como pertinente.

* * *

El alivio de estar de nuevo tumbada sobre mi colchón, en la intimidad de mi cuarto y con las contraventanas cerradas, se fundía en mi cabeza con el recuerdo de las calles de Pisa, la ansiedad de no saber el resultado de mi examen y el rostro de Lila, con los ojos hinchados, frente a la cochambre de su piso alquilado. Apagué la luz e intenté dormir, pero en vano; a pesar del agotamiento, había en mi cuerpo una excitación que no lograba apagar con ningún pensamiento.

Recuerdo que darme placer, cuando niña, era un recurso automático que en mi cabeza no estaba asociado a ninguna persona en concreto. No sé ni cuándo ni cómo había aprendido a tocarme, pero a veces lo hacía para calmarme o simplemente por diversión. Cuando me encontré a Antonio en la playa y él metió por primera vez los dedos por debajo de mi bañador, comprendí gradualmente el significado de lo que hacía sola y, por pura vergüenza, decidí recurrir a ello solo cuando estuviera necesitada. Después de todo, Antonio no tenía por qué saber que en nuestras caricias había para mí algo muy físico, desligado por completo de él e incluso, hasta cierto punto, de mí misma. Como lo que hacíamos me excitaba, pero a la vez, él no esperaba lo suficiente para que yo me satisficiese, me vi obligada a recurrir a mi recurso secreto mucho más a menudo de lo que pretendía y, desde luego, más que cuando no estaba con él de novios. Después de Antonio, aquello había permanecido como algo puntual, pero mucho más consciente de lo que había sido en mi infancia.

No era extraño, para mí, pensar en Lila en esos momentos. Asociaba su belleza y su atractivo con los atributos deseables en una mujer. Me gustaba pensar en su cuerpo cuando la había bañado y vestido el día de la boda con Stefano, y obtenía un placer extraño, vengativo y a veces incluso doloroso, al pensar en su noche de bodas. Por supuesto que en ningún momento había pensado en Lila _y en mí_ ; era solo ella, ella siendo vestida y desnudada por manos desconocidas, manos que le acariciaban los senos, le separaban las piernas y se enterraban entre los labios de su sexo negro, y en ocasiones la sujetaban y la forzaban por mucho que yo desease evitarlo. Aquella parte me rompía el corazón. El cuerpo de Lila tenía algo maravilloso y, sin embargo, había estado destinado desde siempre a ser profanado y humillado por el sudor ajeno, los fluidos corporales varios, las marcas de los golpes. Era como si imaginarlo en detalle, convertirlo en algo inevitable para ese cuerpo en mis pensamientos, me diese poder sobre ello, como si pudiera vencer el horror y los celos que aquella idea me provocaba recreando la escena en mi cabeza. Y a menudo funcionaba.

Pero aquella noche, el cuerpo que era sometido y objeto de deseo cobró vida repentinamente en mis fantasías. Y mientras sujetaba con una mano mi camisón sobre el ombligo y con la otra me apresuraba a provocar la respuesta más rápida posible en mi sexo, aquella que sabía que en pocos minutos acabaría con la vergonzosa situación en la que me encontraba, el cuerpo de Lila se deshizo de las manos que la tocaban y trepó sobre mi cuerpo por encima del colchón hasta estar completamente sobre mí, con su aliento tan cerca de mis labios como esta tarde. Y noté que la humedad se derramaba dentro de mí cuando ella posó los labios sobre los míos y los entreabrió para que probara el tacto de su lengua, y en aquel momento, el placer dejó de ser automático para convertirse en exquisito y perfecto como nunca en mi vida hasta entonces.


	2. La tina

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí de casa, me encontré con Enzo, Antonio y Pasquale. Enzo me vio primero, detrás como siempre del carro de las verduras, y me hizo señas para que me detuviese. Me reuní con él y con los otros dos en una de las callejas junto al bar de los Solara.

Su actitud me intimidó; Pasquale había abandonado a toda prisa la obra en la que trabajaba y tenía el jersey lleno de polvo, mientras que Enzo y Antonio me flanqueaban, ansiosos de cualquier información acerca de Lila que pudiera proporcionarles. De pronto fui muy consciente de mi inferioridad física y, cuando di un paso atrás, sentí el áspero roce del muro del callejón a mi espalda.

—Fuiste a verla ayer, ¿verdad? —preguntó Pasquale.

—Sí —respondí, tragando saliva.

—Lo suponía —dijo él, aliviado—. Se lo dije a Enzo. Tu madre estuvo preguntando si alguien te había visto por aquí, porque pensaba que venías directa desde la estación. Enzo logró confundirla. Le dijo que estaba convencido de que llegarías más tarde o mañana.

Enzo y yo cambiamos miradas y él desvió la vista al suelo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Pasquale.

Me lo pensé durante unos segundos.

—Lila está bien. Dice que no necesita ayuda y que no va a volver.

Aquella declaración provocó decepción y extrañeza a partes iguales. Enzo volvió a clavar la vista en mí y, por un instante, tuve la sensación de que podía leerme la mente y me ruboricé. Siempre he tenido muchos pensamientos de los que nadie sabe nada y que oculto en el interior de mí. He levantado un muro a mi alrededor como el del callejón y, detrás de él, me siento más segura. Solo Lila había sido capaz a veces de rasgar ese muro como si fuese de papel y penetrar, en ocasiones para mi sorpresa y otras para mi gran pesar, en mi patio privado, allí donde se dan cita mis grandes fantasías y mis peores temores por igual.

Ahora los ojos claros de Enzo me escrutaban y, por un momento, temí que mi rostro delatase de algún modo las cosas que había pensado la noche anterior en el piso de Lila y en mi cama; y aunque era algo técnicamente imposible, evité su mirada y deseé marcharme en cuanto pudiera.

—Los Solara dicen… —murmuró Enzo, y se notó lo mucho que le costaba articular las palabras—: Los Solara dicen que no se marchó sola. Michele asegura que la vio en la playa de Ischia cogida de la mano del hijo de Sarratore, el antiguo amante de Melina. —Antonio se revolvió, nervioso, y Enzo agregó—: Perdona, Antò.

—¿Es cierto, Elena? —dijo Pasquale.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo es —dije con voz estudiadamente tranquila—. Lila está sola. Se marchó solo porque no soporta a Stefano. No es ninguna cualquiera.

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de protegerla justo entonces, pero supe, al igual que lo había sabido en otras ocasiones, que admitir lo de Nino dañaría mucho más a Lila que decir una verdad a medias. Nino se había marchado; no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Lila ni de volver con ella. No estaba segura de a qué obedecía tal desprecio, pero algo de mí pensaba que quizás Nino había visto a Lila tal como era, que por fin se le había caído la venda de enamorado; que había visto lo que yo llevo viendo desde que conocí a Lila y tuve uso de razón para desentrañar su carácter y su genialidad; y que aquello, para mi alegría y mi decepción (no estaba segura de qué pesaba más en ese momento), le había espantado tanto que había salido por pies.

Si Nino ya no estaba en la ecuación, yo no mentía al decir que Lila estaba sola y, desde luego, no mentía al decir que no quería su ayuda.

—¿Ves, Enzo? —le dijo Pasquale algo aliviado—. Elena dice que está bien, ya la has oído. Lila es una mujer libre. Quiere tomar sus propias decisiones y nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarla. No pienso obligarla a que regrese con el cerdo del hijo de don Achille. Deja que los Solara digan lo que quieran.

Enzo apretó la mandíbula y guardó silencio. Entonces se me ocurrió algo:

—¿Cómo averiguasteis las señas de Lila?

—Por Antò —dijo Pasquale.

Vi que a Antonio le temblaban las manos; trató de disimularlo metiéndoselas en los bolsillos. No quería perturbarle, pues sabía lo frágil que era, y después de todo nuestra ruptura no había sido del todo amistosa; pero aquel gesto me inquietó. Quizás no tanto en el momento, pero la forma en la que había escondido las manos se me quedó en la cabeza. Decidí que le preguntaría a Lila si había tenido contacto de algún tipo con Antonio y di por terminada la conversación. Los chicos me dejaron pasar.

Yo miré a izquierda y derecha antes de salir a toda prisa del callejón. No tenía intención de iniciar ningún rumor en las cercanías del bar Solara, porque sabía que le acabaría llegando a mi madre. Y ella no sería favorable a ninguna variante, con la ojeriza que tenía a los Peluso por ser comunistas y a los Capuccio por tener una madre que había perdido por completo la cabeza.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa, Lila me abrió la puerta ese día vestida solo con una toalla y con el pelo lleno de espuma.

—Me estaba duchando —dijo—. Pasa y espera mientras termino de aclararme.

Me faltó tiempo para entrar al piso y caminar detrás de ella. Lila trotó de puntillas por el pasillo, descalza, y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Yo me detuve en el umbral, con la mano en el picaporte, y dudé. Escuché que Lila se quitaba la toalla y volcaba en una pileta un cubo de agua, y solo pude tragar saliva.

No entendía bien por qué se había metido en la ducha si sabía que yo iba a venir, aunque era cierto que no habíamos concretado ninguna hora. Instintivamente, yo había replicado el patrón del día anterior, que era llegar en torno a la sobremesa. Tal vez ella había imaginado que no pasaría a visitarla hasta bien entrada la tarde. Tal vez había decidido no creerme, por si acaso la decepcionaba, y hacer su vida normal. En cualquier caso, que se duchase quería decir que todavía prestaba un mínimo de atención a su persona, que no quería dejarse ir hasta el punto de abandonar su higiene personal por completo. Aquello me complacía y me daba una cierta esperanza.

—Buh —escuché de pronto junto a mi rostro, y di un respingo; Lila había sacado la cabeza por la puerta del baño y me dedicó una de sus risas, escasas y malévolas, pero sinceras—. ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Entra.

Obedecí. Dejé la puerta entornada detrás de mí, en un gesto que no supe si era por precaución o, por el contrario, un signo más de lo distraída que estaba. Lila merodeaba por el baño, completamente desnuda, y se metió en la pileta que estaba en el centro. Yo mantuve la vista fija en el suelo de hormigón.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? —preguntó ella.

Su voz sonaba más fuerte y decidida en el pequeño y húmedo espacio que en la cocina. Estaba de pie enfrente de mí y, cuando levanté los ojos, me sostuvo la mirada hasta que, en señal de invitación o eso interpreté, ladeó un poco el cuerpo y se apartó el pelo para que yo pudiese lavarla.

La intimidad física entre Lila y yo tenía muchas fronteras. Aquella era, evidentemente, una de ellas. Aunque nos conocíamos desde niñas y habíamos tenido oportunidades de examinar el cuerpo de la otra, por comparación o por mera curiosidad, a Lila la habían educado en el pudor. Yo era, de natural, algo más descuidada, pero en su momento me fijé en que Lila solía tapar su cuerpo con algo cuando se quitaba la ropa o que, cuando nos cambiábamos, lo hacía tan rápido que era casi imposible fijarse en su desnudez. En parte, por eso fue tan especial cuando maduró y comenzó a deslumbrar a todos aun sin quererlo, y por eso habían quedado grabados a fuego en mi memoria los preparativos del día de su boda, cuando por fin pude admirar su cuerpo sin paliativos. Y, como aquel día, tomé la esponja y me agaché a su lado, y mientras la sumergía en el agua de la tina, levanté con timidez la vista para contemplar aquel sexo que había quedado a la altura de mi rostro.

Lila me observaba desde arriba, abierta como una flor, con los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo y el cabello negro cayéndole en hebras sobre los pechos.

Me siguió con la mirada mientras yo me erguía, y cerró los ojos cuando comencé a pasarle la esponja por el cuello. El agua se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, recorrió la curva de sus pechos y lamió sus costados, y yo contuve el aliento. Me agaché una vez más, y otra, hasta que Lila estuvo más que limpia y aclarada; y aquella forma de lavarla era sin duda mucho más extraña que si se hubiera sentado simplemente en la tina, pero algo me decía que Lila disfrutaba precisamente de mis movimientos, de ver cómo me arrodillaba sobre el áspero suelo una y otra vez para llenar la esponja de agua, a pocos centímetros de ella; y yo, por mi parte, estaba completamente embebida en mi tarea y encontraba en ella un disfrute orgulloso, magnífico, porque sabía que Lila no habría permitido que nadie salvo yo hiciese esto con ella: ni su madre, ni ninguna otra amiga, ni siquiera Nino.

Aquella posición, con Lila de pie sobre mí, orgullosa y bella, con las piernas separadas y el agua goteando del vello de su sexo, me sugería que incluso triste y hundida, incluso sufriendo mucho más de lo que habría podido sufrir yo, seguía siendo mi Lila, mi Lila indomable.

Ascendí una vez más con la esponja por su cuerpo y entonces Lila dejó escapar un sonido, tal vez un suspiro, y sus labios se abrieron como en mi fantasía; noté su aliento en la cara y sus dedos en mi cabello, atrayéndome suavemente hacia el beso que tanto deseaba y temía. Mucho después, Lila me dijo que ella no había iniciado nada. Que había sido yo quien se inclinó sobre su rostro. Solo sé que, cuando nuestras bocas se rozaron, mi mano descendió de forma natural por la curva de su vientre y la esponja fue a descansar sobre los pliegues de su sexo. Sin pretenderlo realmente, la rocé allí con la mano y fue entonces cuando me convencí de que aquella ducha no tenía nada de inocente.

El descubrimiento de la humedad de Lila me devolvió un poco a la realidad y, una vez más, sentí temor. Aunque todo lo que estábamos haciendo resultaba natural y espontáneo, y aquel beso que nos estábamos dando no era más que la evolución normal de un contacto que ambas queríamos estrechar, estrechar y estrechar hasta que no quedase espacio alguno entre ella y yo, el mundo exterior seguía existiendo; por el ventanuco del baño se colaban los gritos de los vecinos y, fuese por la emoción o por el frío, Lila temblaba y tenía la piel de gallina.

La detuve como pude mientras ella seguía intentando besarme la punta de la nariz, y descolgué su toalla para envolverla en ella y darle un poco de calor.

—Tenías que haber calentado el agua —la regañé.

—¿Por qué? —respondió Lila, todavía tiritando; apoyó los labios contra mi cuello, debajo de mi oreja, y succionó hasta que me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo.

Las comodidades de la vida con Stefano no habían templado a Lila. Era obvio que le había gustado disfrutarlas, como me gustó a mí poder bañarme con agua caliente en su casa, pero podía vivir perfectamente sin ellas. Tenía los dedos fríos cuando los metió debajo de mi blusa, y casi me hirió cuando insistió en apretar un pezón entre ellos por encima del sostén. Todo iba demasiado rápido.

—Li, para. Por favor.

Lila se apartó inmediatamente.

—No te gusta.

—No es eso. Es que… —Me ruboricé.

Nunca hasta entonces había intentado darle a alguien indicaciones de qué hacer con mi cuerpo. Con Antonio me había limitado a hacer algún que otro gesto de dolor si me tocaba demasiado fuerte, y con eso más o menos nos apañábamos. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hablar de ello. Ni siquiera habría podido decirle a Lila que sí, que aquello me gustaba mucho más de lo que podía siquiera imaginarse, y que quería que siguiese.

Lila miró al ventanuco, arrugó la nariz y, apoyándose en mí, sacó cuidadosamente los pies de la tina.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Tiramos el agua sucia, recogimos el baño y, en general, abandonamos toda actitud más allá de una estricta cooperación para resolver las tareas domésticas, lo cual, por supuesto, dio al traste con todo lo que había comenzado cuando Lila estaba de pie sobre la tina. Ella se puso una fina bata de la época de Stefano directamente sobre la piel, y yo me maravillé de que, incluso con aquel trapo manchado, su figura siguiera siendo grácil y cautivadora; y cuando nos despedimos con un sencillo “hasta mañana” y salí al atardecer de Nápoles para volver a casa, estaba confusa y medio ciega, como una polilla que se ha acercado demasiado a la llama.

Volví a coger el sórdido autobús, volví a cenar con mis padres demasiado tarde y me conformé con una sopa fría que me recordó al agua con la que había aclarado el cuerpo de Lila. Luego me atrincheré en mi cuarto y, consciente de la delgadez de las paredes del edificio, me apreté con fuerza la almohada contra la boca mientras pensaba en lo sucedido aquella tarde.

Me atreví a soñar con el olor del sexo de Lila, que había percibido, pero habría sido incapaz de mencionar; soñé con los besos torpes en la boca y cerca de ella, con los labios de Lila sobre mi cuello y con la tortura a la que había sometido a mi pezón. Imaginé que lamía el agua de su piel poco a poco, y que después me arrodillaba y hundía los dedos en el sexo de olor almizclado —no sabía cómo se hacía; solo sabía hacerlo conmigo, pero supuse que sería similar— hasta hacerla suspirar otra vez por mí.

Aquella noche mi recurso secreto fue de todo menos automático. Me tomé mi tiempo para que mi cuerpo disfrutara, alimentando mi deseo con más y más fantasías que, a medida que lograba evocar, se convertían en posibilidades reales. Y mientras tanto, el resto de mi ser me contemplaba, mudo y aterrorizado, desde un rincón, sin posibilidad de intervenir en la revolución que se estaba gestando dentro de mí.


	3. Los libros

Al tercer día, cuando llamé a la puerta del pisucho, Lila me recibió con ambivalencia. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina mientras yo iba sacando las verduras que me había dado Enzo para ella. Luego respondió con una media sonrisa a mis intentos desesperados de entablar una conversación normal. Me miraba directamente a los labios y se diría que estaba echándole un pulso a alguna parte de mí, esperando como siempre aferrar los dientes en una de mis muchas debilidades.

—¿Has visto en algún momento a Antonio? —le pregunté.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Él sí te ha visto. No sé cuándo.

—Pues yo tampoco. No salgo desde que se fue Nino.

—En el barrio se habla de ti. Todos se preguntan dónde estás.

—No me importa en absoluto —respondió Lila, indolente—. Lo bueno de no salir nunca es que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa fuera. Pero siéntate, Lenù. Sigue contándome. Háblame de Pisa. ¿Te gustó?

—Era bonita. —Me senté e hice una pausa—. Ordenada y tranquila, no como Nápoles. Excepto la universidad.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Lila con tono burlón—. Una ciudad tranquila con una universidad bulliciosa. Todos los gallos hablando al mismo tiempo de cosas importantes, ¿sí?

—No —le dije con tono severo—. No todo es eso en la universidad. También hay otras cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Charlas, asociaciones. Clases que realmente merecen la pena. —Lila se quedó callada y yo continué—: Personas que leen _Esperando a Godot_. Alumnos y profesores que hablan de cosas que importan.

La cafetera sonó y Lila fue a servir dos tazas de expreso. La miré, aprovechando que ella estaba vuelta de espaldas, y aprecié que se había cepillado el largo y negro cabello, que brillaba a la escasa luz de la tarde que entraba por la ventana.

—No sé nada de todo eso —admitió Lila mientras traía el café a la mesa.

Me llevé la taza a los labios y fui a dar un sorbo, pero me detuve. El café estaba demasiado caliente y Lila me contemplaba con unos ojos demasiado tristes, demasiado parecidos a los que había visto el primer día.

—Quizá no sea demasiado tarde —dije en un impulso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Tragué saliva con dificultad y miré a mi alrededor.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Lo has pensado?

Lila se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una idea, pero no sé si quiero llevarla a cabo.

—Quizás… si realmente tienes claro que no quieres volver con Stefano… podrías hacer otras cosas.

—¿Como qué? ¿Estudiar? —saltó Lila, y su tristeza se convirtió demasiado rápido en ira—. ¿Y con qué dinero, Lenù? Además, ahora no puedo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿De qué?

Lila puso los pies sobre el borde de la silla.

—Estoy embarazada.

Suspiré.

—Entonces eso no ha cambiado.

—Ya ves. —Lila sopló sobre su taza de café—. Ni siquiera fue culpa de Nino; yo le insistí. Él decía que ya estaba bien haciendo otras cosas, y unas amigas suyas de la universidad me dieron varios consejos. Pero yo…

No quería saber tantos detalles. Cambié de tema abruptamente, le hablé del último libro que había leído, y aquello zanjó la discusión. Nos terminamos el café y luego comencé a buscar excusas para marcharme.

Lo que había contado Lila me había molestado profundamente. Nino, que siempre había representado en mis pensamientos la encarnación de todo lo bueno y lo deseable, comenzaba a adquirir un nuevo matiz que, de alguna forma, siempre había tenido, solo que de forma soterrada. Al igual que con Lila, su cara amable me resultaba extremadamente atractiva; pero también, al igual que con Lila, su otra cara era la de la rivalidad, la de la competitividad. Y del mismo modo que Lila se había convertido durante un tiempo en mi rival en el corazón de Nino, empezaba a ver a Nino como un rival a batir en el corazón de Lila.

Siempre odié ver a Nino con Lila y a Lila con Nino, ambos dejándome atrás para vivir sus sueños; y de alguna forma, siempre encontré cierto sentido en aquel sufrimiento, pues era normal que las dos personas más extraordinarias que conocía terminasen juntas.

Pero ahora que Nino se había marchado, solo tenía a Lila, a mi Lila, sola y embarazada en aquel piso que ambos habían alquilado para vivir un romance demasiado corto, mirándome angustiada ante la posibilidad de que el atardecer la sorprendiese sin mi presencia. Recordé cómo la había llevado a la fiesta de la Galiani y lo rabiosa e inferior que se había sentido en la que yo pensaba que sería una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. No puedo decir que mi rencor se ablandara, pues era uno de mis peores recuerdos de Lila; pero algo de esa fiesta me enternecía, me hacía dudar, me confundía.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, era absurdo volver a distanciarme de ella por un malentendido. No había querido obligarla a volver a estudiar, del mismo modo que tampoco quería obligarla a volver con Stefano, a pesar de que supiese que, por desgracia, era la opción más razonable en su estado.

Se lo dije.

—Ya sé que no querías obligarme, Lenù. Pero a lo mejor sí que deberías hacerlo. Yo soy muy tonta y no sé distinguir lo que es bueno.

Dudo que se creyera sus propias palabras, pero aquello terminó de molestarme. Si no quería regresar al barrio y tampoco sabía si quería hacer planes para ella misma, no sabía qué esperaba de mí. Entonces ella me cogió de la mano y yo se la estreché, en una respuesta inmediata a la búsqueda de contacto. Lila se llevó mi mano al pecho, la besó y la dejó reposar allí un tiempo. Sentí el latido acelerado de su corazón y, cuando volví a mirarla, supe que quería un beso, pero fui incapaz de dárselo.

Ella terminó por soltarme y salió por la puerta de la cocina en dirección al estrecho pasillo que llevaba al baño. Nino y Lila lo habían amueblado con algunas estanterías y sobre ellas había libros de todo tipo; le daba cierta calidez al lugar, por mucho que no fuese más que un lugar de paso. Al otro lado de la cocina estaba el dormitorio, que me pareció oscuro y cálido como una cueva; el lugar donde Lila y Nino habían dormido juntos durante veintitrés días.

—¿Quieres llevarte algún libro? —dijo Lila—. Coge los que quieras. Los trajo todos Nino.

Eché un vistazo a los estantes, nerviosa por la cercanía del dormitorio, que parecía llamarme con su inmensa boca negra. Eran casi todos ensayos sobre el discurso y la teoría social, mezclados con alguna novela ligera y revistas con las tapas rojas, editadas casi de forma artesanal. Reconocí algunos libros de Roland Barthes y acaricié, casi sin pensarlo, un ensayo llamado _Sobre la libertad_ , de un tal John Stuart Mill.

—¿Los has leído? —le pregunté a Lila.

—Casi todos —respondió ella sin dudarlo—, pero no siempre los entiendo. A veces me parece que hablan mucho y no dicen nada. El que estás tocando ahora me gustó. A Nino no. Le parecía indulgente e impráctico.

Cogí el libro y lo sopesé. Indulgente e impráctico sonaba a que podría gustarme. Al volverme, Lila estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, agazapada como una gata y contemplándome de esa manera suya.

Le di las gracias y me guardé el libro.

—¿Me traerás más, Lenù?

—¿Qué tipo de libros quieres?

—Lo que sea.

—Pero no vas a quedarte aquí siempre.

Lila se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras tanto.

Me dio la sensación de que desviaba los ojos al dormitorio abierto, como si también ejerciera algún tipo de influencia sobre ella. ¡Qué fácil de interpretar era entonces y, aun así, cómo de grande sería mi torpeza que no quise verlo! Solo notaba que entre Lila y yo había una tensión física más evidente que nunca, algo que no desaparecía por mucho que hablásemos de otras cosas; que las dos buscábamos algo inconcreto que no sabíamos bien qué era, o yo, al menos, no sabía qué era; y que ninguna de las dos quería del todo despedirse, como ya nos había pasado otras veces.

Finalmente yo logré hacerlo y, cuando me acompañó a la puerta, se colgó de mi cuello y nos quedamos allí, estúpidamente, en el umbral, unidas en un abrazo del que ninguna quería soltarse. Pasó al menos un cuarto de hora hasta que Lila me dejó ir y, entonces, me besó en los labios una vez más, y nos pasamos otros cinco minutos besándonos con los ojos cerrados, esta vez con algo más de aplomo, saboreándonos con la lengua hasta trazar el contorno de nuestras bocas; hasta que me di cuenta de que no solo cualquier vecino podía vernos por el rellano, sino que iba a llegar muy tarde a mi casa y, esta vez, mi madre no lo pasaría por alto.

* * *

En el autobús, con la frente pegada al respaldo del asiento de delante, miraba fijamente la mugre del suelo y me preguntaba si podría parar esto. Quería ayudar a Lila, me sentía obligada a estar a su lado en estos momentos tan duros, pero aquello que estaba creciendo entre ella y yo me sobrepasaba. Lo desconcertante era que, de algún modo, no me sorprendía en absoluto; era como si esos sentimientos hubiesen estado siempre ahí, esperando ser descubiertos.

Una parte de mí comenzaba a preguntarse si querer tocar a Lila de esa forma estaba mal, pero la otra, la misma que se había obsesionado con ella cuando éramos pequeñas y que había utilizado su fantasía decenas de veces para satisfacerse, no encontraba el más mínimo problema con ello. Con todo, una pregunta me atormentaba: ¿por qué, si Lila parecía desear esto tanto como yo, era incapaz de hacer que sucediese?

La respuesta me parece hoy tan triste como evidente: Lila y yo habíamos crecido como mujeres. No nos habían educado para pensar que podíamos hacer mucho más que facilitar o dificultar aquello que era inevitable que nos pasara. Ahora que de pronto otra persona nos otorgaba tal capacidad de decisión, las dos temíamos un poco actuar como habían actuado con nosotras. Por lo tanto, al menos a fecha de ese día, ninguna de las dos era del todo capaz de tomar las riendas de la situación y, a la vez, ambas ansiábamos desesperadamente que sucediese.


	4. La llama

—Dime con quién te ves o no volverás a poner un pie fuera de esta casa.

Me llevé la mano al rostro y la fulminé con la mirada. La bofetada me había dolido, pero mucho peor era la humillación. Mi madre siempre disfrutaba más pegándome en presencia de mi padre.

Este chasqueó la lengua, dio un paso adelante y extendió una mano débil, ridícula, para contenerla.

—Déjala ya, mujer, está en la edad.

—¿Qué edad ni qué edad? —Mi madre le dio un empujón—. ¡Tú es que eres tonto! ¿Quieres que la señalen por el barrio, como a la hija de Nunzia a la que tanto adora, eh?

—¡Lenuccia! —Mi padre se puso firme—. Tienes que dejar de venir a estas horas, ¿me has oído?

—Sí —contesté con voz queda, pero mi madre se puso los brazos en jarras y me espetó:

—¿Y te piensas que con eso basta? No, tú vas a decirme con quién te has enredado. Si sucede algo, tendré que saber a qué familia pedirle cuentas, ¡digo yo! —Y como yo no decía nada, añadió—: Es el hijo de los Peluso, ¿verdad? Te vieron hablando con él esta mañana.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi madre con odio.

—No, no es Pasquale.

—Y entonces, ¿con quién andas por ahí todo el día? Porque sola no estás, ¡eso está claro!

—Estoy con Lila —dije antes de pensarlo.

Mis padres cambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Otra vez con esa? —dijo mi madre.

—Creía que se había largado del barrio —dijo mi padre. Lo que quería decir en realidad era: _Me han dicho que ha abandonado a su marido. A Stefano Carracci. Si no está en su casa ni en casa de su madre, ¿dónde va a estar? Debería estar muerta_.

—Sí, se ha ido —respondí yo—. Stefano le pegaba. Ha huido y ahora está en otro sitio. A salvo.

—Y no nos vas a decir dónde —dijo mi madre con tono irónico.

Yo alcé la barbilla y recogí el bolso, que se me había caído al suelo con la bofetada.

—No.

Mi madre parpadeó y comenzó a soltar toda una suerte de improperios que ya no escuché bien, porque me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Me pregunté si había obrado bien al revelar que pasaba el tiempo con Lila. Al haber dejado a su marido, se había convertido en una proscrita, una cualquiera, alguien cuyo nombre no conviene ser pronunciado; y no obstante, seguía siendo la señora Carracci por matrimonio, una de las personas más ricas e importantes de la vecindad. Nadie tenía por qué saber que ahora vivía prácticamente en el hueco de una escalera. Con suerte, el peso de su apellido impedía aún, si bien no lo haría siempre, que se le echaran encima por la gravedad de sus actos. Además, todo el mundo sabía que el matrimonio de Lila y Stefano hacía aguas y que él era agresivo con ella desde hacía tiempo.

Me pregunté seriamente hasta qué punto era sostenible vivir como lo hacía Lila. En algún momento su estado lo impediría, ¿y qué sucedería entonces? Tendría que regresar de igual manera con Stefano, y quizás él ya no querría ser clemente con ella. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos salida le veía. Además, por mucho que Lila también tuviese parte de culpa, el verdadero causante de aquella situación era Nino. Lila había dejado a Stefano por él y se había quedado embarazada de él. Tal vez se hubieran peleado, tal vez él no reconociera al niño, pero merecía que alguien le recordase su responsabilidad en todo esto.

Sin embargo, la idea de enfrentarme a Nino por Lila me resultaba tan dolorosa y tan impensable como buscarlo y confesarle que siempre le había querido, incluso cuando estaba con Antonio, incluso cuando le hacía de tapadera para que Lila pudiese pasar una noche con él. Yo, siempre tan contenida; yo, que me había mordido la lengua cuando Lila me contó que la había besado en Ischia, no estaba segura de que no fuese a sacudirlo y gritarle toda mi ira y todo mi despecho a la cara. Así que aparqué la posibilidad como uno más de mis sueños imposibles, de aquellas fantasías a las que no debía prestar atención. Total, yo era Elena Greco, la hija del conserje, la del muro impenetrable, la que no sabía qué hacer más que estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, y a veces ni eso.

Jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me costó mucho llegar al piso de Lila y más aún obligarme a llamar a la puerta. No tenía nada claro lo que estaba haciendo y tenía la impresión de cruzar un punto de no retorno. Hace unos días, mi mente estaba puesta en la universidad, pero desde la llamada de Pasquale y haber vuelto a ver a Lila, solo podía pensar en el presente. Tenía la sensación de que ella, Nápoles, mi familia y toda mi vida anterior me absorbían y no me dejaban respirar. Tenía claro que no podía abandonar a Lila, pero… ¿quizá estaba dejándome arrastrar por ella hasta el punto de anularme a mí misma? No sería la primera vez.

Pero mientras trataba de encontrar las fuerzas para enfrentarme a esto, Lila me abrió con una amplia sonrisa; sin duda había estado pendiente de mi llegada. La opresión en el pecho se alivió y nos dimos un abrazo de bienvenida, que una vez más, duró mucho más de lo esperado. Luego Lila cerró la puerta y, antes de que me diese cuenta, me había besado en los labios de nuevo.

Se apartó cuando la atraía más contra mí.

—¿Qué libro me has traído? —preguntó, radiante.

Me disculpé y le dije que con todo el ajetreo se me había olvidado por completo. No me pasó desapercibida su decepción; mientras yo le contaba la pelea con mis padres, me escuchó distraída y tuve la impresión de que no le importaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? —sugerí, sin saber si quitarme o no la gabardina—. A tomar un helado. A hacer cualquier cosa. No puedes estar siempre encerrada en este agujero, Li.

Lila se sentó en una silla y jugueteó con sus propias manos.

—No quiero.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Y si viene Nino? —dijo ella de repente.

—¿Así, de repente?

—Tiene aquí todas sus cosas. Algún día tendrá que volver a por ellas. —Y agregó, con voz convencida—: Sé que volverá.

La tentación de destrozar sus expectativas con un comentario cruel aumentó. Me di la vuelta y contemplé la pared de hormigón del pasillo, airada. Como si esa fuera la señal, Lila me dijo, con un súbito tono juguetón que me provocó un escalofrío involuntario:

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Qué? —La miré y me reí ante la posibilidad—. Por supuesto que no.

—Sí que lo estás. —Lila se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y me observó con curiosidad—. ¿De mí? ¿O de Nino?

Tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que hice, Elena —continuó ella más seria—, y en su momento pensé que te lo merecías; pero ya no puedo cambiarlo. Lo que siento ahora es como una venganza perfecta: el dolor por la pérdida de Nino y… todo lo demás. ¿Me entiendes?

Me volví de nuevo y, rascando la pared con la uña, le dije que no la entendía en absoluto. Lila se levantó de un salto, exasperada, y comenzamos a discutir. No recuerdo exactamente lo que nos dijimos, pero sé que Lila me acusó de evitar a propósito la cercanía con ella. Aquello no era cierto, al menos no ese día, así que la tomé en mis brazos para demostrárselo; y después de un forcejeo que se me antojó de lo más ridículo, porque no tenía más objetivo que reducir las distancias entre nuestros cuerpos, Lila se relajó y escuché su risa cuando apoyaba mi frente contra la suya. Nos besamos, y entonces ella me mordió el labio inferior.

Di un respingo y estuve a punto de apartarme por completo.

—No, Lenù —me rogó ella—. Perdona, no volveré a hacerlo.

—Me has hecho daño.

—No… No quiero hacerte daño. Yo también estoy confusa, pero es que esto es… —Lila suspiró y se apartó un poco de mí. Me pareció que hacía un esfuerzo ímprobo por contenerse—. Iré despacio, te lo prometo.

—No sabes ir despacio. —Me revolví, incómoda.

—Es verdad, casi no sé. Enséñame.

Aquella era una responsabilidad demasiado grande, pero el aliento de Lila contra mi boca me dio ánimos. Puse la mano sobre la suya, que estaba como siempre pegada a mi cuello, y la bajé despacio hasta mi pecho. Lila no se movió. Dejó que yo la guiara con la mano, algo que quizá no se me habría ocurrido nunca de no haberlo hecho Antonio conmigo, primero sobre mis pechos, después sobre mi vientre y por último por debajo de mi falda. Recuerdo que, cuando me rozó con los dedos la ropa interior, exclusivamente por el movimiento que yo hacía con la mano que sujetaba la suya, yo temblaba.

—¿Quieres que pare? —me susurró muy seria.

Si me lo hubiera preguntado en afirmativo, “¿quieres que siga?”, es probable que no hubiera sabido qué decirle, pero así me resultaba más fácil. Sacudí la cabeza y, después de mostrarle cómo me gustaba, aparté la mano. Lila continuó sola, con un movimiento tan lento y suave que comenzó a embriagarme de placer, y pronto las piernas empezaron a fallarme.

—¿Vamos a…? —preguntó Lila, pero no continuó.

La respuesta era “sí”. Sí a todo, pero era incapaz de dársela. Me sentía mareada, excitada y también un poco alarmada.

Sentí que Lila se apartaba de mí, me tomaba de la mano y tiraba ligeramente hacia el dormitorio. No exigía: solo me conducía despacio, con la mano extendida, como si estuviésemos ensayando un baile insoportablemente lento. Di un paso. Luego otro, y otro. De repente, me encontré en la penumbra con ella, iluminadas solo por la luz que entraba por la puerta, hasta que Lila me soltó y prendió una cerilla para encender una vela solitaria que tenía en la cómoda. Respiré profundamente y me concentré en no desviar la vista de su cuerpo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, era posible que flaquease.

La luz de la vela formaba extrañas sombras sobre su rostro. Lila me contempló mucho rato sin moverse. Estábamos de pie, frente a frente, con más o menos una mano de distancia entre nosotras, sin poder tocarnos ni hablar de ello, como si tuviésemos miedo de que, si lo hacíamos, la otra admitiese que todo había sido un juego hasta ahora. Apreté los labios, bajé la mirada y me esforcé en buscar las palabras, aquellas que hasta entonces jamás había necesitado pronunciar:

—Li, ¿te… deseo? Te deseo.

Lila inspiró y espiró, y oí su aliento entrecortado. Sin pronunciar palabra, alargó las manos y me quitó la gabardina, que dejamos de cualquier manera sobre la cama. Después sentí que tiraba hacia arriba de mi jersey, y levanté los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Sentí el frío y la humedad de la casa sobre mi piel desnuda. Ella apoyó la mano entre mis pechos y me empujó suavemente hacia la cama; mis tobillos tropezaron con el somier y me senté, pero de algún modo acabé tumbada sobre el colchón, con los puños cerrados y contemplando la oscuridad del techo. Y entonces Lila metió muy despacio las manos debajo de mi falda y tiró gentilmente de mis bragas empapadas hacia abajo.

Creí que me volvía loca de deseo. Las bragas se detuvieron justo encima de mis rodillas, aprisionándome las piernas, y dejé escapar un gemido. Para mi desesperación, Lila se detuvo y susurró, mientras me acariciaba el muslo y buscaba de nuevo mi mano con la suya:

—Relájate, Lenù. Solo voy a darte placer. Paramos cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo pude pronunciar un jadeo.

—¿De acuerdo? —insistió Lila.

—Sí, de acuerdo —gemí por fin.

Terminó de quitarme las bragas y, para mi sorpresa, se inclinó sobre mí como en mis fantasías, besándome el estómago desnudo y empujando la falda hacia arriba hasta arrugarla en torno a mi cintura. El pánico aumentó a la vez que la excitación; distinguí que Lila me miraba en la penumbra mientras se arrodillaba, un poco como yo había hecho con ella en la tina, y seguía descendiendo con los besos hasta rozarme el vientre. Sus dedos se engarzaron con los míos mientras, con la otra mano, apartaba un poco el vello y me abría, tentativa. Quería preguntarle qué iba a hacer, si estaba segura, pero ella inclinó la cabeza y rozó con la punta de la lengua el sitio donde yo más la necesitaba.

Solté un grito contenido. Lila me apretó la mano y, esta vez con más seguridad, hundió la lengua en mi sexo. Instintivamente, buscaba el centro de mí como nunca nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, ese lugar que yo solamente estimulaba a solas. Me erguí un poco sobre la cama, apoyada sobre los codos, sin soltar la mano de Lila, y jadeé con cada roce de sus labios y su lengua; no me creía que estuviera haciendo esto, esto que solo se comentaba muy de tarde en tarde y siempre en conversaciones que no eran para nuestros oídos; esto, que jamás había entrado ni por asomo en mi repertorio con Antonio ni con ningún otro hombre. Sabía que existía por pura implicación, porque sabía lo que era hacérselo a un hombre, pero ni siquiera había imaginado de verdad cómo era con una mujer; y sin embargo, Lila se afanaba en besarme en aquel lugar, y jadeaba y se movía un poco contra mi sexo como si a ella también le gustase.

Sabía, no quería pensarlo en ese preciso momento, pero sabía a la fuerza de quién tenía que haberlo aprendido y cómo; y sin embargo, no sentía ninguna envidia, estaba totalmente extática porque ella _sabía_ por completo cómo hacerlo y porque me estaba dando un placer que nunca antes me hubiera imaginado, y el placer era aún mayor porque era ella, Lila, mi Lila, sonriendo mientras deslizaba la lengua entre mis piernas, y en aquel momento supe que aquello era lo que _siempre_ había querido hacer con ella, aunque no lo hubiese sabido hasta ahora.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para acallar mis gemidos y Lila, casi a tientas, me soltó la mano y tiró del brazo con el que me tapaba. Quise decirle que no, que me daba vergüenza que me oyese gemir de esa manera, pero aquello parecía precisamente lo que más le gustaba a Lila; y con cada sonido mío, más apasionados eran sus besos en el centro de mi sexo, hasta que finalmente retiró la mano y distinguí, Dios mío, creí distinguir que se tocaba ella misma como yo lo hacía en privado; y alcé la cabeza para verla, arrodillada frente a la cama y con la mano enterrada bajo su falda, y cuando Lila abrió los ojos para mirarme sentí que llegaba al culmen de mi éxtasis y quise pedirle que se apartase, que lo contuviese, que me permitiese al menos conservar un mínimo de mi dignidad; pero la dignidad no estaba en cuestión en esos momentos, ni con Lila ni conmigo, y Lila me escuchó gritar su nombre con el rostro hundido en mi sexo, y lamió los jugos que brotaban de mí con avidez, como si no quisiera desperdiciar ninguno. Y después siguió haciéndolo más despacio, hasta que yo comencé a llorar con voz ronca sin poder evitarlo.

—Elena, ¿estás bien? —me llegó la voz ahogada de Lila—. ¿Qué pasa?

Se puso medio en pie y me acarició la cara. Yo me tapé los ojos con el brazo y seguí llorando, incapaz de responder. Las lágrimas me corrían por las mejillas y mojaban los dedos largos de Lila.

—No lo sé —logré sollozar al fin.

Lila se tumbó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazó. Apretó su pecho contra mi espalda hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer.

—¿Es bueno? —murmuró contra mi cuello.

—Sí —dije, riendo y llorando a la vez—. Es muy bueno.


	5. El enfado

Tardé mucho en recuperarme y, cuando lo hice, fui consciente de que en aquel dormitorio hacía frío y que me había quedado helada. No quería separarme de Lila y ella tampoco parecía tener ganas de soltarme, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo para vestirme. La vela casi se había consumido; temí llegar tarde a casa para la cena.

Ayudé a Lila a recoger su minúscula casa y sacar la basura, como venía haciendo el resto de los días; y, cuando nos besamos para despedirnos, fue un beso casi casto, de no ser porque la boca de Lila olía a mí. De pronto, aquello me desagradó de forma casi física y sentí la necesidad de darme un baño. Me marché de allí tan rápido como pude.

Aquel fue el primer día desde que había regresado a Nápoles que me senté en mi sitio de la mesa, junto a mis hermanos y mis padres, y cené en silencio, sin saborear apenas la pasta que había preparado mi madre. Solo pensaba en lavarme y en retirarme a mi cuarto sin que nadie reparase apenas en mi presencia; y cuando estábamos terminando la comida de los platos, mi madre se acercó de repente a mí con los restos de espaguetis en la olla y su eterna cojera.

—¿Qué? —dije.

Ella soltó un bufido de desagrado.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad? ¿Has decidido no ir a la universidad y consagrarte a salvar el alma de la hija del zapatero?

Eché la silla hacia atrás con un chirrido y me levanté de la mesa.

—No, mi decisión no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Mi madre me siguió con la mirada mientras yo me encerraba en el baño. Allí me lavé con jabón y agua fría todas las señales de Lila sobre mi cuerpo, como si quisiera borrarlas por completo.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté indispuesta. Me dolía la garganta y tenía un poco de fiebre. Tuve que quedarme en casa y aproveché para poner en orden todos los asuntos de los que no me había ocupado esos días; por ejemplo, qué haría con mi ropa y mis libros en caso de que me admitiesen en la Normal. Dividí la ropa en dos montones, el que se podía tirar y otro, el más pequeño, el que quería llevar conmigo. Coloqué en este último mi abrigo de paño grueso, que apenas utilizo en Nápoles, pero que sería muy útil en el norte. La mayoría de libros tendría que quedarse en casa de mis padres y seguramente acabarían en la basura, pero rescaté de ellos un par de títulos, entre ellos _Esperando a Godot_.

Cuando terminé, me encontraba un poco mejor. Volvía a respirar. Me apoyé en la barandilla del desvencijado balcón de mi habitación, escuché los gritos de Melina y los sonidos habituales del vecindario, y los sentí lejanos. Me pregunté si Lila estaría pensando en mí, si me estaría esperando; cabía la posibilidad de que, harta de esperarme, finalmente se hubiera decidido a dar una vuelta. Una parte de mí temía un poco eso y también temía ver aparecer a Lila de pronto por alguna de las calles del Rione, en taxi como la señora que había sido o simplemente caminando, como un fantasma. No sabría qué hacer si eso ocurría. Hacía menos de una semana, mi intención era traerla de vuelta; pero ahora…

Ahora no sabía nada.

Alguien me saludó desde abajo y distinguí las figuras de Pasquale, Enzo y Carmela. Levanté la mano para corresponder al saludo, pero me señalé el cuello para indicar que estaba enferma. Ellos me preguntaron a gritos si no quería bajar un rato igualmente, charlar un poco y mirar los trenes que pasaban. Siempre he odiado los gritos desde los balcones y siempre he tenido que vivir con ellos. Pero pensé que en algún momento tendría que despedirme de estas personas, porque al fin y al cabo habían sido importantes en mi niñez y mi adolescencia, y que prefería decirles adiós solo a ellos que tener que explicarle a todo el barrio que probablemente me marchase a Pisa a estudiar.

Así que me puse un chal en torno al cuello y bajé. Carmela y Pasquale me recibieron con una sonrisa y enseguida comenzaron a charlar de banalidades, pero Enzo no. Noté que estaba especialmente sombrío mientras caminábamos hacia las vías del tren y que, cuando nos sentamos en el banco que alguien había construido con maderas y bidones junto a una obra, evitaba hablar conmigo.

—¿Cómo está Lila? —dijo Pasquale.

—Está bien —respondí.

Carmela me puso la mano en el brazo y me dedicó una mirada confidencial.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Lenuccia. Estos dos me lo han contado todo. Si quieres saberlo, la admiro. Todos sabemos de qué pasta están hechos esos monstruos de los Carracci.

—¿Y Pinù? —dijo Pasquale, algo molesto—. ¿Acaso ella tiene la culpa de ser también una Carracci?

—Ya no es una Carracci, es una Cerullo —dijo Carmela—. Y en mi opinión, se merece lo mismo que todos ellos. Te has vuelto blando, hermano. Piensa en papá y mamá.

Pasquale se lio un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Puede que Lila sea la única que haya logrado escapar de este estercolero —dijo, para mi enorme ofensa, pues era él y no otro quien me había llamado al hostal de Pisa—. Es la única que tenía la voluntad para hacer algo así. Vale más que todos nosotros.

—Estás diciendo tonterías.

Me volví hacia Enzo, agradecida de que alguien contradijese a Pasquale. El hijo del verdulero tenía las orejas rojas de rabia y los puños apretados.

—Lila es solo una muchacha —escupió—. Es más joven que todos nosotros. Y ha dejado a su marido solo años después de aguantar su maltrato. Todos sabemos lo de los golpes. Lo de los abortos. Os gusta pensar que todos sois Lila, pero… —Enzo tomó aire y nos miró alternativamente; a Pasquale, a Carmela, a mí—. No tenéis ni idea de lo que ha soportado.

Yo me arrebujé más en mi chal, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Carmela parpadeó, como si no terminase de comprender lo que Enzo quería decir. Pasquale dio una calada al cigarrillo y señaló a Enzo con un dedo manchado de pintura:

—Lila es lista. Más que todos nosotros. Lenù, por favor, no me entiendas mal —añadió al ver que yo lo fulminaba por encima del chal—. Tú también eres muy lista, pero ella es… extraordinaria.

—¿Y solo eso ya la hace especial? —preguntó Carmela—. ¿Qué hay del resto de nosotras?

—Yo deseo lo mejor para todas, Carmè, y también para ti, por supuesto. Pero me ella me llena de esperanza. Quiero pensar que a alguien así el futuro puede ofrecerle algo mejor —respondió Pasquale.

Yo me bajé el chal de un tirón y dije:

—Ser lista no la salvó de las manipulaciones de su familia, los Solara y los Carracci.

Hubo un largo silencio. Enzo me miró y asintió, como si yo hubiese dicho algo muy sabio. Yo miré en dirección a las vías, por donde se ponía el sol y por donde pasaban los trenes que salían de Nápoles y recorrían un largo trayecto por toda Italia; y pensé que estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí, que iba a coger frío y que visto lo mucho que les importaba y la gran estima en la que me tenía todo el mundo, a pesar de haberme dejado la piel por estudiar, a pesar de haber estudiado muchos más años que Lila, prefería marcharme del barrio de puntillas; salir de casa al amanecer y desaparecer de allí silenciosamente, sin que nadie me preguntase adónde iba con esa maleta, tal y como había salido para hacer el examen en Pisa.

La única persona del mundo a la que quería decir adiós, a la que necesitaba decir adiós, era Lila.

* * *

Llegué a su piso temprano y llamé a la puerta con decisión. Había esperado que me recibiese con los brazos abiertos, puesto que siempre estaba sola y, tal y como ella misma había admitido, no tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día que esperar mi llegada.

Me abrió una Lila con los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados. Clavó los ojos en mí, como si no supiese si debía dejarme pasar; luego cerró con un portazo detrás de mí y me dejó sola en el pasillo del piso.

Semejante furia me desconcertó. Deslicé la mirada por los muros de hormigón, pero no había nada nuevo al alcance de la vista.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? —me gritó ella desde la cocina—. Has venido para ayudarme con la casa, ¿verdad? Pues échame una mano. Quiero tirar todas estas cosas.

Había de nuevo un montón de trapos sobre la silla. Lila había añadido, sin orden ni miramiento, varios de los libros de Nino.

—¿Vas a tirar libros? —me escandalicé.

—Sí —dijo ella sin despeinarse. Tomó un vaso de la encimera y le dio un trago—. Estoy harta de que estén aquí. Toma, mételos en una bolsa de basura.

Me alargó la bolsa y, entonces, mi enfado cobró palabras:

—Podrías dejar de desordenarlo todo, ¿no? No tienes hijos, estás sola, y no eres capaz siquiera de pasar una bayeta por el sucio agujero en el que tú misma te has metido.

—Vine aquí con Nino.

—Nino ya no está. —Hice una bola con la bolsa y la lancé a sus pies—. Y tú ya no eres la señora Carracci, y yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie. Es hora de que empieces a entenderlo.

Vi que Lila tragaba saliva. Me mordí la lengua y traté de calmarme. Por qué despertaba la parte más cruel de mí, no lo sé; quizás era porque ella misma era déspota y cruel cuando quería, o porque sabía perfectamente cómo provocarme para que lo fuese. Quizás era que todavía estaba enfadada por la conversación con Pasquale, Enzo y Carmela el día anterior. Incluso cuando Lila huía de sus obligaciones, se escondía en un piso de mala muerte y me trataba como si todavía fuese una gran señora, era mejor que yo ante los ojos de los demás y, sobre todo, a los ojos de los hombres. Toda mi educación no valía nada porque Lila era capaz de sonreírles, de bailar con ellos y de decir cosas ingeniosas con su lengua afilada. Era terriblemente injusto.

—Muy bien —dijo Lila—. Lo haré sola.

Comenzó a meter los libros en las bolsas de basura. Se tropezó con el montón de trapos, y entonces volví a ver que uno de ellos estaba manchado de sangre. Lila se apresuró a quitarlo de en medio y lo arrojó dentro de la bolsa con ira.

—Li, ¿qué es…?

—¡Es un trapo sucio, nada más! —gritó Lila—. ¡Y eso son papeles viejos, por mucho que digas que son libros!

—No me grites.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, eh? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he esperado? Ayer te esperé todo el día, Lenù. No quería acostarme por si acaso venías. ¡Y hoy llegas y ni siquiera me dices qué ha pasado!

—Vengo a verte todos los días —me defendí.

—Mentira —respondió Lila con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. Mentira. Faltaste ayer.

—¿Y tú tienes idea de lo que pasa en mi casa? Ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te lo conté. Sabes cómo es mi madre y no te importa. ¿Sabes a lo que me arriesgo por hacer esto?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por venir a verme?

—Por venir a verte en estas circunstancias.

Lila se acercó a mí hasta que me sentí intimidada, pero me mantuve firme, sin querer dar un paso atrás. Miré fijamente a sus ojos brillantes (¿húmedos?) y, durante unos instantes, aquello fue una batalla silenciosa en el seno de aquella minúscula cocina.

—No juegues conmigo, Lenù —dijo ella al fin, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro—. Ya he tenido bastante de eso.

Cuando logré responder, mi voz sonó ahogada:

—Yo no estoy jugando.

—Y yo tampoco.

—Tú siempre juegas. De alguna manera, siempre…

—No —dijo ella—. En esto no.

Hubo otra pausa.

—Lila —susurré, rompiéndome por momentos, súbitamente acorralada—, Lila, me voy a ir a Pisa.

Los ojos de Lila perdieron parte de su brillo acerado. Dio un paso atrás; yo tomé aire y me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina.

—Lo sé —respondió ella.

—¿Tú quieres…? —pregunté con un hilo de voz—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Sí.

No dudó ni un momento. Aquella afirmación, a mi pesar, me hizo tanto daño que no pude evitar que las lágrimas me resbalaran por la cara. Me quité las gafas y me las enjugué con el dorso de la mano mientras Lila me contemplaba indolente. Había sido mala idea mostrar tanta vulnerabilidad. Con esas cosas, Lila era peor que una bestia.

—Entonces no sé qué estamos haciendo.

Lila se cruzó de brazos.

—Improvisar.

—Yo no sé improvisar. —Casi me reí entre sollozos.

—Pues entonces, vivir.

¿De qué me servía vivir sabiendo que todo lo que estábamos viviendo no iba a contar dentro de un mes? Aquello era tan contrario a todo en lo que yo creía que no le veía el más mínimo sentido a continuar. Me di la vuelta, todavía sollozando, y recogí mi bolso, que había dejado sobre la silla de mimbre. Tenía intención de marcharme del piso, y quizás para no regresar jamás, pero entonces recordé algo y metí la mano en el bolso.

—Te he traído un libro —musité.

Lila se acercó y cogió el libro para mirarlo: era una edición comentada de _Orlando furioso_ , de Ludovico Ariosto. Sus dedos me rozaron y, por un instante, quise gritar de frustración.

—Ya lo he leído —contestó ella.

Y volvió a meter el libro en el bolso. Pero no se movió. Se quedó allí quieta, mirándome con unos ojos tan tristes que, por unos instantes, no parecían los suyos.

Quise hablar, pero temía volver a llorar si lo intentaba. Aun así, me esforcé mucho y terminé por decir, mirando al suelo, porque devolverle la mirada a Lila me costaba demasiado:

—Li, yo también te quiero mucho. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, pero no sé… No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto. —Suspiré y me apreté el dorso de la mano contra la nariz—. De verdad que no puedo.

Lila siguió sin moverse. Después, alargó la mano y me apartó el pelo de la cara. El contacto fue tan agradable que creo que suspiré sin pretenderlo; ella repitió el gesto y, esta vez, la miré. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello y mi hombro. Estaba reuniendo fuerzas para besarla cuando de repente Lila bajó la mano y dijo abruptamente:

—Vamos.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeé—. ¿Adónde?

Lila había salido al pasillo y estaba poniéndose una rebeca del perchero.

—Fuera —dijo antes de peinarse rápidamente con los dedos, mirarse en el único espejo del piso y colocarse un sombrero que alguna vez fue elegante encima de su larga melena.


	6. El atardecer

Era como si Lila llevase meses, o tal vez años, sin ver la luz del día. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, como los de un niño pequeño, y tenía las piernas tan rígidas que tuve que ayudarla a bajar la escalinata que conducía a su edificio. Cuando por fin llegamos al paseo que conducía al Posilipo, Lila se quedó parada unos momentos, como intentando coger fuerzas. Finalmente, salió de las sombras y miró al sol tapándose con una mano. Hacía un día espléndido.

Caminamos en silencio rodeando la montaña, esquivando a las familias que regresaban de pasar el día allí o en la playa. Yo me quité la gabardina y me la puse debajo del brazo, y Lila hizo otro tanto con su rebeca. Nuestras manos se rozaron unos instantes y sentí que Lila tanteaba y enganchaba la punta de los dedos con los míos. No la detuve. Permanecimos así, apenas cogidas de la mano, hasta que la riada de gente lo hizo casi imposible; aun así, me resistí a soltarla.

Cuando éramos niñas, Lila y yo nos cogíamos de la mano a menudo. Todavía recordaba la vez que habíamos recorrido así el camino que nos separaba del mar, hasta que Lila había decidido que debíamos volver y por su culpa nos habíamos calado por completo bajo la lluvia. El paseo me recordaba a aquel día, a lo dispuesta que estaba a llegar hasta el fin del mundo cogida de la mano de Lila. Ella parecía ir ganando fuerzas a medida que caminaba; poco a poco sus pasos eran más largos y seguros, sus andares más firmes, y llegó el momento en el que me cogió de la mano por completo. Una familia venía en línea recta en nuestra dirección y Lila la esquivó apretándose contra mí, aunque eso supuso que se interpusiera un poco en el camino del marido, quien dio un rodeo y se levantó ligeramente el sombrero para disculparse, aunque su gesto era airado.

Aquel agarre tan firme sí que me puso un poco nerviosa. Aunque yo había desafiado multitudes a los catorce años cogida del brazo de Lila, había algo un poco demasiado íntimo en la forma en la que estábamos caminando; y ya no éramos niñas para cogernos así de la mano, y diría incluso que algunas personas se daban cuenta. De forma instintiva, todos asociábamos aquella forma de caminar con una pareja; y mientras Lila parecía estar cada vez más en su elemento, con la cabeza alta y un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro pálido bajo el sombrero, yo me sentía cada vez más incómoda, hasta que fingí que tenía que soltarme para limpiarme las gafas. Después, mantuve la mano a una respetuosa distancia de la suya y Lila no insistió.

Avanzábamos por el barrio de Chiaia, las calles comenzaban a abrirse y el mar empezó a ser visible a nuestra izquierda. Lila enfiló la vía de Francesco Caracciolo sin intención de interrumpir todavía el paseo. El sol nos daba directamente en la cara y nos cegaba; recuerdo pensar que estaba cansada y que cada paso que daba me alejaba más de casa de mis padres, pero me gustaba estar allí con Lila, por fin en el exterior, y sentir la brisa del mar en mis mejillas, como si con aquella caminata terminásemos por fin la que habíamos empezado hacía muchos años, cuando solo queríamos ver el mar. Me giré un poco y vi que Lila me sonreía; tal vez, solo tal vez, estuviera recordando el mismo momento que yo.

—Cuando te da así el sol, estás preciosa —me dijo—. Ojalá pudiera hacerte un retrato o una fotografía.

Solté una risa nerviosa y Lila dejó de sonreír.

—Yo tengo que estar horrible —dijo.

—No. Tú nunca estarías fea aunque quisieras.

La comisura del labio de Lila se estiró hacia arriba y me miró de reojo.

—Me quieres demasiado, Lenù.

—¿Es malo? —le pregunté.

—No —dijo Lila, pero su rostro se nubló—. O quizás sí. Yo siempre acabo estropeándolo todo.

Puse la mano suavemente sobre su hombro para indicarle que fuéramos hacia el malecón. En el camino, pisando ya la arena de la estrecha playa, compramos dos helados de cucurucho; o más bien, yo los compré. Era agradable sentir el frío sobre los dientes, y más aún ver a Lila tan entretenida con el helado. Me hacía sentir como si de verdad hubiésemos hecho retroceder el mundo durante un rato y volviésemos a ser las niñas de hace unos años que querían jugar en la playa.

Después avanzamos sobre las rocas y el cemento hasta encontrarnos rodeadas de agua por completo.

—No volveré a estar encerrada —prometió Lila.

Se terminó el helado, se recogió la falda y se sentó sobre una roca. Yo entrecerré los ojos, porque el resplandor del sol sobre el mar se reflejaba en los cristales de mis gafas y me cegaba. Lila se quedó mirando al horizonte. Allí, en la punta del malecón, corría el viento y hacía un poco de fresco.

—¿No tienes frío? —le dije, frotándome los brazos.

Lila negó con la cabeza, pero se estiró la rebeca sobre las piernas.

Yo desdoblé mi gabardina, sin saber bien lo que hacer con ella, y luego me incliné sobre Lila y se la puse por encima de los hombros. Lila me miró como si hubiese hecho la mayor barbaridad del mundo; y fui a justificarme al instante, a recuperar mi abrigo con alguna excusa torpe, pero ella estiró la mano y me agarró de la muñeca.

—Ven —demandó, o quizás rogó.

Se hizo un poco a un lado y yo me senté junto a ella, con cuidado, porque la roca estaba resbaladiza y no quería mancharme. Lila se apretó contra mí y compartió conmigo la gabardina, que sin duda era una prenda grande, pero no tanto como para que nos cubriese a las dos. Trató de hacerse muy pequeña y se metió debajo de mi brazo, y yo me reí porque me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la axila, y Lila acabó riéndose también. Me abrazó por la cintura y recuerdo estar así, casi sin moverme, con ella contra mí y su absurdo sombrero en medio de todo, hasta que el sol se puso por detrás del Posilipo y comenzó a hacer frío de verdad. Y entonces Lila dijo:

—¿Por qué todo es más fácil cuando estás fuera?

—Es el sol —medio bromeé yo—. El sol nos da fuerzas.

—Y es el mismo en Pisa, en Nápoles y en cualquier otro lugar. —Lila me apretó un poco más fuerte—. Quiero que sepas que nunca olvidaré este atardecer. Pase lo que pase, estés donde estés, recordaré siempre lo que sentíamos en este momento.

“Nunca” y “siempre” eran palabras muy grandes, y tenía la sensación de que Lila estaba exagerando un poco, pero un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba responder y mucho menos quitarle importancia; y al final le confesé, con la vista fija en el mar, que yo también lo recordaría. Lila alzó un poco la cabeza y me besó en el cuello.


	7. Los intereses

Volvíamos juntas en uno de los autobuses que iban a la piazza Giuseppe Garibaldi, donde yo tenía que hacer el cambio de línea que me llevaría al Rione. Lila había insistido en acompañarme, aunque me preocupaba su trayecto de vuelta a casa más aún que el mío.

—No te preocupes. No hablaré con nadie, te lo prometo —me dijo.

Estamos cogidas firmemente de la mano, sentadas al final del autobús, lejos del tumulto.

—Me gustaría no tener que despedirme —dijo Lila—. Me gustaría ir al Rione transformada en espíritu, y que nadie me viese. Verlos yo y que nadie me viese a mí. Y cuando se fuesen todos a dormir, me metería en tu habitación y pasaría la noche contigo.

Me sonrojé; pensé que todos los ojos de los pasajeros debían de estar fijos en nosotras, aunque no era cierto. Era la primera vez que Lila me decía algo con tanta desvergüenza, y lo hacía en público.

—No puede ser, Li.

—¿Y si me disfrazo como Viola en _El mercader de Venecia_?

—Te descubrirían igual.

—Si me echas una escalera por la noche, treparé a tu balcón. —Lila apoyó la frente sobre mi sien y recitó algunos versos—. Como Romeo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna ante la idea de dormir con Lila abrazada encima de mí, como había soñado. Pero luego recordé el oído de tísica de mi madre y los castigos que nos esperarían si alguien se enterarse (y era muy probable que alguien se enterase) y volví a sacudir la cabeza. No solo era ponerme en peligro a mí, sino exponer muchísimo a Lila a ser descubierta por su familia o por cualquier otra persona en una situación que, como poco, iba a costarnos un buen rato explicar, si es que lo lográbamos.

—Iré mañana a verte —le prometí—. Iré temprano para que nos dé tiempo a hacer muchas cosas.

Lila me devoró con los ojos.

—Tú no sabes _todo_ lo que quiero hacerte.

Tragué saliva y, como me sentía más valiente de lo habitual, le pregunté:

—¿Como qué?

Lila se inclinó mucho sobre mi oído; se tapó con la mano, como si me contara un secreto, y murmuró, con los labios rozándome la oreja:

—Quiero volver a verte a la luz de la vela con las piernas abiertas. Quiero quitarme la ropa delante de ti. Quiero que gimas cuando sientas mi boca sobre tu piel. —La otra mano de Lila había dejado de apretar la mía y ahora estaba sobre mi muslo, temblorosa—. Elena, hay tantas cosas que no sé que me da vértigo. Quiero descubrirlas todas, y quiero que sea contigo.

Aquellos susurros me habían alterado tanto que apenas podía moverme. Parecía que Lila fuese un dragón que se estuviese quemando por dentro. Nunca hasta entonces fui consciente de la intensidad de su deseo, pero aunque el mío fuese más silencioso y no hubiera podido expresarlo con palabras, estábamos en el mismo punto. Cómo podíamos estar tan excitadas en el desvencijado autobús, que seguía su traqueteo, era un misterio, pero durante un buen rato estuvimos calladas, yo con la espalda recta sobre el asiento y la mano de Lila posada casualmente sobre mi falda; y deseaba que quien nos mirase pensara que éramos dos amigas sumidas en pensamientos muy graves, y no aquello que fuese que éramos. Luego Lila apartó la mano con una caricia, inspiré hondo y me di cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aliento todo ese tiempo.

Cuando nos despedimos en la piazza Garibaldi para ir la una a cada lado de la plaza, nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo tan rápido como ardiente. Creo que temíamos que, si nos abrazábamos más de un segundo, ya no nos pudiéramos soltar esa noche.

—Ven pronto.

—Sí —dije yo.

Lila me tomó las manos y me las besó en un impulso.

—Si te retrasas, empezaré sin ti —me susurró; y aunque yo sonreía como si se tratase de una broma, añadió—. Te lo juro. Iré a buscar a los repartidores del butano para que me follen en el rellano.

Borré la sonrisa, escandalizada.

—¡Lila!

—¿Qué?

—Eso… ¡Eso es una vulgaridad!

Lila se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Mis pensamientos a veces son vulgares. Sobre todo contigo. También pienso en atarte a la cama y _traer_ a los repartidores del butano.

Me ruboricé tanto que no pude contestar; Lila dejó de sonreír y me rozó la mejilla con la mano.

—Es broma, Lenù. Solo tráete a ti misma, ¿vale?

Asentí y traté de asumir que el lenguaje de Lila siempre había sido así de crudo… a veces. Después de todo, era ambas cosas: tenía una prodigiosa imaginación y era una chica criada en el Rione. Se giró, me dedicó una última sonrisa y fue medio corriendo a coger el autobús en dirección al Vomero. Yo suspiré una vez más y, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, como si caminase entre nubes, enfilé el largo trayecto que me llevaría a casa de mis padres.

* * *

El día siguiente me bañé, me peiné, me perfumé, me recorté el pelo de las axilas y me aceité las piernas como si fuese a estar con un amante. Era la primera vez que dedicaba a mi cuerpo tantos preparativos; nunca había surgido de natural con Antonio, que salía de su trabajo sucio de aceite de motor y apenas tenía tiempo, pobre hombre, de darse una ducha con agua fría para quitarse las capas más evidentes de grasa de la piel. Recordé el sol dorado de Ischia y lo hermosos que hacía que pareciesen todos los cuerpos bajo él, incluido el de Nino Sarratore y, por supuesto, el de la propia Lila. Tuve ganas de estar de nuevo con Lila en una playa muy lejana, donde pudiésemos pasar la noche juntas en una casita de campo sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó mi madre, metiendo la cabeza en el baño.

—Nada. Me arreglo para salir.

Mi madre olisqueó el aire como un perro.

—Has usado el agua de rosas.

—Sí, solo un poco —me disculpé y, llevada por la costumbre habitual con mi madre, me aseguré de no haber dejado paños sucios en ningún lugar donde ella pudiese verlos.

Mi madre cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y vas así, de punta en blanco, a ver a Raffaella Carracci. O Cerullo. ¿Pretendes de verdad que me lo crea?

—Solo a ella, mamá.

Mi madre clavó los ojos en mí y soltó un largo suspiro. Yo no lo pude aguantar y aseguré:

—No he dicho ninguna mentira.

—Más te vale, porque en este barrio se acaba sabiendo todo, y hay muchos intereses. Sobre todo por parte de Michele Solara. Sabes que le viene fatal que ella lo dejara tirado con la zapatería de la piazza dei Martiri.

No había visto a Michele por ningún lado, pero de pronto sentí miedo. Michele era sagaz y rápido a la hora de captar cosas que otros ni siquiera percibían. Podía… podía habernos estado siguiendo, él, su prometida Gigliola o cualquiera de sus sicarios, mientras paseábamos de la mano. Alguno de ellos podía haber estado incluso sentado en el autobús, con el cuello de la chaqueta alzado, mientras en la parte de atrás Lila me susurraba al oído las cosas que quería hacer conmigo.

En aquel momento supe que la calle no era un sitio seguro para nosotras, y que debíamos abstenernos de tocarnos y, desde luego, de hablarnos de esa manera en público. Por desgracia, y pese a que el paseo de ayer se había llevado parte del peso con el que cargábamos, no estábamos seguras en ningún lugar más que entre las cuatro paredes mohosas de Lila. Ella ya era un objetivo fácil, pero no quería ni pensar en lo que podría desatarse si alguien nos escuchaba.

_¿Vas a consagrarte a salvar el alma de la hija del zapatero?_

—No quiero que vengas más sola por la noche —me ordenó mi madre—. ¿Me has oído?

Yo apreté los puños en el regazo.

—No te gusta que esté con Lila, pero tampoco quieres que esté con ningún hombre. No quieres que esté sola, pero me dices que tengo que volver a casa acompañada. ¿Qué hago, mamá?

Mi madre bufó.

—Es lo que hay. Mientras vivas en esta casa, seguirás mis normas. Cuando te cases…, si te casas, hazlo como a ti te parezca.

—Lila se casó, y mírala ahora. ¿De qué le ha servido el matrimonio?

Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo sé que una mujer casada debería vivir con su marido y no abandonarlo de esa manera. Tu amiga siempre estaba con cosas raras en la cabeza, y así has salido tú, porque desde pequeña le tuviste una admiración que no era normal. Recuerdo que ninguna pensábamos que fuera a casarse, pero lo consiguió, y con Stefano Carracci nada menos; pero quizás Dios la ha castigado por mentir, porque quererlo, quererlo, ella nunca lo quiso. Ella solo quería su dinero, su libertad para hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Me puse en pie. Nunca hasta entonces había sentido tanta necesidad de defender a Lila. De pronto, me sentía como Pasquale; sentía que Lila era yo y que todos, y todas, éramos un poco ella en el barrio.

—Lila hizo lo que pudo —dije—. ¿Por qué la juzgáis siempre? Tú no la conoces como yo. No sabes lo que le hizo su familia.

—Su familia está preocupada por ella —dijo mi madre, que puso la mano sobre el picaporte del baño—. Y no seré yo quien se lo impida si vienen a preguntarte por su paradero. Recuérdalo, Lenù. Hay demasiados intereses en este barrio. Y, que yo sepa, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que regar esa amistad tuya con una buscona.

Quería haberla defendido de esa palabra fea, pero mi madre salió del baño y yo apoyé la frente sobre los azulejos. “Lila no es una buscona”, habría querido decir. “Lila no tiene la culpa de todo, maldita sea. Se han pasado todos estos años difundiendo rumores que solo querían denigrarla…”.

Entonces escuché la voz de Lila ayer, en la piazza Garibaldi, mientras me susurraba con mis manos en las suyas: _Pienso en atarte a la cama y traer a los repartidores del butano…_ Acallé el pensamiento con todas mis fuerzas. Lila me había dicho que jamás había hecho esas cosas. Su único gran pecado había sido enamorarse de Nino y dejar a su marido. Pero… ¿conocía yo tan bien a Lila para asegurar que _siempre_ había sido tan casta como aseguraba? Si lo era, ¿por qué se había lanzado con los brazos abiertos al romance prohibido con Nino? Si siempre lo había sido, ¿por qué Marcello se pasó tantos meses obsesionado con ella? ¿Cómo era capaz de soltar cosas como las barbaridades que me había dicho en la piazza Garibaldi sin despeinarse siquiera?

Acaso podía ser que Lila susurrase palabras parecidas al oído de cualquiera, hombres y mujeres, con la exclusiva meta de inflamar el deseo ajeno. Podía ser que hablase simplemente para ver el efecto que provocaba en los demás, y que solo en contadas ocasiones tuviese intención de cumplir las fantasías que había plantado en cabezas ajenas. El agua de rosas que me había puesto en el cuello me resultó de repente demasiado fuerte y me incliné sobre el lavabo para enjuagarme.

Me miré al espejo, una chica con gafas enormes y pelo demasiado fino para mi gusto, y escuché la voz de Donato Sarratore: _El espejo es lo último en lo que puedes confiar._ A aquella voz se superpuso la de Lila, ayer, convencida: _Estás preciosa. Me gustaría hacerte un retrato o una fotografía_.

La vi inclinarse sobre mí en el autobús para recitarme unos versos de Shakespeare y para decirme que, como Romeo, treparía a mi balcón para cortejarme. No cabía duda de que Lila tenía un talento especial para decirle a cada persona exactamente lo que deseaba oír. Aquellas palabras dejaron de acelerarme el pulso y comenzaron a languidecer en mi interior como hojas en el viento, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de endurecer mi corazón ante las dulzuras que ahora me dedicaba de vez en cuando. Lila, mi Lila, quizá no mentía conscientemente, pero era probable que lo hiciese por falta de juicio; y yo la quería igualmente, pero tenía que protegerme de su necesidad imperiosa de seducir, de su impulsividad y de dejar que convirtiese esto que estábamos viviendo en un romance de libro. Ella había dicho que el amor era más poderoso que todo; pero ¿qué amor, Lila, luz de mis ojos, si el amor en tu vida lo único que había hecho era arrastrarte por el fango? ¿Qué amor, si el amor que yo sentía por ti era egoísta y silencioso y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo llamarlo, si había sido incapaz de impedir el daño que te habían hecho?

Me llevé los dedos a los labios y susurré, solo para escuchar cómo sonaba con mi propia voz, solo para mí:

— _Lila, ti amo. Li, amore mio._

Luego lo repetí en dialecto y pensé que aquello sonaba más auténtico todavía. De las chicas del barrio, yo era la que más utilizaba el italiano. Lila y yo siempre nos habíamos expresado indistintamente en italiano y en napolitano, pero cuando ella dejó de ir a la escuela, comenzó a mostrar una clara preferencia por el dialecto. Eso no afectó a nuestra forma de hablar; yo no tenía problema en seguir contestándole en italiano cuando ella se expresaba en un napolitano sucio, mestizo, que por otra parte era lo que nos rodeaba; pero reconozco que a veces me preguntaba por qué Lila, que era capaz de hablar un italiano bellísimo, insistía en no usarlo en situaciones en las que era totalmente pertinente.

Sin embargo, ella, después de recitarme los versos de Shakespeare en italiano, había cambiado al dialecto cuando me besó las manos en mitad de la piazza Garibaldi. Y recordarlo hacía que las mejillas me ardiesen, porque era como si hubiese apelado a una parte de mí primitiva y salvaje. De pronto, la Lila que me hablaba en napolitano, que me pedía que la lavase en napolitano y bromeaba con atarme a la cama en napolitano, se me antojó peligrosa; porque yo podía argumentar y mantener una conversación en italiano, pero el dialecto era distinto. Era un idioma en el que yo me enfadaba, en el que reprochaba, en el que gemía y suplicaba (sí; ahora me daba cuenta de que las cosas que le dije en la cama, y las que habría querido decirle, eran en napolitano). Si Lila me decía cosas sucias en napolitano, tendría mucha más dificultad para plegarme a sus deseos y ella habría ganado de antemano.

Para evitarlo, decidí que siempre que pudiese, me dirigiría a ella en italiano. De esa manera siempre tendríamos el recuerdo de que lo que estábamos haciendo era un poco una representación, un papel que Lila interpretaba no tanto por maldad, sino porque así era ella como se comportaba con estas cosas. Si me dejaba llevar y empleaba el dialecto, era mucho más probable que las emociones nos emborronaran y estaríamos por completo en su terreno. Quería que esto fuese una cosa de las dos, pero sabía que ella no podría evitar absorberlo, destacar y mantener el control sobre mí de alguna manera, aunque fuese tan retorcida. Así era Lila, para bien y para mal. Estaba en su naturaleza.


	8. Las galletas

Cuando llamé a la puerta del piso de Santa Maria Apparente, esta se abrió, pero no había nadie detrás. La empujé, temerosa, y vi que olía a algo horneado y que por el pasillo alguien había dejado una hilera de galletas con canela.

Me llevó apenas tres pasos recoger todas las galletas y quitarme el abrigo. En la cocina estaba Lila, frenética de actividad. Tenía el horno abierto y algo en el fuego —aquellos pequeños fuegos donde apenas se podía cocinar—, y estaba vestida con la bata de siempre y un delantal. Cuando volvió el rostro hacia mí, estaba exultante y reía, y por un instante, me arrepentí de todo el tiempo que había pasado en el baño y el agua de rosas. Lila había hecho algo mucho más sencillo: cocinar. En el piso flotaba un delicioso olor a galleta y ella, a pesar de que ni siquiera se había puesto pintalabios, estaba tan hermosa que mi deseo por ella, por fin claro y discernible entre los muchos que albergaba, aumentó hasta el punto de hacerse casi insoportable.

—Lenù, soy un desastre como ama de casa —me dijo—. Las galletas están quemadas, y la mermelada…, ayúdame con la mermelada.

La ayudé a quitar el cazo del fuego y remover su contenido para que no se pegase. Mientras tanto, Lila sacó el resto de galletas del horno y las distribuyó en una fuente.

—Son muchas para nosotras dos —le dije.

—Entonces llévate las que queden —respondió ella alegremente—. Dáselas a Pasquale y Carmela. O mejor aún, a Enzo.

Eché un vistazo y vi que la higiene de la cocina había mejorado desde la última vez. Lila había ordenado las especias, había tirado las botellas de aceite de oliva vacías y parecía que hasta había limpiado la suciedad que se acumulaba en la puerta de la nevera. Solo la mermelada en el fuego había vuelto a manchar la pared. Para mi alivio, tampoco había señales de sangre seca en ningún lugar, y volver a escuchar la risa de Lila después de tanto tiempo era como un bálsamo para mis oídos.

Vi que Lila probaba las galletas y la regañé:

—¿No puedes esperar?

—He sido yo quien las ha horneado. Ahora tengo mucha hambre.

Vino hacia mí con una galleta en la mano, me abrazó por detrás y me la puso delante de la boca. Sentí el roce de su vientre, normalmente plano, y me pregunté si no estaba ya algo más abombado; aquello me devolvió a la dura realidad. Lila estaba embarazada; no sabía de cuántas semanas, no podían ser demasiadas, pero en algún momento iba a necesitar no solo comida, sino también cuidados. Necesitaba ropa para el niño, una cuna, un pasapurés y tiempo para preparar sus comidas. Necesitaría ayuda para cambiarlo, juguetes y, sobre todo, espacio. Era impensable que sacase a un niño adelante sola y en este lugar. Esa certeza me golpeó y no reaccioné cuando Lila me rozó los labios con la galleta.

—¿No te gusta? —ronroneó ella contra mi cuello.

Para no ofenderla, tomé un bocado, pero la galleta solo me supo a papel de periódico viejo. Lila se comió el resto y, después, me besó en el cuello y comenzó a deslizar las manos por mis caderas, hasta que comencé a pensar en todo menos las galletas.

Dejé la mermelada, me di la vuelta y la besé. Lila se deshizo el nudo del delantal y se lo quitó de un tirón. Sentía su tacto por debajo del algodón de la bata y, con un escalofrío, fui consciente de que volvía a llevarla puesta directamente sobre la piel. Lila probablemente no se daba cuenta del efecto que aquello causaba en mí. O sí. Creo que sí.

—Ven —me susurró al oído—. Vamos al dormitorio.

—Siempre que no tengas a nadie esperándome… —dije.

Y, como Lila frunció el ceño y realmente no parecía entender, me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo y me tapé el rostro con la mano:

—Maldita sea. Lo siento. El butano.

—¡Ah! —Lila soltó una carcajada—. Bueno, ¿quieres que los llame? Me gustaría tenerte un poco más para mí sola.

—Sola está bien —dije; y me envalentoné, porque Lila parecía querer sacar esa parte de mí y, para sorpresa de nadie, yo quería complacerla también en eso—. De momento.

—Ah, de momento.

—Sí, de momento.

Lila se desabrochó la bata y la entreabrió, dejando ver uno de sus pechos. Luego metió la rodilla entre mis muslos y jadeé cuando noté que me apretaba allí donde yo más la necesitaba.

—Pues tienes bastante por hacer —dijo ella con la voz más ronca que le había oído nunca.

Luego volvió a besarme y me metió la lengua en la boca. Aquello comenzó a ser poco más que un delirio, un torbellino desesperado dentro de mi cabeza. Quería tocar por todas partes a Lila, pero también quería besarla, y ella quería librarse de la bata y a la vez arrastrarme al dormitorio, y la encimera se me clavaba en la cintura con cada embestida de Lila, que no dejaba de clavar su muslo entre los míos.

—Li, despacio —recuerdo que gemí, porque temía no poder controlarlo—. Por favor. Despacio.

Lila respiró con fuerza y se apartó de mí con una sacudida, como si tuviese que obligarse a sí misma a hacerlo; y me miró jadeando, casi como un animal, y yo la besé despacio y terminé de quitarle la bata.

—Llévame a la cama, Lenù —rogó una vez más.

Me incliné un poco, pasé el brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y, haciendo un esfuerzo, la levanté a pulso. Lo había hecho varias veces cuando Lila era una niña pequeña y menuda, y por eso sabía que era posible; pero ahora que ella era prácticamente tan alta como yo, resultaba mucho más farragoso. Lo que no me esperaba fue su reacción:

—¡No! —gritó de pronto—. Así no. Suéltame.

Me empujó y volvió a poner a toda prisa los pies en el suelo. Yo aparté las manos para demostrarle que no iba a volver a intentarlo. Me sentía estúpida. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal, aunque no sabía qué había hecho exactamente.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Lila.

Me tomó la mano y volvió a besarla varias veces, como si quisiera disculparse. Yo me debatía entre abrazarla y dejarla estar, porque ella se había apartado de mí con violencia, como si yo le hubiese hecho daño.

—Vamos al cuarto —dijo ella—, pero no me cojas, ¿vale?

—No, no.

—No es culpa tuya —repitió ella, que por fin se atrevió a cruzar la distancia que nos separaba y besarme de nuevo en los labios.

Nos llevó unos minutos, pero por fin conseguimos recuperar aquello que se había evaporado súbitamente con el grito de Lila y, con mucho cuidado, la guie unos pasos de la mano hasta meternos en el dormitorio. Lila me empujó sobre la cama y se echó encima de mí, completamente desnuda, sin dejar de besarme.

—Li, la ventana —protesté.

Lila estiró el pie y cerró de una patada las contraventanas. Luego siguió a lo suyo y yo estiré los brazos para que pudiese quitarme la blusa. Si captó el olor a rosas, no dio apenas señal de ello; me besó el cuello y los hombros, aspiró entre mis pechos, como si quisiese inhalarme, y luego continuó besándome mientras me desabrochaba la falda. Mientras, yo intenté quitarme los zapatos en la oscuridad y fracasé, y tuvimos que hacer un alto para que las dos terminásemos de desvestirnos. Lila aprovechó para encender una cerilla y volver a prender la mecha de una vela.

Cuando por fin estuvimos desnudas, sentadas sobre el colchón a pocos centímetros de la otra, nos entró una vergüenza súbita. Fue como si de repente fuésemos conscientes de quiénes éramos. En ese momento, Lila adquirió una doble dimensión para mí: era Lila, mi amiga, la persona más importante de mi vida, pero también era una mujer, alguien con un cuerpo muy parecido al mío y con quien, desde luego, no había esperado encontrarme en esta situación. Todo lo que había sido tan natural hacía unos minutos se convirtió en difícil y extraño. Lila era una mujer, tenía unos pechos como los míos y un sexo que olía a mujer. Aun sabiendo como sabía lo mucho que la deseaba, no terminaba de enfrentarme a la idea de que estaba con una mujer en la cama.

Entonces Lila alargó las manos y, despacio, me quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la cómoda. Dejé de ver claramente y, en lugar de ponerme nerviosa, aquello me alivió; sabía que estaba con ella, quería estarlo, pero así no tenía que pasar por el hecho de ver todos y cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo.

Me puse de rodillas, me acerqué más a ella y, durante un rato, simplemente la rocé con los labios por los hombros y el cuello, besándola de vez en cuando. Después comencé a deslizar una mano por su cabello. Me fascinaba el cabello de Lila, podía perderme en él, y a ella parecía gustarle mi caricia; poco a poco bajé la mano hasta su rostro, y de ahí hacia uno de sus senos. Lo acaricié y sentí que Lila se estremecía bajo mi mano; se le puso la piel de gallina y el pezón se endureció. Aquello me animó y probé a hacer lo mismo en el otro con la otra mano. Lila respondía a mis movimientos de una forma casi perfecta; recordé lo sencillo y maravilloso que había sido cuando había enterrado la boca entre mis muslos, algo que me habría dado tantísimo miedo hacía apenas unas semanas y que ella, sin embargo, me había ofrecido sin pensarlo dos veces. Había dicho que solo quería darme placer. Quise hacer algo por ella esta tarde, devolverle al menos una ínfima cantidad de aquel placer.

No tuve que esperar mucho, porque Lila abrió las piernas y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Noté que su sexo rezumaba contra mi vientre y ella comenzó a frotarse contra él, imprimiendo un movimiento tan agradable para ella como para mí. También volví a escucharla jadear y me di cuenta de que aquello me excitaba casi tanto como todo lo demás, así que aumenté la presión sobre sus pechos y le arranqué un gemido. Instintivamente, abrí un poco las manos y ella arqueó la espalda para que no dejase de tocarla; me pareció que sus pezones estaban especialmente sensibles, así que deslicé los pulgares sobre ellos, y Lila contuvo un grito y soltó una palabrota. En aquel momento, no podría haberme importado menos.

—¿Así? —murmuré, y la voz me temblaba.

—Oh, joder, sí —dijo Lila cuando volví a pasar los pulgares por sus pezones—. Así, Lenù. Apriétame fuerte.

Todo volvió a ser fluido y natural, y apretar los pechos de Lila entre mis manos mientras ella se frotaba contra mi vientre se volvió tan normal como cualquier cosa que habíamos hecho hasta ahora, fuese leer con las cabezas juntas, salir a tomar un helado o besarnos. En algún momento, mi boca reemplazó a una de mis manos, y la otra fue a descansar sobre una de sus nalgas, cada vez más inquietas, para ayudarla en aquella fricción que estaba imprimiendo y que sin duda le daba placer. Cuando la mordí con suavidad en el pezón y lo sostuve entre mis dientes, Lila me agarró de repente por el cabello y soltó un siseo.

—Lenù, ¿qué me haces? ¿Eres tú de verdad? —dijo con un tono tan lastimero que me desgarró, y me tocó el rostro con la otra mano, como si quisiera reconocer mis facciones—. ¡No! No pares, me gusta muchísimo. Pero di algo. Necesito saber que eres tú.

Nadie me había pedido jamás que hablase en una situación como esa. Nadie me había hablado en una situación como esa. Pero quería hacerlo, o al menos, intentarlo.

—Eres bellísima, Lila —me forcé a decir, aunque la voz me salía entrecortada y todavía tenía que consagrarme a la labor de besar entre palabra y palabra su pezón—. Me gustas tantísimo. —Y, de pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba empleando el dialecto de forma tan entrecortada y caótica como lo que nos estábamos diciendo, y me obligué a regresar al italiano—. Te deseo. Te deseo tanto.

—Yo también te deseo —contestó Lila en napolitano—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he imaginado esto?

—No. No.

—Porque he perdido la cuenta. —La voz de Lila comenzaba a bordear peligrosamente el tono rabioso que yo le conocía y empecé a advertir señales de peligro—. Me moría por besarte mil veces, pero tú nunca me diste la más mínima señal, nunca.

—No sabía, Li.

—¿Y yo qué? Yo sí sabía. Soñaba con follarte, siempre lo he soñado, incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía…

Me alcé y la besé en la boca con fuerza para callarla. Lila succionó mi lengua y volvió a morderme el labio. Aunque me dolió, la sostuve contra mí y le devolví el beso, pensando que era mucho mejor aquello a que dijese nada más, porque estaba a punto de decir algo que sería demasiado vulgar o demasiado brusco o _demasiado_ para mí, sin más, y entonces lo estropearía todo sin quererlo. Y después de lo que había pasado, lo último que yo quería era que se estropease lo que estábamos haciendo, porque entendía la rabia de Lila, pero simplemente había cosas que no se me habían pasado por la cabeza hasta entonces y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Lila comenzó a relajarse en aquel beso violento, igual que se relajaba poco a poco cuando yo la abrazaba, y la ira que había en sus dentelladas se disolvió y solo quedaron sus labios, húmedos y suaves. Me cogió de la mano, tal y como había hecho la primera vez que estuvimos las dos sobre esta cama, y la bajó por su cuerpo hasta posarla entre sus muslos, encajada entre su cuerpo y el mío. Estaba tan empapada que sus rizos goteaban.

Tomó dos de mis dedos, que yo deslizaba en torno a su abertura sin atreverme a nada más, y los empujó con un solo movimiento dentro de ella. Me quedé rígida, asustada de sentirla de esa manera; pero Lila se ajustó y apretó un poco los muslos a ambos lados de mi cadera, y luego comenzó a moverse. Estaba prieta; más que yo, las veces que me había atrevido a hacer esto mismo conmigo; pero también estaba tan mojada que los dedos entraban y salían de ella sin problema.

Quise imprimir un ritmo, pero a Lila no le pareció bien y, después de algunas tentativas, logramos coordinarnos a la perfección entre los movimientos de mi mano y los de sus caderas. Sentí un calambre en los muslos y supe que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más de rodillas; al notarlo, Lila se apartó un poco y me permitió estirar las piernas, lo cual hice con un gemido. Me empujó suavemente sobre el colchón y se recolocó sobre mí, todavía con mis dedos dentro.

—Túmbate, Lenù. No te preocupes, yo me basto.

Volvía a ser la Lila considerada y dulce del primer día, y me maravilló que fuese capaz de tantas emociones en un rango tan limitado de tiempo; pero probablemente esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Lila, esa capacidad de ser un caleidoscopio, de ser dura y tierna a la vez, de transmitir en cada situación todo lo que yo era incapaz de mostrar. Se movía despacio pero segura encima de mí, con los dedos dentro de ella y la mano sujetando firmemente la mía; había un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, que aumentó cuando Lila se irguió y comenzó a vagar con la otra mano por mis pechos.

Aquella era una postura completamente desconocida para mí, y por supuesto otra que jamás se me habría ocurrido imaginar; una en la que, pese a que era yo la que penetraba a Lila, era ella quien llevaba el ritmo y el control. A duras penas habría podido imaginarla entre un hombre y una mujer; con dos mujeres, me resultaba totalmente nueva, pero me fascinaba que Lila estuviese encima de mí, recibiendo placer y controlando cada movimiento.

Lila me miraba fijamente a los ojos, registrando cada una de mis expresiones. La mano con la que me pellizcaba los pechos subió y se colocó como una araña encima de mi rostro; después me rozó los labios y pude besarla, lo que fue como una liberación.

—Elena —farfulló, y repitió mi nombre una y otra vez—. Elena, Elena.

Sentí que su vagina me apretaba los dedos y resistí la tentación de imprimir un movimiento más rápido. Ella me introdujo el pulgar en la boca y lo acepté de buen grado, acariciándolo con la lengua. Aquello pareció excitar muchísimo a Lila, que comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Sus dedos, que entraban y salían de mi boca, imitaban los movimientos de los míos dentro de su sexo; por entonces sus dedos seguían siendo finos y delicados; pero aun si hubiesen sido los dedos ásperos y envejecidos de otra época, los habría besado y me los habría introducido hasta el nudillo porque eran suyos, de mi Lila, y en esos momentos confiaba más en ella que en mí misma.

—Elena, te deseo —volvió a decir Lila en dialecto, con la voz rota.

—Yo también —le respondí yo como pude en italiano mientras lamía sus dedos—. Te confiaría mi…

“Vida” iba a decir, pero entonces Lila me apretó con más fuerza la muñeca contra su sexo, jadeó y gritó de nuevo mientras se empalaba en mis dedos, como si cada sonido mío le hubiese dado fuerzas. Apoyé la mano en el cabecero, porque temía que fuese a romperlo de la violencia que ponía en sus sacudidas, y acabé con la frente pegada a la suya. Lila, con la cara desencajada, no podía decir nada y aquello me provocó una deliciosa sensación de superioridad y orgullo, de saber que había al menos un contexto en el que yo era capaz de dejarla sin palabras y no ella a mí; pero aquella sensación fue rápidamente barrida por otra ola de placer, y el deseo de darle a Lila tanto de mí como ella desease, hasta quedarme vacía.

Clavé las uñas en su brazo mientras Lila dejaba escapar un resuello y percibí que su humedad me chorreaba por la mano. Aun así, no la retiré hasta que Lila me empujó hacia fuera y, con un último movimiento, se sacó los dedos de dentro de ella, y entonces se derrumbó literalmente sobre mí, agotada y jadeando.

Me acomodé como pude, mitad con ella encima y mitad sobre el colchón, y la besé en la cabeza hasta que pareció recuperar el sentido. Ella apoyó la cara contra mi pecho, empujó el muslo entre los míos y sentí de nuevo mi propio deseo; pero permanecimos así un buen rato, abrazadas sobre la cama y totalmente incapaces de movernos, demasiado felices como para estropear ese momento con palabras.


	9. El secreto

Habríamos estado muchas más horas en la cama de no ser porque yo me obligué a estar pendiente del reloj. Lila había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y cuando le dije, con gran dolor de mi corazón, que me tenía que ir, me estrechó contra ella sin ninguna intención de soltarme. Me vi obligada a deshacerme de aquel abrazo casi a tirones.

—Cuando salgas, saca la basura —me dijo con una sonrisa desde la cama—. He tirado más cosas.

Luego se estiró, se fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse y, al salir, se paseó por el pasillo como su madre la trajo al mundo. Apagué la luz de inmediato para que no la vieran por la ventana.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

—Estoy muy contenta —me dijo, y se estiró para darme un beso.

Recogí las bolsas que estaban preparadas en el pasillo; la mayoría eran sobras de los ingredientes de las galletas. Volví a sentirme un poco sirvienta y mi felicidad se empañó.

—Si tan contenta estás, vístete y baja al menos a despedirme.

Lila se puso la bata y se la ató de cualquier modo a la cintura. Pensé que no se atrevería a bajar así, pero abrió la puerta y bajó las polvorientas escaleras descalza. Saltaba por los escalones como si volviese a ser una niña, totalmente inconsciente, y yo fui detrás, con las bolsas de basura en la mano y preocupadísima por lo que pudieran pensar los vecinos.

Lila abrió el portal, salió al exterior y se apoyó en la puerta de la calle, todavía con la sonrisa.

—Vale, es suficiente —le dije en voz baja.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? Este edificio está casi vacío.

—Por el “casi”.

—No quiero esconderme, Lenù. Con Nino me pasé meses escondiéndome de todo y de todos. Además, ¿qué van a pensar?

—¿Con esa bata? —Alcé las cejas—. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Que tú y yo venimos de romper el cabecero de la cama?

Pese a mi incomodidad, no pude evitar sonreír y puse los ojos en blanco.

—No lo hemos roto.

—Bueno, a la próxima.

Lila sonrió de nuevo y me abrazó. Yo dejé caer la basura y la estreché con fuerza contra mí. Ella puso los labios contra mi cuello, inspiró hondo y luego, sin que apenas me diese cuenta, movió la cara y me besó en los labios. Yo me sonrojé y me aparté.

—Adiós —dijo ella.

—Adiós, Li —le susurré—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Lenù.

Recogí las bolsas y, con mucho esfuerzo, eché a caminar para apartarme del portal. Miré por encima del hombro y vi que Lila seguía allí, aún sonriendo; comprendí que no volvería a subir hasta que no me marchase. Me obligué a bajar la cabeza y caminar más rápido. Dejé las bolsas en el primer contenedor que vi, me limpié las manos con el pañuelo y seguí caminando hacia la parada del autobús que ya conocía.

Aunque había reprendido a Lila por su actitud despreocupada, lo cierto era que la sonrisa se había instalado en mi rostro tanto como en el suyo. Ya en la parada, que estaba como siempre solitaria, me llevé el dorso de la mano a la nariz y percibí claramente el aroma de Lila. Qué bello había sido todo, qué natural y sencillo. Lila y yo teníamos cuerpos similares, pero éramos diferentes, y me moría de ganas por descubrir más semblanzas y diferencias. Me acaricié los dedos, recordando cómo habían estado dentro de ella, y luego los besé discretamente.

—Elena.

Levanté la cabeza, di un paso atrás y me quedé congelada del susto.

Era Enzo. Estaba de pie delante de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros ligeramente echados hacia delante, como si estuviera sosteniendo un peso aún mayor de lo habitual. El pelo rubio le caía a mechones por la frente y la expresión en su cara era impenetrable, pero distinguí claramente que algo muy atormentado centelleaba en sus ojos claros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceé.

—No contabas nada. No sabíamos nada. Decidí pasar a recogerte por si Lila necesitaba algo, pero… —Enzo tragó saliva.

—¿Has venido solo?

Enzo asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Pasquà quería pasarse. También Carmè. Pero yo les dije que probablemente era mejor si solo uno de nosotros… —Enzo volvió a ser incapaz de terminar la frase y miró al suelo.

El bolso me pesaba como una piedra y estaba a punto de caérseme del brazo. Sentí que toda la sangre había huido de mi cabeza; tragué saliva y me tambaleé. Enzo lo notó y alargó la mano para sostenerme, pero yo me aparté. El bolso se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Enzo —dije con voz ahogada—, por favor, no digas nada.

Enzo se agachó y recogió delicadamente el bolso.

—¿Tengo algo que decir, Lenù?

Quise recuperar mi bolso, pero el cuerpo entero me temblaba.

—No es lo que piensas —continué aterrorizada.

—Lenù, hablo en serio. —Enzo levantó la mirada y, por un instante, el centelleo en sus ojos delató también una chispa de furia—. ¿Tengo algo que decir o no?

Entonces me eché a llorar silenciosamente. Me tapé la boca con las manos, aquellas que hace unos momentos estaba besando, henchida de felicidad, y mi gesto se convirtió en una plegaria para Enzo. Él sostenía mi bolso contra el pecho y me miraba, y yo continuaba llorando, demasiado avergonzada para pronunciar palabra. El autobús llegó y ambos lo miramos, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de cogerlo. Yo trataba de calmar mis sollozos.

—¿Vamos a caminar un rato? —farfulló finalmente él.

Me alargó el bolso. Yo lo cogí y asentí.

* * *

Caminar al lado de Enzo fue una versión distorsionada y maléfica de lo que había sido pasear junto a Lila el día anterior. Íbamos muy juntos, como una pareja, en dirección al barrio, esquivando a propósito las calles por las que sabíamos que no debíamos pasar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero no era un silencio agradable, sino tenso e incómodo. Yo tenía la sensación de estar avanzando por una pesadilla de la que no sabía cómo salir.

Encontramos un bulevar con bancos y, sin hablarlo, nos sentamos en uno de ellos. Enzo se apoyó en el respaldo y miró a la fuente que se erguía en el centro del bulevar. Por entonces, a mí se me habían ocurrido ya varias excusas, pero sabía que comenzar a enunciarlas sin que él me lo pidiera era de algún modo una _accusatio manifesta_ hacía mí, hacia Lila y hacia lo que fuera que él había presenciado entre nosotras, de lo cual tenía una cierta idea. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué tenía que haberle pedido a Lila que bajase conmigo justo hoy? ¿Y cómo le había permitido que me besase junto al portal, después de haberme advertido a mí misma de los peligros de hacer nada en la calle? El deseo físico, el placer de lo que fuera que estaba descubriendo, me había sorbido el seso, tal y como me habían advertido la mayoría de libros que leía.

—Lila parecía contenta —dijo entonces Enzo, y di un pequeño respingo.

—Sí. Lo está…, creo. —Me puse el bolso sobre el regazo—. Me ha dado galletas para ti. ¿Quieres una galleta?

Enzo alargó la mano; yo saqué las galletas y, durante unos segundos, masticamos una cada uno en silencio. Se habían puesto duras y, además, Lila tenía razón: estaban un poco quemadas. Hice un esfuerzo por tragarme la mía y luego guardé el resto.

Enzo entrelazó las manos, se echó hacia delante y me miró. Sentí como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. De repente, me veía con los ojos de otra persona y no con los de Lila, desde los que había tratado tantas veces de imaginarme en los últimos días. Sabía que Enzo era tímido y callado, y que al contrario que Rino, Stefano o la mayoría de hombres de nuestro barrio —incluidos Antonio y Pasquale— no era una persona que juzgase a otros sin motivo, pero aun así me sentí peor que un monstruo. Por primera vez, con su mirada, fui plenamente consciente de que lo que hacía con Lila estaba _mal_. No era un simple juego y no podía escudarme en que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan bueno, y tan natural, cuando estábamos solas?

—Fue idea suya —dije en un impulso. No sé si pretendía culpar a Lila o, al contrario, exculparla—. Yo nunca pretendí que se convirtiese en algo real, pero ella me besó. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Enzo jugueteó con los pulgares y creí verle sonreír.

—Lenù, basta. No me interesa saber cómo empezó. Es más, no quiero saberlo.

Me callé al instante.

—¿Qué hay de Pisa? —preguntó Enzo.

—No sé nada —contesté.

—Pero sigue en marcha, ¿o no?

Recordar mi compromiso con la universidad de Pisa trajo de vuelta el mareo, pero por suerte, esta vez estaba sentada. Tragué saliva y asentí. La universidad era el único pensamiento tan importante dentro de mí que estaba incluso por encima de Lila. Era lo único a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar y, precisamente —y aquella certeza me atormentaba—, sabía que ella tampoco me pediría que renunciase a ello.

Enzo inspiró y espiró con fuerza.

—Si sabes lo que estás haciendo, no tengo nada que decir. Pero si no lo sabes, te pido que pares de inmediato. —Volvió a mirarme—. Lila ya ha sufrido bastante. Tiene derecho a vivir tranquila.

En aquel momento, supe que lo que Enzo sentía por Lila iba más allá de la fascinación, física o psíquica, que sentíamos todos en el barrio por ella. Sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos. Nunca le había dado importancia porque era muy reservado y porque llevaba mucho tiempo con Carmela, pero era posible que, en su interior, incluso sintiese por Lila algo parecido a lo que sentía yo. Y pensar aquello encendió una especie de llama en mí que, incluso entonces, distinguí claramente como celos.

—No deberías hablar así —le reproché—. ¿Qué hay de Carmè?

—Lila estaba primero.

—Pero… ¡pero Carmela es tu novia! Lila nunca lo ha sido. —Me callé un momento, porque me di cuenta de que no sabía los pormenores de la relación entre Lila y Enzo—. ¿Verdad?

Enzo se levantó del banco, se metió las manos en los bolsillos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Ven, Lenuccia, te llevaré a casa.

Apreté el bolso contra mí y le dediqué una mirada venenosa.

—Si hablas, se lo contaré todo a Carmela —amenacé.

Mi amenaza era ridícula en comparación con la bomba que podía ser la revelación de Enzo en mi casa y en el barrio, pero estaba verdaderamente asustada. Él volvió a esbozar un amago de sonrisa.

—Bueno —me dijo—, entonces supongo que ahora los dos tendremos que guardar un secreto del otro.

Echó a andar despacio y yo, comprendiendo que no había nada más que decir, me levanté y corrí hasta volver a ponerme a su altura, para que los camorristas que nos viesen venir por la calle pensasen que éramos novios.

* * *

Cuando mi madre abrió la puerta, nos miró alternativamente a Enzo y a mí y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Enzo se adelantó:

—Señora Greco, siento muchísimo haber retrasado a Lenù. No volverá a ocurrir. Acepte mis disculpas.

Yo entré sigilosamente en casa, sin atreverme a dar un paso más largo que otro ni hacer ningún ruido que pudiera atraer las burlas de mis hermanos. Enzo se dio la vuelta para marcharse y entonces mi madre lo llamó:

—¡Scanno!

Enzo la miró por encima del hombro. Mi madre se limpió las manos en el delantal y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—Conocía a tu padre —le dijo—. Un buen hombre. Nunca engañaba con el peso ni te vendía fruta podrida. Bueno en lo suyo y honrado con el resto. Tú has salido a él, ¿no es cierto?

Enzo tragó y respondió en voz baja:

—Sí, señora Greco.

—Bien —dijo mi madre. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió—: Quédate algún día a cenar, si quieres. Donde comen seis, comen siete. —Me echó una mirada de refilón—. Y pronto ocho, como mis hijos sigan creciendo tan rápido.

Luego echó el cerrojo y se volvió hacia mí. Pensé que iba a darme una bofetada y levanté las manos para protegerme, pero solo bufó y se fue en dirección a la cocina. Reía; no era una risa agradable, pero sí escandalosa, una risa que lo atronaba todo a su paso. En aquel momento no lo entendí y me volví loca tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi madre. Mucho tiempo después, lo comprendí. Aunque Enzo no le gustaba especialmente, era preferible a la alternativa, a aquello que yo había insinuado todos esos días con mi comportamiento.

Era una risa de alivio.


	10. La pulsera

Lo sucedido con Enzo me había afectado. Por la mañana, mientras planchaba y mi hermana armaba un desastre con la ropa limpia pretendiendo ayudarme, llegué a la conclusión de que podía fiarme de él, pero solo siempre y cuando yo no hiciese daño a Lila. En el momento en que esto sucediese —o él percibiera que sucedía—, estaría sola ante el peligro. Y quizás Lila había roto todos sus lazos con el barrio y con su familia, pero yo todavía no.

Se me ocurrieron mil barbaridades. Pensé en marcharme de inmediato a Pisa con cualquier excusa, en huir de nuevo a Ischia; lo que fuese para no tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a los ojos tristes y vigilantes de Enzo. Me pregunté si esto podía afectar de algún modo a mi beca de estudios si se supiese. No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero por primera vez sopesé que lo que hacía con Lila tenía un peso real en el resto de mi vida; que la gente podía retirarme la palabra, señalarme con el dedo o incluso agredirme; que corría el peligro, el peligro real, de que se me cerrasen las puertas que tan celosamente había trabajado por abrir.

Además —y esto me molestaba especialmente—, desde su particular punto de vista, Enzo tenía razón. Yo sabía que iba a marcharme y, cada día, el tiempo que iba a pasar con Lila se acortaba. Teníamos a nuestras espaldas un largo pasado como amigas, pero no teníamos ningún futuro, y las dos lo sabíamos. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿merecía la pena hacernos sufrir? Porque Enzo solo se había preocupado por Lila, pero yo estaba preocupada también por mí misma; porque, ahora, la idea de separarme de Lila era más dolorosa que antes, y me sorprendía a mí misma tramando pequeñas escapadas a Nápoles: viajes para los que emplearía, quizá, parte del escaso dinero que me darían mis padres, a los que engatusaría con la idea de una visita familiar y para los que fingiría sentir una terrible nostalgia de casa. Me imaginaba corriendo al piso de Lila desde la estación, como había hecho nada más volver de Pisa, solo para poder gozar furtivamente de un par de horas del peso de su cuerpo y sus besos. No me imaginaba viviendo ni un día, y mucho menos varios meses, sin volver a sentirlos.

Aquello era un despropósito desde cualquier perspectiva.

Estaba tan trabada que decidí hablarle a Lila de todo esto, y contarle la verdad. No hablar del sol y alabar el presente mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada de la otra. Quizá no había sido totalmente sincera con ella acerca de mis sentimientos; había intentado distanciarme hablándole en italiano, viendo sus excesos como salidas de tono más típicas de una novela; pero quizás era yo, y no ella, quien estaba más implicada y quien tenía más que perder en todo esto. Me daba miedo exponer mis vulnerabilidades frente a Lila porque ella casi nunca reaccionaba bien en esos momentos, pero tal vez, si la pillaba en el momento adecuado, encontraría en ella la confidente que alguna vez había sido, la persona que me escuchaba atentamente y que tenía en cuenta todo lo que le decía. Era arriesgado, porque de alguna manera implicaba en mí el deseo de que Lila se desdoblase; de que volviese a ser mi amiga, sin más, para poder confesarle las dudas que tenía con ella misma. Pero dudaba, sufría e, incluso dentro de ese sufrimiento, me asustaba lo clara que tenía una cosa: llegásemos a la conclusión que llegásemos, no dejaría de ir a ver a Lila.

* * *

Tenía la conversación planeada en mi cabeza. Iba a llevar a Lila a algún parque tranquilo y comenzaría a hablarle del futuro, tratando de que dejase atrás su inmovilismo y que empezase a visualizar esas pequeñas escenas de viajes a Nápoles como las veía yo; como una limosna, como una preocupación excesiva que acabaría siendo un problema para las dos; y así, poco a poco, llegaría a la misma conclusión que yo, que era que no merecía la pena sacrificarse tanto y vivir con el alma en vilo por un par de horas de deleite cada tres o cuatro meses. Desconocía los planes de Lila, pero fuesen los que fuesen, tenía que entender que el camino estaba cerrado para nosotras; para lo que éramos ahora mismo y probablemente, también, para lo que habíamos sido hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, todos mis planes se echaron por tierra cuando Lila me abrió la puerta y se arrojó en mis brazos, juntando sus labios con los míos en el mismo rellano de la escalera. La empujé dentro de casa y cerré.

—¡Li!

—Menos mal que has venido —dijo Lila. Me tomó las manos y las besó varias veces como enfebrecida.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije, súbitamente asustada.

—No lo sé. Esta casa es demasiado pequeña. Hoy es como si no pudiera escapar de mis pensamientos.

Lila desvió la mirada un instante; vi que había ropa de hombre tirada por el pasillo y me alarmé, pero me di cuenta de que eran los pantalones, las camisas y los jerséis de Nino, que Lila había sacado por fin de los armarios. Sin embargo, no estaban ordenados en un montón, sino dispersos, como si alguien los hubiera arrojado con furia contra las paredes. De pronto, toda aquella ropa vacía también cobró para mí la apariencia de Nino, presente en alma por todo aquel piso, y la idea me puso la piel de gallina.

—Te ayudaré a tirar eso —le dije.

—¡No! —Ella me detuvo bruscamente—. No quiero tirarlo. He cambiado de idea. Que se quede aquí, y ya me iré yo cuando sea.

La miré perpleja. Después, la agarré de la mano y aparté la pulsera para comprobar su herida de la muñeca. Estaba fresca.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —le dije muy seria.

—Me distrae. —Lila apartó la mano—. Y tú no estás aquí siempre.

—No _puedo_ estar aquí siempre —dije exasperada.

—¿Y por qué no?

Boqueé, sin creerme lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¿Te escuchas siquiera? ¿Has tirado por toda la casa la ropa de tu antiguo amante y ahora te quejas de que no esté contigo a todas las horas del día?

Lila se cruzó de brazos. Conocía aquella obstinación suya y sabía que era incapaz de pararla. Era como una fiebre. Cuando se prendía la mecha a sí misma, ardía hasta quemarse y quemarlo todo a su alrededor.

—Hablo del futuro, Lenù.

Me apoyé contra la pared del pasillo y me froté las sienes. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había previsto yo que transcurriese la tarde, aquella conversación era poco más que un derrumbamiento total y absoluto en todos los sentidos.

—Li —le rogué—, Li, por favor. Piensa en lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo he pensado. Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Apreté los puños y la miré con todo el odio del que fui capaz. Lila me sostuvo la mirada, como retándome. Absorbía mi odio sin problema, se alimentaba de él para avivar su fuego.

—Me dijiste que jamás me pedirías que no fuese a Pisa —dije, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Y no te lo pido.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —grité en dialecto, y casi se me escapa un insulto que, en aquel momento, sentía como totalmente cierto.

Lila abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y nos tragamos nuestra discusión. Ella dio unos pasos y echó un vistazo por la mirilla.

—Tengo que abrir —me susurró.

Cuando abrió la puerta, apareció en el umbral un señor sudoroso, de la edad de mi padre o quizás un poco más, seguido de un niño flacucho que lo acompañaba. El señor llevaba a hombros una bombona de color naranja e hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

—Buenas tardes. Butano.

Lila los hizo pasar a la cocina. Yo escondí la cabeza entre los hombros y contemplé la pared del pasillo hasta distinguir sobre ella cada rugosidad, pero fue en vano: tenía que estar colorada de la cabeza a los pies.

Mientras el señor ajustaba la bombona en el tubo del gas, oí que Lila se aguantaba la risa. Salió al pasillo, se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina y me dirigió una mirada que terminó en una carcajada. Quise rogarle que no hiciera eso, pero la situación era tan chusca que terminé tapándome la cara y riéndome yo también en silencio.

El niño salió al pasillo y nos echó una mirada perpleja. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción cuando su padre instalaba el butano. Cuando este salió, se limpió el sudor en la camiseta, miró a Lila como si estuviera loca y le hizo una señal al niño para que le extendiera un papel y un bolígrafo.

—Si nos puede echar una firma —dijo el hombre.

—Yo no llevo estas cosas —respondió Lila—. Está todo a nombre de mi marido, el señor Sarratore.

—Ya tendrá que ser con la siguiente instalación, entonces.

—Lo lamento profundamente —dijo ella con voz de no lamentar nada.

Cuando los del butano se marcharon por fin por la escalera, Lila se rio tanto que tuvo que sostenerse la barriga. Yo me crucé de brazos. La cara me seguía ardiendo como si la hubiese metido en el horno.

—¿Esto se va a convertir en algún tipo de broma recurrente entre tú y yo? —pregunté con tanta dignidad como pude.

—Lo siento, Lenù, pero ha sido tan divertido… La fantasía siempre es mejor que la realidad —dijo ella, y me dio un abrazo.

Lo bueno era que se nos habían pasado las ganas de discutir. El fuego de Lila había remitido y se había quedado en meras brasas. Fue a la cocina para prepararse una manzanilla y yo le hice una seña para que me sirviese otra a mí también.

—Si viviésemos juntas, sería una locura —declaré, con las manos rodeando la taza humeante—. Discutiríamos todo el tiempo.

—Sí. Olvídalo.

Lila se tomó la manzanilla con tranquilidad y luego recogió los cacharros. Cuando comenzó a lavarlos, volví a verle el trazo rojo e hinchado de la herida de la muñeca, y la aparté con suavidad del fregadero. Lila inspiró con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y me besó mucho rato. Era un beso de disculpa, un beso que hablaba por las palabras que no pronunciaba.

Me llevó a la cama, tomándome por la barbilla y dándome un beso cada pocos pasos. Se sentó sobre el colchón y retrocedió poco a poco hacia el cabecero, tirando de mis manos hasta situarlas sobre su cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que quería ser amada y agasajada, que esta vez no quería ser ella quien estuviese encima de mí. Esta era Lila fingiendo ser quien no era, tratando de borrar las huellas de los golpes y arañazos que propinaba sin control cuando se desbordaba.

Hice un esfuerzo. Lo hice porque yo también deseaba el tacto de Lila, y más aún cuando habíamos discutido tan violentamente hacía apenas un rato. Sentía un vacío en el pecho e intenté llenarlo con sus besos, con el tacto suave de la piel bajo su blusa, con sus manos posadas tiernamente en el borde de mi falda. Pero mi corazón no estaba puesto en lo que hacíamos y, en vez de mejor, lo único que pasaba era que me sentía peor a cada minuto.

Lila, sin embargo, era mucho más capaz de desconectar. Pasó las piernas por encima de mis nalgas y las cruzó para sentir la presión de mi vientre contra el suyo. La oí gemir de nuevo, bajito, y por un instante todo aquello me pareció superfluo, como algo bello, pero muy distanciado de mí. Finalmente Lila se dio cuenta de mi pasividad.

—No quieres —me dijo.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que…

—No te apetece.

—Pero puedo hacerlo si tú lo deseas.

Lila salió de debajo de mí y se sentó.

—No. Dejémoslo. —Se abrochó la blusa.

Aquello era un alivio, pero dolía como un rechazo y, de alguna forma, no contribuía a limpiar el ambiente entre ella y yo. Permanecí sentada en el colchón, mirándome las manos sobre el regazo, mientras Lila se abrazaba las rodillas. Había una respetuosa distancia de seguridad entre nosotras.

—Quizá no deberíamos hacerlo más —le dije.

—¿Por qué?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Muchas razones. Está mal.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—No lo sé —dudé—. ¿La Biblia?

—No, la Biblia no dice nada de esto. Dice que no yacerás con un hombre como con una mujer, pero eso solo tiene sentido si eres un hombre.

—Ah.

Lila apoyó la mejilla sobre las rodillas.

—A mí me gusta —dijo—. Me gusta mucho.

—Sí, a mí también. —Tragué saliva.

—Nunca he creído que estuviese mal —dijo Lila—. Pero no sabía lo que tú pensabas. Si te hace sentir mal, no lo haremos más.

Me aparté el pelo de la cara.

—No es eso, Li. No del todo. Estoy… —Suspiré—. Estoy hecha un lío. Nunca había hecho esto antes. —Me atreví a preguntar algo que no sabía si quería saber—. ¿Tú sí?

—¿Acostarme con una mujer? —Durante un momento tenso, Lila pareció pensar—. No.

Me levanté de la cama, haciendo chirriar los muelles. A menudo Lila era demasiado directa para mí. Me sentía cansada y agobiada, y me recoloqué la ropa con intención de marcharme.

—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó entonces ella, que no se había movido.

La miré y medité mi respuesta.

—Volveré —dije—, pero solo si dejas de hacerte daño.

Lila jugueteó con su pulsera.

—Hablo en serio —insistí—. No puedes tenerme pensando que a lo mejor un día no te encuentro.

—Sabes que no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad? —Lila levantó la vista—. Lo que está mal es esto. —Y se llevó el dedo a la sien.

Yo extendí la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Solo puedo hacer lo que puedo hacer.

Lila miró el mapamundi que estaba colgado en la pared del dormitorio. Después se desabrochó la pulsera, se levantó y la dejó sobre mi mano como si fuera una ofrenda; yo apreté los dedos en torno al objeto y me lo guardé rápidamente en el bolsillo.

Lila esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Qué lista eres, Elena.

Lo dijo con el que probablemente era el tono más dulce que me había dedicado aquella tarde. Aquello. Aquello era siempre lo que me confundía. Aquello era lo que me debilitaba. Aquello era de lo que no podía prescindir. Su aprobación, su afecto genuino.

—Lo has prometido —dije, para asegurarme.

Ella asintió. Luego me puso las manos sobre los hombros y me dio un beso. Por alguna razón, me pareció el único beso genuino que habíamos compartido ese día, y fue como un bálsamo sobre mi corazón después de la montaña rusa de emociones. Algo se ablandó en mí y sentí el deseo de abrirme, de compartir parte del tormento que tenía en la cabeza con ella.

Le susurré:

—Enzo lo sabe.

Lila frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?


	11. La reunión

Cuando llegué al barrio, me escurrí entre las sombras para ir a casa de Enzo. Me alegré mucho de verlo apoyado en el portal, solo, contemplando las siluetas de los edificios al atardecer y fumándose un cigarrillo. Cuando me vio, dejó caer el cigarrillo al instante y se frotó los labios, como si lo hubiese pillado _in fraganti_ en algún delito.

—¿Me acompañas a casa? —le pedí.

Enzo caminó a mi lado de nuevo. Cruzamos la plaza en silencio.

—No podemos hacer esto todos los días, Lenù —me dijo él—. La gente habla. Carmè se enterará.

—Solo será por un tiempo —le prometí, y añadí—: ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien.

Respondió con sequedad, sin ganas de profundizar en el tema. Yo tomé aire y le dije:

—He hablado con Lila. Le gustaría que la visitaras.

—¿Cómo? —Enzo se detuvo unos instantes—. ¿En esa casa?

—Sí. Tú y Pasquale y Carmela, si queréis. Pero sobre todo tú. —Me acerqué un poco más a él para no tener que hablar en voz alta, y traté de contener mis celos mientras le decía—: Tenías razón. Está muy sola, y creo que pasar tanto tiempo así no le sienta bien.

Enzo no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Cuando nos acercábamos a mi portal, rompió su silencio:

—¿Irás mañana?

—Sí.

—Bien. Entonces pasaré a buscarte a las cinco.

No había esperado una respuesta tan rápida, pero ahora no podía echarme atrás.

—Suelo ir a las cuatro. Se tarda en llegar.

—A las cuatro entonces —dijo Enzo.

* * *

Enzo cumplió su palabra. Por primera vez, hice el largo trayecto hacia Santa Maria Apparente acompañada. Al principio estábamos muy incómodos, pero una vez más, comprobé que la compañía de Enzo ahuyentaba parte de las miradas y comentarios que recibía por parte de los hombres, en este caso de quienes me veían sola en el transporte público. Aquello me disgustaba, pero también era agradable no sentirse acosada por una vez, no tener que huir de manos demasiado largas ni de insistentes miradas lascivas de las que no sabía cómo escapar.

Había vivido una situación similar con Antonio, pero él y yo apenas habíamos salido del barrio. Además, Antonio era muy nervioso y Enzo, a pesar de ser mucho más bajo, desprendía cierta seguridad en sus movimientos. Así que me relajé un poco y logré poner en marcha una conversación tentativa acerca de los cambios en el barrio, de los que Enzo lo sabía todo, pero yo estaba como siempre un poco al margen.

—Michè ha puesto a Alfonso al frente de la zapatería de la piazza dei Martiri —me contó—. No creo que haya dejado de buscar a Lila, pero ya no parece importarle tanto. Creo que los Solara tienen otros problemas. El otro día vi a Marcello discutiendo a gritos con dos desconocidos delante de la tienda.

—¿Deudas?

—¿De los Solara? Imposible. Están forrados de dinero negro. —Enzo hizo una pausa—. Pero puede que no estén a buenas con Stefano. Desde que Lila se marchó, busca pelea por todas partes. ¿Sabes que le rompió la nariz a Rino?

—No —dije sorprendida.

—No se lo cuentes a ella, pero sí. Llegaron a las manos en una reunión de familia. Nadie sabe por qué.

Yo tenía una idea, pero no me pareció apropiado mencionarla. Sabía que a Rino había tenido que afectarle mucho dejar de saber por completo de Lila, y su temperamento fogoso —tan parecido al de la propia Lila en el fondo— había hecho el resto. Quizá, a su manera, el propio Stefano también estaba afectado. Aquella situación era extraña para todos.

Así, mientras nos acercábamos al piso de Lila, llegamos poco a poco al tema que tanto Enzo como yo habíamos evitado mencionar. Cuando subíamos la escalinata que conducía a su portal, me sentí obligada a mencionarle a Enzo algunas cosas:

—El piso de Lila es muy pequeño. Y no está muy…

—¿Limpio?

—Habitable. —Suspiré—. Pero limpio tampoco, y eso que la ayudo todos los días. Ella tiene… no sé, como brotes de actividad, y de pronto lo desordena todo.

—Mm.

—Enzo, me preocupa —le confesé al fin—. Sé que ella también te importa, y que crees que para mí esto es algo que… Pero no es así, no es así en absoluto. No he podido dejar de venir a verla ni un solo día desde que llegué. Siempre estoy pensando en ella, siempre. Es solo que no sé qué más hacer para ayudarla.

Enzo asintió levemente.

—Te creo.

—No he podido contárselo a nadie hasta ahora —añadí angustiada. Las palabras brotaban de mí y no parecían tener fin—. No sé qué hacer. Yo me voy a ir, y no creo que esté en condiciones de quedarse sola, pero no voy a poder visitarla todo el rato.

—Paso a paso, Lenù. —Él me tomó de los brazos—. Vamos a verla y a pasar la tarde con ella. ¿Vale?

Me di cuenta de que me estaba agarrando a Enzo como un clavo ardiendo porque no tenía nadie, absolutamente nadie, a quien hablarle de mis sentimientos por Lila. Aunque yo no lo había elegido, era la única persona que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, y yo necesitaba desesperadamente confiar en alguien. Mi recurso natural era Lila, pero aquello era absurdo. No podía hablarle a Lila de Lila.

—Vale.

* * *

El día anterior, cuando le había contado a Lila lo de Enzo, se lo había tomado con mucha más tranquilidad de lo que yo esperaba. Me había dicho:

—¿Pero te trató mal o algo?

—No. Solo estaba… desconcertado.

—Es normal. ¿Tú no lo estás?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa a estas alturas?

Lila se rio mientras se tocaba distraída la herida de la muñeca, allá donde hasta hace poco había estado la pulsera.

—Bueno, en algún momento alguien se tenía que enterar. Me alegro de que haya sido Enzo. Es un buen chico. Me gustaría volver a verlo, Lenù, lo echo de menos. A él, a Pasquà y al resto de gente del barrio.

—Y si los echas de menos, ¿por qué no vuelves?

La expresión de Lila se ensombreció.

—Sabes que no puedo.

Me acerqué a ella y le aparté la mano de la herida. Vi que estaba hinchada, así que fui al cuarto de baño a buscar alcohol. Me sorprendió que el bote estuviese casi entero.

Volví junto a Lila, eché un poco de alcohol sobre un algodón y le limpié la herida con cuidado.

—Podrías volver sin que nadie se enterase. A ver a tu madre, a Enzo y a Carmela, a Rino.

—¿Y dormiría contigo? —Lila me pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y sentí que se me erizaba la espalda.

—Bueno —respondí, esquiva, pero no tanto—. Si lograses encontrar un sitio, podemos hablarlo.

—Enzo no es _tan_ bueno. Y su casa es demasiado pequeña.

—Li…

— _Oh, Romeo, Romeo, dove sei che non ti vedo?_ —me susurró Lila al oído en perfecto italiano, y las dos sonreímos.

* * *

Lila nos recibió con perfecta cordialidad. Había hecho por Enzo todo el trabajo que no se esforzaba en hacer por mí: había tirado (o guardado) toda la ropa de ayer, barrido el suelo, limpiado la mesa de la cocina e, incluso, en algún momento había tenido que salir sola de casa, porque vi un par de flores frescas en un jarrón solitario.

Nos puso un café y nos sentamos los tres en torno a la estrecha mesa. Lila no paraba de hablar. Era como si la presencia de Enzo la rejuveneciera, a pesar de que él no decía nada y yo me limitaba a beberme el café intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible. Hablaron de cosas del barrio, donde Enzo repitió más o menos lo que me había dicho a mí, y luego Lila comenzó a recordar momentos graciosos que habíamos compartido en el pasado. Algunos de ellos, como el del baile, se transformaron por arte de magia en recuerdos inofensivos, como si Enzo y Lila simplemente hubiesen bailado, se hubiesen reído y la noche no hubiese acabado tan mal como de hecho acabó. Yo la contemplaba fascinada y Enzo hacía otro tanto; se diría que estaba reescribiendo toda nuestra historia; que una vez más, la estaba convirtiendo con su prodigiosa imaginación en una novela desenfadada que leía en alto para los tres.

En un momento determinado, mientras hablaba, Lila alargó la mano y la puso sobre la mía, que yacía sobre la mesa, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. No la apartó. Se quedó allí, acariciándome apenas con el pulgar, y yo deseé que me tragase la tierra. Me quedé congelada. Enzo no pudo evitar desviar los ojos un instante hacia nuestras manos, pero se obligó a continuar mirando a Lila.

Al cabo de un rato, dejó de ser tan incómodo y por fin pude apartar la mano, pero entonces Lila se levantó para echar más café en las tazas, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un leve beso en la sien. A mi pesar, noté que me estremecía. Había algo prohibido en hacer aquello delante de Enzo, algo que me hacía sentir extraña y confusa; pero también algo liberador, porque Enzo lo sabía todo y lo comprendía todo sin necesidad de largas explicaciones. Quizá Lila tenía razón. Quizá que Enzo se hubiese enterado era algo positivo y no el apocalipsis que yo había imaginado.

Cuando Lila volvió a sentarse y acercó un poco la silla hacia mí, me miró interrogante; yo extendí la mano y permití que me la cogiera por debajo de la mesa. Nuestras manos reposaron juntas sobre mi muslo y de ahí ya no se movieron. El resto de la conversación con Enzo transcurrió mientras Lila me estrechaba la mano. Aquello parecía darle fuerzas para dejar caer poco a poco la fachada novelesca y preguntar por temas más serios.

—¿Cómo está Rino?

Enzo se rascó la oreja.

—Trabaja mucho. Pregunta por ti, pero nadie le ha dicho nada todavía.

—¿Y Pinù?

—Pinuccia está un poco sobrepasada con el niño. Parece que le cuesta comer. Dice Carmè que es de los complicados.

—Mi sobrino —dijo Lila, entre melancólica y orgullosa.

—Sale a tu rama de la familia. —Quise hacer una broma, pero Lila y Enzo me miraron sin comprender y supe que había metido la pata.

De alguna forma, se entendían mucho mejor entre ellos. La conversación fluía, sin ninguna intervención por mi parte más que sostener la mano de Lila, y me retraje de nuevo. Enzo y Lila se pusieron a hablar como si estuviesen solos. Él le preguntó qué tenía pensado hacer a partir de ahora, y Lila contestó que no lo sabía, aunque tenía algunas ideas.

—El dinero no cae del cielo —respondió Enzo.

—Lo sé —dijo Lila—. Me pondré a trabajar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Trabajé en la charcutería y en la zapatería, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me ves capaz?

—Te veo _muy_ capaz. Pero… ¿es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Divorciarte de tu marido, empezar una nueva vida?

Lila se encogió de hombros. Noté que evitaba conscientemente mencionar lo más importante: su embarazo. Aquello supondría meses, tirando por lo bajo, en los que no podría trabajar, y no entraría dinero. Tuve la impresión de que no éramos del todo sinceras con Enzo, y que no valía de nada que nos atreviésemos a cogernos de la mano en su presencia si no le contábamos la verdad. Además, Lila actuaba como si de pronto Enzo fuese su mejor amigo. Si iba a incluirlo de nuevo en su vida, tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Lila está embarazada.

Lila se calló de repente y me fulminó con la mirada, como si hubiese dicho una inconveniencia terrible. Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero me mantuve firme.

Enzo apoyó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Estáis bromeando. —Cuando yo negué con la cabeza, preguntó—: ¿Quién es el padre?

—Nino Sarratore —contesté.

Noté que Lila me clavaba las uñas en la mano y me solté de un tirón. Ella se levantó de la mesa a la vez que lo hacía Enzo y se quedaron mirándose, como fieras a punto de pelear.

—No puedes quedarte aquí con un hijo.

—¿Quién va a decidirlo? —dijo Lila, súbitamente combativa—. ¿Tú?

—Mira a tu alrededor. Este no es lugar para criar a un bebé.

—No voy a volver —casi gritó Lila—. Por mucho que me lo digáis, no voy a volver. Y si tiene que ocurrir alguna desgracia…

—¡Li! —Me puse en pie y la detuve—. Por favor, no hables así.

Ella se libró de mis manos y fue hacia la nevera, de donde sacó lo que parecía un pastel de chocolate. Cuando le quitó el paño que lo tapaba, vimos que había hecho una tarta con el resto de las galletas de hacía dos días. Creo que tanto Enzo como yo sentimos un escalofrío al verlas, y no precisamente de placer.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —dijo Lila.

Luego, sirvió la tarta como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Enzo picoteó de su plato y después se levantó a por su chaqueta.

—Creo que me voy a ir.

Me levanté de la silla automáticamente, pero Lila me echó una de sus miradas desamparadas y Enzo me hizo un gesto.

—No, Lenù, no te preocupes. Quédate.

—Me sabe mal. —Lila se levantó también mientras Enzo se ponía el abrigo, pero no hizo el más mínimo gesto de invitarlo a que se quedara—. ¿No quieres llevarte parte de la tarta?

—No hace falta, gracias.

Enzo se encaminó a la puerta y Lila fue a despedirlo. Vi que se le echaba en los brazos y él, sorprendido, la besaba en las mejillas y quizá permanecía abrazado a ella un segundo más de lo correcto.

—Me ha gustado mucho verte —dijo ella—. Vuelve cuando quieras.

—Lo haré.

En el último momento, él se volvió hacia mí y se estiró para besarme también en las mejillas. Como no lo hacíamos habitualmente, resultó raro y más bien nos chocamos las caras.

—Ten cuidado al volver —me dijo Enzo—. Cuando llegues al barrio, pasa a buscarme si quieres y te acompañaré a casa.

—Gracias, Enzo.

Él echó una última mirada a Lila y se marchó por las escaleras. Lila lo contempló bajar y, cuando por fin cerró la puerta, estaba radiante.

—Es un chico encantador.

—Sí —mascullé—. Se preocupa por ti.

—Echaba mucho de menos hablar con alguien del barrio.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Yo también soy del barrio.

—Tú eres distinta, Lenù.

Lila se puso a recoger las tazas y lo que quedaba de la tarta. La ayudé, pero sin muchas ganas. Puse los cacharros en el fregadero y abrí el grifo para tener agua suficiente para fregar.

—No sabía que tenías tanta confianza con Enzo —comenté mientras echaba jabón en el estropajo.

—Siempre nos hemos caído bien en la distancia.

—¿Te has acostado con él alguna vez?

Lila se apoyó en el fregadero, me puso la mano en la cintura y me miró con esa sonrisita suya.

—¿Ya estás celosa?

—No —dije sin desviar la vista de las tazas y deseando que apartase la mano—. Es una pregunta de verdad.

—No.

—¿Por qué siempre tardas en contestar?

Lila se puso seria y retiró la mano.

—Y tú, ¿por qué me preguntas si me he acostado con todo el mundo?

—No es “todo el mundo”. Ayer te pregunté…

—Si había estado antes con una mujer. ¿Y con quién habría sido? ¿Con Carmè? ¿Con Pinù?

Suspiré.

—No lo sé, Li, ¿vale? No siempre me he enterado de todo lo que has hecho. Te hacían propuestas de matrimonio y me las contabas todas juntas, como quien relata lo que le ha pasado esa semana. Una vez volví de Ischia y me encontré con que de repente Stefano era tu novio. _Stefano_.

Lila se cruzó de brazos.

—Y si hubiera follado con Enzo en el pasado, ¿qué?

Dejé una taza para secar con demasiada fuerza de lo que pretendía.

—Entonces al menos lo sabría. No pensaría que sois, no sé, amigos que se abrazan como si no se hubiesen visto en años, compañeros de baile que echaban un polvo a escondidas del resto, esas cosas.

Lila entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de aguantar siempre lo mismo.

—¡Entonces no seas como eres!

Me llevé la mano a la boca, algo asustada de lo que acababa de decir. Lila sonrió de forma desagradable, como si mi salida de tono fuese precisamente lo que estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo soy?

—No quería decir eso. —Me sequé las manos y traté de arreglarlo—. Sabes que… que lo fuerzas. —Busqué en mi memoria algo que pudiera servirme—. Tú misma me lo dijiste. Te obligas a deslumbrar siempre, a ser el foco de atención para todos.

Los ojos duros de Lila mostraron una chispa de culpabilidad; luego esa chispa se enterró muy en el fondo, bajo un brillo húmedo, y sentí como si alguien me hubiese clavado un cuchillo. No quería hacer sentir mal a Lila. Por encima de todo, no quería hacerla sentir mal con esto. Aunque me hiciera daño. Aunque supiese que había un fondo de verdad en ello.

Por encima de todas nuestras diferencias, ni Lila ni yo teníamos la culpa de ser como éramos.

—Es cierto —dijo Lila—. Me he pasado… ¿cuántos años? ¿Catorce? Me he pasado catorce años intentado impresionarte. Y solo en esta última semana has dejado de verme como una simple amiga.

—No… No hables así. —Fui hacia ella y la tomé de las manos—. Sabes que no es cierto.

—¿Cómo que no?

Tragué saliva. Lo que quería decir era: _Tú siempre me has fascinado, Lila. Hasta un punto que no te imaginas. Nunca has sido para mí una simple amiga, por mucho que lo intentase. Hubo momentos en los que toda mi vida eras tú. La medida de mi vida sigues siendo tú._

Lila me miraba inquisitiva.

_Todo lo que hice, prácticamente todo lo que hago, es por ti. Para superarte. Para impresionarte. Para quererte. Intento odiarte, pero nunca lo consigo del todo._

Traté de pronunciar las palabras, pero el orgullo me impedía hablar. El orgullo y el miedo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Elena?

_Lila, creo que te amo._

—¿Puedes besarme? —susurré.

Lila me atrajo hacia ella inmediatamente, pegó sus labios a los míos y hundió la lengua en mi boca. La abracé con fuerza y nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, como si quisiéramos devorarnos, chocándonos los dientes, arañándonos las mejillas, enredando los dedos en el pelo de la otra con objetivo de buscar más, más, más. Me noté las mejillas húmedas, pero por una vez, no era yo. Era Lila. Lila estaba llorando.


	12. La marea

Lila no lloraba nunca. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que tenía toda la razón del mundo y estaba celosa, que tenía miedo de no ser especial para ella, que tenía miedo de que esto acabase, porque acabaría en breve y no sabía qué iba a ser de mí, simplemente no lo sabía, porque no me imaginaba mi vida sin ella. Pero no quería dejar de besarla y de apretarla contra mí. Mis manos se volvieron garfios en los cabellos de Lila, mis labios no cesaban de perseguir los suyos; y solo cuando me aparté lo suficiente para coger una bocanada de aire, ella me empujó hacia atrás y se sacó de un tirón el jersey con el que había recibido a Enzo. Después se quitó la falda y la ropa interior con la misma virulencia y se subió de un salto a la lavadora.

Echó las caderas hacia delante y abrió las piernas.

Los ojos de Lila eran como los de un animal; me fascinaba su capacidad para estar en esa posición, medio desnuda, y no sentir la más mínima vergüenza por ello, porque ahora comprendía que esta Lila era quien era ella en lo más profundo, pura energía y deseo, y por qué iba a avergonzarse de ser como era cuando yo la había querido _precisamente_ por como era siempre, la había admirado siempre y la había deseado siempre, aun cuando no lo supiera. Me concedí un instante para contemplarla y el brillo depredador en los ojos de Lila se atenuó.

Puse la mano en su rodilla.

—No —solo dije, aterrada ante la idea de que se tapase—. No.

El pecho de Lila subía y bajaba. Yo miré un segundo a la ventana de la cocina para comprobar que no podían vernos desde el patio, o al menos no muy detenidamente, y me quité la ropa, imitando cada uno de los movimientos de Lila. Luego me acerqué a ella y le quité los zapatos, tomándome mi tiempo para trazar un camino de besos en cada una de sus piernas. Dejé caer el último al suelo y me acerqué poco a poco por su muslo hacia su sexo abierto.

Lila estaba húmeda, casi tanto como lo había estado la vez que había estado a horcajadas encima de mí en la cama. Aquello me excitaba, pero también me asustaba. Me di cuenta de que se estremecía de tenerme tan cerca y que se agarraba con fuerza al borde de la lavadora, expectante. Deposité un beso sobre su sexo y luego, recordando lo que ella había hecho conmigo, deslicé hacia abajo la lengua.

—¡Oh!

Lila contuvo un gemido y una de sus manos pasó torpemente del borde de la lavadora a mis cabellos, como si quisiera aferrarse a ellos, pero no se atreviese. Mientras tanto, yo me hundí más en sus pliegues y rocé con los labios el capuchón de su botón del placer. Lo descubrí con los dedos: estaba hinchado, palpitante. Lo besé.

—Si haces eso… —dijo Lila entrecortada—. Si haces eso, voy a acabar muy rápido…

Sus flujos manchaban el techo de la lavadora. Deslicé los dedos por los pliegues de Lila, la miré a los ojos como recordé que ella había hecho conmigo y, con un suspiro de auténtico placer, introduje la punta del dedo corazón en ella. Lila se contrajo y, de nuevo, volvió a echar las caderas hacia delante, exponiéndose, ofreciéndose. Yo hundí más el dedo en su interior, lo saqué y añadí otro más.

—Sí, sí —jadeaba Lila—. ¡Sí!

Era difícil estar inclinada entre sus piernas y, a la vez, penetrarla hasta el fondo como parecía que deseaba, así que me erguí, la besé en la boca y dejé que solo mis dedos hicieran el trabajo. Lila estaba completamente fuera de sí. Resollaba, gruñía y terminó apoyando las plantas de los pies sobre mis hombros, con lo que tuve que hacer fuerza para estar cerca de ella. La sujeté con firmeza mientras con la otra mano entraba y salía de ella, esta vez con mi ritmo, porque Lila no era capaz de imprimir ninguno coherente. Me pregunté qué pasaría si utilizaba el pulgar para acariciarla por delante y Lila se revolvió de tal forma que me mordió en el hombro. Le tiré del pelo de forma instintiva.

—Chsss —la acallé como pude.

—¡Mierda! —Lila me contempló con los ojos desorbitados—. Elena, voy a gritar. Voy a gritar tanto que voy a tirar este puto edificio. No puedo…

—Sí puedes. —La besé profundamente y luego le conduje los labios hacia mi cuello, donde Lila clavó los dientes; aquello, por una vez, no solo fue un dolor más que soportable, sino que además me resultó increíblemente erótico.

Casi al instante, Lila comenzó a soltar gritos ahogados, perfectos para mi oído pero quizás no tan audibles por el resto del edificio; sentí de nuevo que se contraía en torno a mis dedos y luego se relajaba, como si su interior se viese sacudido por espasmos de placer, y empujé para llegar al fondo sin dejar de frotarla por fuera con el pulgar. Aquello se calmó unos instantes y pensé que comenzábamos a descender por la cresta de la ola, pero entonces Lila me succionó de nuevo con los labios en el cuello y comenzó a jadear otra vez, e hice un esfuerzo titánico para empujar con el brazo, que ya me dolía, dentro de aquel sexo que de pronto se había hecho tan profundo que parecía querer tragarme entera. Lila tuvo su segundo orgasmo y, entonces sí, sus piernas se relajaron, los pies resbalaron por mi cuerpo y se quedó allí, con la espalda apoyada en los azulejos de la cocina, temblando y desnuda.

—Mierda —balbuceaba sin dejar de mirarme—. Mierda, mierda…

Me habría gustado que me dedicase alguna palabra más bonita, pero por la veneración que había en sus ojos entendí que aquello era bueno y placentero. La besé despacio en la boca y retiré los dedos. No sabía dónde limpiármelos. Lila me tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y, antes de que pudiera impedírselo, se los metió en la boca.

Todavía me pregunto cómo era posible que verla hacer aquello que en teoría se consideraba tan… sucio me resultase tan hermoso. Sé que me ruboricé por completo, pero no podía apartar la mirada. La boca de Lila estaba caliente, su paladar rugoso, y las filas de sus dientes se me clavaban ligeramente en los dedos. No me escondo; yo colaboré, girando los dedos dentro de su boca y, finalmente, introduciéndolos y sacándolos suavemente para que terminaran limpios, apenas cubiertos de una fina capa de saliva. Cuando terminó, Lila sonreía. _Sonreía_.

Aquello no era algo que se viese obligada a hacer, como solo se me habría ocurrido pensar, mucho antes, en mis fantasías solitarias con ella. Era algo que hacía porque a ella también le provocaba placer. Me desconcertó, pero en aquel instante lo supe: hacer que Lila sintiese placer era algo que a mí también me encantaba, del mismo modo que ella había disfrutado desde el primer minuto, cuando hundió la lengua entre mis muslos y yo, infeliz de mí, apenas pude hacer más que gemir y agarrarme a la sábana con los puños. Ahora entendía mejor por qué se había tocado mientras lo hacía. Y Lila, agotada pero todavía con fuerzas, tenía que comprenderlo a la perfección, porque se bajó pesadamente de la lavadora y buscó a tientas entre los pliegues de mi sexo para encontrarlo empapado y hambriento.

—Lenù, Lenù… —susurró, como canturreando, mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos—. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. La más hermosa y la más lista de todos, hombres y mujeres.

—Eso no es posible —murmuré, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Tú no te has visto sobre esa lavadora.

—No, no me he visto —dijo Lila divertida—. ¿Cómo estaba?

Me reí, porque simplemente no había palabras para describirlo, y luego comencé a deshacerme con los besos y la mano de Lila. Ella sugirió, sin dejar de acariciarme:

—¿Vamos a la cama?

Me faltó tiempo para tirar de ella en esa dirección. En el camino, tropecé con algo, y me di cuenta de que eran mis gafas. Tenían que haberse caído al suelo cuando comenzamos a besarnos de esa manera tan salvaje; lo curioso era que no las había echado de menos. Las cogí y vi que al menos estaban enteras, pero Lila no me dio tiempo a comprobar mucho más, porque seguía pegada a mí y besándome y así era imposible pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

—Quiero tenerte por completo —murmuró Lila cuando entramos en el dormitorio, que por suerte esta vez tenía las contraventanas echadas—. ¿Puedo?

Le dije que sí antes de saber exactamente a lo que se refería. Aquellos diálogos eran un territorio sin brújula, en los que utilizábamos cosas que les habríamos dicho a los hombres, pero sabíamos que había otras que no se aplicaban en absoluto. Siempre temíamos ser demasiado concretas, decir algo que resultase excesivo o fuera de lugar, y ahora sé que Lila se contenía muchísimo para evitar asustarme. El caso es que también _quería_ que fuese excesiva, que fuese ella, como cuando me había chupado los dedos en la cocina sin preguntar y me había dejado perpleja y escandalizada, pero ardiendo por dentro. Era un equilibrio complicado, una fina línea que apenas estábamos empezando a recorrer.

Yo todavía estaba muy cohibida y no me atreví a preguntar. Decidí confiar en Lila y no me sorprendí cuando me empujó suavemente sobre la cama y se puso encima de mí. El roce de sus pechos desnudos sobre mi piel casi me hizo enloquecer. Sentí mi cuello inflamado y dolorido cuando ella volvió a besarlo, pero eso lo hacía más sensible, y tomé su cabeza y la apreté contra él para que supiese que podía hacerlo más fuerte.

Estábamos en diagonal sobre la cama y el extremo de mi cabeza no estaba apoyado en nada, lo que me provocaba una extraña sensación de vacío, pero entonces Lila tiró un poco de mí y me hizo rodar hasta que mi mejilla estuvo contra la almohada. Después se colocó detrás de mí, con el pecho apretado contra mi espalda, y me rodeó con los brazos; tomó mis pechos en sus manos y los apretó. Me tensé, porque no sabía bien qué esperaba de mí, y fue el turno de Lila de susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Aquella postura, si bien era incómoda para otras cosas, resultaba magnífica para escuchar su voz, y Lila se dio cuenta de ello. Sacó la lengua y me acarició con ella el lóbulo de la oreja; aquel detalle hizo que mis pezones se endureciesen, y Lila continuó frotando las palmas de las manos contra ellos hasta que el contacto fue tan exquisito como insufrible.

—¿Te hago daño? —me dijo, de nuevo con un tono bajo y jadeante.

—No —gemí—. No, nada. Puedes…

—¿Hacerlo más fuerte?

—Sí. Sí, por favor. —Lila me apretó los pechos con más firmeza; yo froté un muslo contra otro y me mordí los labios—. Lila, no sé si voy a aguantar mucho más. Necesito…

—Tú me has hecho sufrir antes. Ahora no vas a correrte hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Estamos?

Jadeé y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que aquel susurro en mi oído no tuviese, precisamente, el efecto contrario al que ella deseaba. Lila, por su parte, forzó una pierna entre mis muslos con objeto de separarlos; sentí que se frotaba contra mi nalga con placer, humedeciéndola con los jugos que todavía fluían de ella, y arqueé la espalda de forma instintiva, como ella había hecho sobre la lavadora.

Lila no soltaba mis pechos. Tomó mis pezones entre los dedos y los apretó, estirando un poco de ellos, en la exquisita frontera entre el placer más intenso y la molestia; cada vez que estaba a punto de ser demasiado, que mis gemidos iban a convertirse en un quejido de dolor, relajaba la presión y volvía a acariciarme levemente, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrándome al oído. Repitió aquel proceso hasta que sentí que me derretía y me convertía en agua pura entre sus brazos, una especie de fuerza de la naturaleza sin mente propia, nada más que un cuerpo que se frotaba contra su muslo y le rogaba que no parase. Cómo sabía desde esa postura todo lo que a mí me gustaba, no lo sé y solo puedo imaginarlo. Quizá había experimentado muchas veces con su propio cuerpo, hasta el punto de sabérselo de memoria. Quizá Nino la había tocado de esa manera o, tal vez, incluso, en un pensamiento loco, quizá ella había torturado los pezones de Nino hasta enloquecerlo.

Sentí que me empujaba delicadamente contra la almohada y me cambiaba de postura, y yo, Elena Greco, el cuerpo sin mente propia, la que no se atrevía a dar un paso más largo que otro ni a decir la mitad de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, la que al inicio de todo aquello ni siquiera se había atrevido a lavar a Lila con la esponja entre las piernas pese a lo mucho que la deseaba, me apoyé con las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón, ofreciéndome, suplicándole. Desde mi incoherencia, noté que Lila me abrazaba por detrás, me besaba la espalda, dejaba una hilera de saliva y mordiscos por ella y después, por fin, liberaba mis pechos y metía una mano entre mis muslos.

Comprobó mi entrada con un finísimo dedo que me supo a poco, y de pronto se retiró; noté incluso que se levantaba de la cama. Alcé la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, sorprendida, y vi que buscaba algo dentro de la cómoda. No supe lo que era hasta que no volvió a arrodillarse a mi lado y me rozó con los dedos. Junto a ellos había algo más, una especie de objeto alargado y suave que sentí frío en comparación con su piel.

Me asusté.

—Li, ¿qué es eso?

—Es una cosa para meterla dentro. No te preocupes. Es segura.

—Pero…

—Si no te gusta, dime y paro.

Lila jugueteó un poco con el objeto para que me acostumbrase a su tacto. Era de cuero, o al menos estaba recubierto de cuero, pero había algo dentro que lo hacía firme y pesado. Noté que me había tensado por completo del susto y traté de relajarme, pero era imposible en esa posición. Confiaba en Lila, sí, pero…

—¿Puedo verlo?

Lila se detuvo, yo me di la vuelta y me lo enseñó. Lo toqué de forma automática y enseguida aparté la mano. Era una especie de… ¿pene? Su forma recordaba sin duda a uno; parecía una pieza de algo duro que alguien hubiera forrado con varias capas de cuero abrillantado, poniendo mucho cuidado en que no quedase ninguna costura, y tenía algo parecido a una agarradera de plástico con una correa en el extremo. Incluso en la penumbra, distinguí que no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto hasta ahora. Quienquiera que hubiese diseñado este objeto, lo había hecho sin propósito ninguno excepto satisfacer a una mujer.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Las amigas de Nino hablaban de estas cosas en la universidad. Decían que las vendían en tiendas de cosmética. —Lila acarició el cuero con un dedo—. Pero todas eran muy caras, así que hice lo que pude.

Me apoyé en los codos y abrí mucho los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo has hecho _tú_?

—No es más que un poco de metal y un poco de madera con un recubrimiento. Es como hacer un zapato.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta mirar el techo.

—Vale, no estoy sorprendida —murmuré.

—Hay cosas mucho más complicadas en el mercado —dijo Lila suavemente—, con materiales distintos o incluso motores.

Me incorporé de nuevo. “No, no hay sorpresa ninguna”, me insistí. “Es Lila”. ¿Habría aprovechado un rato libre en el taller para…? ¿O simplemente lo había encargado? ¿Y a quién se lo habría pedido en ese caso: a alguna de las amigas de Nino, a Nino? No, lo que tenía más sentido es que lo hubiera hecho en la zapatería, con los medios de los que disponía. Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué milonga le podía haber contado a Rino Cerullo para que este no montase en cólera al ver a su hermana fabricándose _un pene artificial_ entre zapato y zapato?

De pronto cobró sentido lo que me había dicho cuando entramos al cuarto. Me la imaginé usando este objeto, completamente sola; me la imaginé después usándolo junto a Nino; me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba con ella, si lo guardaba en alguna caja de zapatos cuando todavía vivía con Stefano (y qué irónico guardar aquello en tal sitio). Básicamente, imaginé todas las posibilidades en un minuto y, lo admito, llegué a estar celosa del objeto. O a lo mejor estaba una vez más celosa de Lila por su cabeza prodigiosa, no estoy segura.

Fuese como fuese, viéndola tan cerca de mí con aquello entre las manos, no estaba del todo desinteresada.

—¿Quieres usarlo? —me preguntó ella acariciándome el pelo.

—¿No es muy grande?

—Me cabe a mí. —Lila se rio.

—Nunca he hecho esto. —La acompañé con otra risa nerviosa—. Ni nada remotamente parecido a esto.

—No te haré daño, Lenù, te lo juro.

—¿Y por qué te apetece tanto? Si tú no vas a sentir nada…

Lila me miró como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta muy tonta, pero luego sopesó el objeto unos instantes y pasó la mano por dentro de la correa, como comprobando su firmeza.

—Quiero verte con esto dentro. Quiero ver cómo te remueves y gimes y disfrutas. —Entrecerró los ojos y vi que ya planeaba lo que haría y cómo—. Funciona muy bien si lo usas bien.

Me sonrojé de nuevo ante sus atenciones.

—Bien, probemos —accedí; no niego que tenía cierta curiosidad—, pero… ¿podemos estar así?

Me refería a conmigo boca arriba.

—Sí, como tú prefieras.

Lila se tumbó a mi lado, se apoyó sobre el codo y me deslizó el objeto hacia abajo desde el ombligo. Tragué saliva cuando sentí el tacto del cuero, ahora cálido, sobre la parte más sensible de mí, acariciándome en círculos, y entrecerré los párpados. Estaba _muy_ bien diseñado. El cuero estaba tirante y no absorbía mi humedad, sino que se mantenía suave y resbaladizo. Desde esta postura, Lila podía ver más claramente mis gestos y, por el rabillo del ojo, noté que le costaba elegir: una parte de ella quería observar lo que me estaba haciendo, mientras que otra quería mirarme a la cara. Por mi parte, apenas me atrevía a mirarla directamente, aunque era todo lo que deseaba.

Lila se echó un poco hacia abajo y me tocó en el muslo.

—Abre más las piernas.

Obedecí. Lila empujó con esa mano para mantenerme en posición, empuñó el objeto como si se tratase de una espada y lo deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo de mi sexo, extendiendo mi humedad por él. Sus caderas acompañaban el movimiento de forma instintiva. Cuando lo colocó de nuevo en mi entrada y empujó un poco, me sorprendí, porque noté que entraba con facilidad; Lila desvió de nuevo los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo a mi rostro.

—¿Bien?

—Sí —murmuré.

Lila sonrió ligeramente y, entonces, sin dejar de mirarme, lo sacó casi por completo. Sentí una gran decepción hasta que volvió a introducirlo y, esta vez, lo empujó un poco más; sentí una levísima molestia que se esfumó enseguida, y toda yo me abrí para acogerlo. El roce contra mis paredes me arrancó un gemido. Lila, mi Lila, con la correa bien sujeta en torno a la muñeca, esa correa que servía a un propósito, lo sacó de nuevo despacio y volvió a meterlo, esta vez del todo, e hizo algo —creo que simplemente empujó la punta hacia arriba— que me provocó una oleada de placer. Gemí e, instintivamente, levanté un poco las caderas; Lila se rio.

—¿Así?

—Oh, sí —suspiré—. Sí, ahí. —Contraje un poco los músculos y, entonces, Lila se retiró y el objeto se deslizó fuera de mí en un segundo—. ¡No! No, por favor.

—Pobre. ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a meter?

—Nnn…

—Pídemelo, Lenù. —Los ojos de Lila tenían un brillo pícaro, pero su voz delataba su deseo.

Apreté la mandíbula. Aquello chocaba frontalmente con mi parte mojigata y también un poco con mi parte racional, la que no se creía del todo lo que estábamos haciendo; pero entonces Lila volvió a pasar el cuero entre mis pliegues y a introducir ligeramente la punta, y vi que borraba la sonrisa y los ojos se le nublaban un poco. Estaba esperando una decisión, una respuesta.

—No tienes que decir nada que no quieras —me dijo en voz baja, acercándose a mis labios—. Solo hazme saber que lo deseas.

Me abracé fuerte a ella. Por supuesto que lo deseaba, era solo que todavía no encontraba las palabras ni la fuerza para pronunciarlas. Y, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro entre sus cabellos, que caían sobre mi pecho como una cascada, le susurré:

—Métemelo, por favor.

Lila lo hizo. Exhalé de placer al notar el objeto de nuevo dentro de mí; no sabía por qué, pero era cierto que se adaptaba perfectamente a la forma de mi cuerpo. Pensar que Lila también lo había tenido dentro me excitó. Estaba acogiendo dentro de mí algo que, si bien no era parte del cuerpo de Lila, sí que había estado en ella, muy dentro de ella, y la había hecho disfrutar como estaba haciendo ella conmigo. Lila lo movió de nuevo, luego lo sacó un poco y volvió a meterlo, luego lo retiró casi del todo y solté un quejido de protesta.

—¿Lo quieres? —dijo ella.

—Sí, sí. Sí, por favor.

—¿Aquí?

—¡Ah! Sí, sí. ¡No te vayas! No te vayas ahora.

—¿Me quieres aquí dentro, Lenù?

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, sí. Li, por favor…

—¿Por favor, qué? —dijo Lila con crueldad, y entonces sentí su otra mano rozándome el punto exacto del placer, deslizando los dedos a ambos lados, abriendo aún más camino para el cilindro de cuero.

—Sigue —siseé desesperada—. Sigue así, pero… pero no te pares, hazlo todo el rato, quédate conmigo hasta que m-me…

Ella me metió el objeto un poco más, lo movió y luego volvió a sacarlo, hasta el punto en que jadeé. Abrí los ojos y la vi inclinada sobre mí con una sonrisa, una mano en la agarradera, la otra acariciándome suavemente el clítoris. Tenía razón. Ella quería ver exactamente esto; verme sufrir, verme pedir más, ver cómo me rebajaba a hablar exactamente como ella. Todo eso le gustaba tanto como recibir placer ella misma, y saberlo era tan aterrador como maravilloso.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se inclinó sobre mí para darme un beso en la boca.

—Lenù, soy yo —murmuró—. Soy solo yo.

—Lo sé. —Le devolví el beso—. Solo tú me haces esto. —La besé más profundamente, airada, con las emociones a flor de piel—. Y me vuelve loca. Me _vuelves_ loca.

Lo había dicho mirándola a los ojos. Lila se quedó unos instantes en silencio y, despacio, sin retirar la mirada, insertó el objeto dentro de mí. Me removí un poco de placer, contuve el impulso de cerrar los ojos y me obligué a mirar fijamente a Lila, que a su vez me devolvía la mirada. Nunca sentí tan profundamente su afecto y su deseo como entonces. Ella se acomodó un poco sobre mí y comenzó a introducir y sacar el objeto con un ritmo lento, con su fascinante destreza, y cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo de mí yo me sacudía un poco y respiraba, temblorosa; y Lila, mi Lila, temblaba conmigo, unidas las dos no solo por lo que estábamos haciendo, sino también por la fuerza de las miradas que no podíamos ni queríamos apartar.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Lila casi con un hilo de voz.

—Me encanta —respondí, y mi voz sonó más firme cuando dije—: Fóllame, Lila.

—Todo lo que quieras —jadeó ella.

—Soy tuya —le dije tomando su cabeza entre las manos—. Fóllame. No pares, por favor.

Lila respiró con fuerza y noté que se restregaba contra mi muslo mientras me introducía cada vez más rápido el cilindro de cuero. Era un ritmo en el que las dos estábamos sincronizadas y excitadísimas. Lila me besó y yo respondí al beso, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo mientras lo hacía; sentí que algo se contraía en mi interior y, de pronto, sentí la necesidad de tener una mano acariciándome mientras Lila me follaba; sin dudarlo dos veces, bajé la mía y me acaricié con dos dedos por delante mientras Lila metía y sacaba el objeto con fuerza.

—Lila, Lila —dije deshaciéndome de sus labios, agarrándola del pelo para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Y entonces lo solté—: Te amo —dije en italiano—. Te amo —dije de nuevo en dialecto—. Oh, Dios mío, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!

Lila me sostuvo mientras yo arqueaba el cuerpo y le confesaba lo que me había dado tanto miedo decir, motivada por la bravura irracional que da un orgasmo; y vi que ella también contenía un grito y se golpeaba con fuerza contra mi muslo, y acabamos prácticamente a la vez. Luego mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y ella me besó por todo el rostro, primero febrilmente y después poco a poco; y vi que sus labios se movían, como si fuera a decirme las mismas palabras que yo, a confesarme que ella también me amaba y me había amado siempre, pero entonces se calló, se deshizo de la correa y simplemente me abrazó. El objeto salió de mí y yació entre mis piernas, repentinamente olvidado, mientras Lila y yo nos estrechábamos con fuerza sobre el colchón y nos susurrábamos cosas de las que no recuerdo absolutamente nada.


	13. La pelea

Esperaba que Enzo me abriese la puerta de su casa, pero en su lugar, lo hizo Carmela. Ella me miró unos instantes como si no se creyese que estuviera allí; luego parpadeó y pensé que iba a echarme con cajas destempladas, pero de repente dijo:

—Buscas a Enzo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuré, subiéndome el pañuelo con el que me ocultaba el cuello—. Pero si no es buen momento, Carmè…

—Es un momento como cualquier otro. ¡Enzo, ven! Es Lenuccia.

Se marchó de allí antes de que él llegase. Enzo se acercó arrastrando los pies. También tenía una expresión perpleja, como si algo le hubiera golpeado y se hubiera marchado antes de que pudiese saber qué era. Vi que tenía la frente perlada de gotitas de sudor y me pregunté si había interrumpido algo entre ellos, no sabía si bueno o malo.

—Hola, Lenù. Te acompaño a casa. —Cogió la chaqueta y se la puso—. Hoy has tardado.

—Lo sé. —No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle a mi madre, pero me reconfortaba que al menos Enzo me acompañase—. Lo siento mucho. Teníamos… cosas de las que hablar.

Me sentía muy mentirosa, pero a pesar de su aspecto, Enzo se las compuso para sonreír:

—Lo imaginaba.

Desvié la vista al suelo del rellano y terminé de ruborizarme. Carmela asomó la cabeza y le dijo a Enzo:

—No tardes. —Y a mí—: Oye, Lenù… Sé que esto tiene que ver con Lila, y quiero que sepas que yo la apoyo en todo, y a ti también, por supuesto; pero no podrá ser así siempre, ¿sabes?

—Sí —farfullé—. Es solo hasta que me vaya a Pisa. De verdad.

—Yo confío en ti —dijo Carmela, con esa sencillez que tenía y que a veces nos desarmaba a todos—, pero Enzo es mi novio y… Van a cambiar muchas cosas en los próximos meses, ¿sabes? —Torció el gesto—. Y en este barrio, la gente habla.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

* * *

—Lila, Dios mío —dije mientras me miraba al espejo roto del cuarto de baño.

En la piel del cuello, de la oreja a la clavícula, me había brotado una hilera de marcas que iban del rojo al morado. Lila, que estaba haciendo pis, apenas si me miró.

—Te doy un pañuelo para taparte, si quieres.

Me toqué algunos de los cardenales, en los que se distinguían claramente las huellas de los dientes de Lila.

—¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta?

—A ti te gustaba y a mí también —dijo Lila, que me hizo a un lado para abrir el grifo y lavarse las manos.

Alguna vez, con Antonio, me había salido alguna marquita de sus besos en el cuello, un pequeño chupetón causado por la succión. Sin embargo, aquello parecía un campo de batalla a mordisco limpio. No estaba segura de que me gustara verme con ese aspecto.

—Como me vea mi madre, me mata.

Lila me dio un beso desenfadado en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes tanto. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando te vayas a Pisa? —Sacó un cepillo de dientes, se echó dentífrico y comenzó a lavarse los dientes como si yo no estuviese allí—. No puede controlarte siempre. —Escupió la pasta blanquecina en el lavabo.

Yo me aparté un poco. El rato de después de acostarme con Lila había sido maravilloso, como siempre, pero cuando ella se levantó y comenzó a hacer sus cosas por la casa, me senté en la cama y me sentí un poco extraña. Al agotamiento normal por lo que habíamos hecho se le unía una profunda percepción de soledad. Hoy le había dado a Lila todo, hasta la última gota de mí, hasta aquellas cosas que no tenía previsto decirle; y mientras habíamos estado en la cama, tuve la sensación de que las últimas barreras se fundían, de que las caretas caían y por fin éramos solo Lila y yo, nada más y nada menos que ella y yo, sin ropas bajo las que escondernos y amándonos como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

Pero le había dicho “te amo”, con esas mismas palabras, y ella no me había contestado. Le había abierto mi cuerpo y mi corazón, y aquello suponía tanto para mí, tantísimo, que esperaba al menos un reconocimiento por mi esfuerzo. Lila también se había entregado sin medida, era cierto; pero tenía la sensación de que, al contrario que yo, a menudo se tenía que frenar para _no_ hacerlo, porque su naturaleza era completamente distinta y para ella no suponía un sufrimiento tan grande amarme de esa manera. Mientras que yo utilizaba a Enzo, contaba en silencio los días que nos quedaban y me pasaba el rato elucubrando planes para pasar más tiempo con ella, me lo admitiese a mí misma o no, Lila parecía fortalecerse cuanto más recibía, cuando se demostraba a sí misma que era capaz de ponerme celosa o de callarme con un beso. Cada fragmento de mí que conseguía arrancarme, cada súplica, cada confesión, era un triunfo para ella.

Aquel día, después de la visita de Enzo y de haber dejado nuestra huella en forma de sábanas retorcidas y ropa tirada por todo el piso, Lila parecía cansada pero exultante. No dejaba de sonreír y ya actuaba como si me hubiese marchado. Y yo, que ahora sabía que la amaba más de lo que creía posible amar a nadie, sentía como si alguien me hubiese clavado un cuchillo y lo estuviese retorciendo en mi interior: porque no podía quedarme a dormir con ella; porque en casa tenía que fingir que seguía siendo mi amiga y solo mi amiga; porque le había dicho, literalmente, “soy tuya”, y ella solo había sonreído, como si no tuviese la más mínima importancia de que todo esto fuese provisional, un estúpido amorío provisional en un piso provisional, y lo de después, la vida real, el hijo de Lila que iba a nacer y la carrera que yo iba a estudiar, no tuviesen la más mínima importancia. Como si nuestros siguientes _diez años_ no tuviesen la más mínima importancia. Como si todo nuestro futuro se pudiese evaporar con la pasión del aquí y el ahora.

Lila no lo entendía; peor aún, no quería entenderlo.

Allí, en el cuarto de baño, contemplando su reflejo y el mío en el espejo, fui de pronto consciente de aquello. Me había vuelto a poner las gafas, que por suerte estaban enteras, pero una de las patillas estaba dada de sí y se había quedado un poco torcida. Yo tenía las malditas gafas torcidas sobre la nariz y, mientras tanto, Lila se estaba lavando los dientes y aprovechó para lavar también el… lo que fuera aquello que había usado conmigo, y el jabón y la pasta de dientes salpicaban alegremente por el lavabo. Lila limpiaba sus cacharros y se aseaba, satisfecha como un gato bien alimentado, como si lo que acabásemos de hacer fuera tan normal y tan mundano que no valiese la pena dedicarle ni siquiera un pensamiento, y mucho menos dos líneas de diálogo.

Lila se acostaba conmigo sin previsión ninguna de hacerlo al día siguiente, o dentro de un mes, o dentro de dos. Porque sabía que a lo mejor, dentro de dos meses, estaría haciendo esto con otra persona y para ella no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Algo dentro de mí se agitaba, se revolvía, me decía que aquella visión tan negativa no podía ser del todo verdad; que después de todo, Lila había dicho (más bien exigido) que quería estar conmigo todo el rato y, a cambio, a mí se me había ido el color del rostro. _Hablo del futuro, Lenù._ Pero era obvio que Lila no estaba bien, que saltaba de un pensamiento a otro, que iba a bandazos. Cuando me había dicho aquello, no era ella del todo; era la Lila frenética de actividad, con los ojos desorbitados y la herida sangrante en la muñeca. La Lila que temía, pura y simplemente, estar sola. Y esa Lila no tenía nada que ver con lo que era cuando estaba bien, como ahora, tranquila y restándole importancia a que yo tuviese el cuello magullado o me pudieran pegar una paliza.

Tragué saliva y me llevé la mano al cuello. Los hechos, tenía que ceñirme a los hechos. Lila siempre se escurría cuando yo le preguntaba con quién había estado. Le divertían mis celos, quisiera o no provocarlos. Tenía pruebas de sobra de que era totalmente imprevista en el amor: lo de Stefano había surgido cuando yo ni siquiera lo esperaba; lo de Nino, si de verdad había sido un capricho, al menos era mejor que si había sido una venganza. A la cara, era vehemente y excesiva, me decía que siempre había querido hacer esto conmigo; pero… ¿quién sabía de verdad lo que había en su corazón? ¿Y si su amor era tan volátil como el resto de su personalidad? Realmente, ¿no le venía bien saber que lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad, que no tendría que preocuparse por cuando comenzara a aburrirse de mí, porque yo ya no estaría?

Todo aquello me daba ganas de vomitar. Me apoyé en los azulejos. Lila se dio cuenta, se enjuagó la boca y dejó aparte el cilindro de cuero. Por un instante, creí que comprendía lo que me pasaba mucho más de lo que daba a entender; después, ese momento pasó, Lila me besó con el aliento de menta en la boca, en el cuello y en las mejillas y, cuando alcé la mano para acariciarle el pelo, me dijo:

—Ven, vamos a elegir qué pañuelo quieres.

Quería algo más que un pañuelo, pero ya no había mucho más que decir. Había puesto todas mis cartas encima de la mesa.

* * *

Enzo me acompañaba hacia mi portal, cruzando la plaza, cuando vimos al otro lado a Antonio y Pasquale. Este último estaba sentado sobre el respaldo de un banco, con Antonio junto a él, y agitó la mano. Lo último que me apetecía era hablar con ellos, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención, así que arrastré los pies lentamente para llegar hasta ellos.

—Hola, Enzo; hola, Lenuccia —dijo Pasquale, como si vernos juntos fuese lo más habitual del mundo y nada sospechoso—. ¿Qué tal está Lila?

—Está bien —dijo Enzo—. Pero me preocupa su futuro.

Asentí vagamente y me llevé la mano al cuello, esperando que nadie me preguntase demasiado.

Pasquale le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

—He pensado que a lo mejor podríamos visitarla por turnos. Pasarse cada uno un día y ver lo que necesita. Arrimar todos el hombro. Ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo, uno en el que destaque de verdad.

—No va a conseguir ningún trabajo —dijo Enzo de repente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pasquale, perplejo.

Enzo me miró y supe que estaba pidiendo permiso para decirlo. Yo no era quién para dárselo, pero sí era la que había iniciado esto, así que supuse que debía completarlo.

—Está embarazada —dije en voz baja.

Pasquale dejó caer el cigarrillo y se echó hacia adelante en el banco. Las manos de Antonio temblaron y vi que se las metía en los bolsillos.

—Pero… pero… ¿de quién? —dijo Pasquale.

Iba a contestar, pero el gesto contraído de Antonio me llamó la atención. Sacó una mano y se la frotó, como si quisiera limpiársela de algo que no estaba allí; luego se mordió un dedo y se quedó en esa postura.

—Lenù, Enzo… ¿De quién? —insistió Pasquale.

—No importa —dijo Enzo, pero yo susurré:

—De un Sarratore.

—Esa es la familia que vivía en el barrio, ¿no? —El pobre Pasquale estaba descolocado—. ¿Quién ha sido? El padre, ¿verdad?

—El hijo mayor —dijo entonces Antonio.

Todos lo miramos. Antonio se sacudió un poco y su nuez se movió arriba y abajo. Parecía un cachorro de mastín asustado.

—¿Tú lo sabías, Antò? —preguntó Pasquale.

—Vivían juntos en ese piso. Los Solara decían la verdad; Lenuccia os mintió. Yo sabía… yo sabía que él era un _dandy_ , un seductor. Le habría hecho daño tarde o temprano.

A Antonio no le faltaba razón, pero detestaba ser la mala de esta historia y, además, era obvio que no nos estaba contando toda la verdad. Para mi alegría, Pasquale no se centró en mí, sino en él, así que me callé la boca deliberadamente —me sentí un poco Lila, la verdad— y dejé que él y Enzo llevaran las riendas de la conversación.

—Entonces, viste a Sarratore cuando fuiste al piso de Lila, ¿sí o no? —dijo Pasquale.

—Yo no hablé con Lila —se escurrió Antonio—. Solo hablé con él. Le dije que lo que estaba haciendo era muy feo, que era quitarle la mujer a otro. Es lo que había pasado. Tenía que decírselo.

Enzo se había mostrado silencioso, pero entonces se adelantó:

—¿Le pegaste?

Antonio tragó saliva.

Pasquale se rio; no era una risa del todo agradable. Se sacudió el jersey manchado de pintura y se puso en pie para mirar a los ojos a Antonio.

—Esto fue por los Solara, ¿verdad? Seguramente te habían pedido que trajeses a Lila, y a ti solo se te ocurrió hacerle una cara nueva al Sarratore porque antes había flirteado con tu novia. Con lo que él huyó. Y Lila se quedó sola en la casa, preñada y sin saber nada de él. ¿No entiendes qué cojones has hecho?

—No me grites —siseó Antonio apretando los puños.

—Eres la escoria de la escoria. —Pasquale se acercó más a él—. La mierda que trabaja para la mierda.

Antonio le dio un gancho en el estómago. Pasquale se dobló por completo sobre el banco. Enzo y yo nos agachamos y yo me eché sobre él para que Antonio no siguiera pegándole.

—¡Antò, por favor, para!

Antonio se detuvo a duras penas, con los puños levantados. Pasquale tosió varias veces y lo miró con desprecio.

—No mereces… —farfulló, y por un momento lamenté su locuacidad—. No mereces ni que te lo devuelva.

—Los Sarratore son monstruos —casi chilló Antonio—. Donato Sarratore volvió loca a mi madre y luego la abandonó. Y el hijo era aún peor. Ese mal peinado le rondaba a Lenuccia cuando yo aún estaba con ella…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protesté, pero me dio la sensación de que en este momento a él la verdad le importaba bien poco.

—Y ahora estaba cometiendo otra de sus tropelías. Había arrastrado a Lila a dejar a su marido y vivir en pecado. Tenía que librar a Lila de él, ella había sido buena con nosotros. No fueron solamente los Solara, lo hice porque yo también quería hacerlo. ¡Y no me arrepiento!

—Pero Lila le quería —dije yo—. Yo estaba con ella cuando se enamoró. —Me costó horrores defender la pasión entre Lila y Nino—. Quizás perdió la cabeza por él, pero eso no fue solo culpa de Nino.

Antonio sacudió la cabeza.

—El amor no lo es todo. Tomas decisiones y tienes que ser responsable. No le rondas a una mujer casada. Él es como su padre: iba a dejarla tarde o temprano.

Con el jaleo, se nos habían acercado varios vecinos del barrio. Pasquale hacía gestos para decirles que estaba bien, pero se tocaba el estómago con gesto de dolor, tosía y escupía en el suelo. Sorbió por la nariz y miró con desdén a Antonio.

—O sea, ¿que de verdad te piensas que le has hecho un favor a Lila? Qué jeta tienes.

Antonio levantó la mano y agarró a Pasquale del cuello, pero Enzo lo apartó. Se miraron a los ojos y, por un segundo, pensé que Antonio, tan alto y ancho de hombros, iba a aplastarlo como si fuera un ratón, pero Enzo murmuró:

—Vas a seguir callado. Sigue haciendo lo que te dé la gana y trabaja para quien quieras, pero no digas nada de esto ni a los Cerullo ni a los Carracci. ¿Estamos?

—No lo entendéis. —Antonio dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva—. Yo no tengo la culpa. Lenuccia, diles que yo no tengo la culpa. Mi madre, Ada y yo tenemos que salir adelante. —Como ninguno de los tres decíamos nada, Antonio gritó—: ¡No he dicho nada más que la verdad, joder! ¡No es culpa mía que Lila sea una zorra!

—Antonio, basta.

Lo tomé de las muñecas y lo llevé aparte. Antonio no se resistió. Temblaba como un niño y casi creí que iba a echarse a llorar. Le arreglé el cuello de la camisa, consciente de que los vecinos nos estaban observando, y me ajusté de nuevo el pañuelo. Él hizo un amago de darme un abrazo, pero yo me aparté. Ni me apetecía ni, desde luego, era el momento.

—Sarratore no es un hombre de verdad —gimió, y no supe bien si hablaba del padre o del hijo—. No es de fiar… Lenù, hice bien. Dime que hice bien.

Mi yo de hace meses le habría llevado la contraria con beligerancia, pero tras el romance entre Lila y Nino, la experiencia desesperada con Donato Sarratore en la playa y todo lo que había pasado con Lila desde mi regreso de Pisa, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias. Una parte de mí casi se alegraba de lo que había hecho Antonio, porque solo podía haber sido cuando Lila echó a Nino de aquel piso; y esa parte de mí contemplaba con total frialdad la escena en la que Antonio golpeaba a Nino. Otra parte de mí, más consciente, estaba escandalizada de que no lo encontrase ni siquiera moralmente censurable.

—Sí, Antò, hiciste bien. Ahora tranquilízate.

Las manos de Antonio se fueron relajando sobre las mías.

* * *

Tuve la suerte de que mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada preguntando a Enzo sobre la trifulca en la calle para fijarse demasiado en mí o en la hora a la que había llegado. Corrí a mi habitación y me puse un suéter de cuello alto. Luego bajé a cenar, y aproveché para recoger los platos de mis hermanos, que al oír jarana lo habían dejado todo desordenado. Ahora no había nadie en la cocina y aproveché para servirme un poco de todo lo que encontré en la nevera. Tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Qué haces con ese jersey?

Mi madre había entrado en la cocina arrastrando la pierna. Corté un trozo de queso y respondí:

—Tengo un poco de frío.

—¡Pero si no estamos ni en otoño!

—Creo que me encuentro mal —dije tratando de montar un bocadillo improvisado de queso y salami—. Voy a subir a mi cuarto.

Mi madre me bloqueó el camino y estiró los brazos para agarrarme del cuello del suéter; me libré de ella con un forcejeo. El salami y el queso rodaron por el suelo de la cocina.

—¿Te crees que soy tonta? ¿Cómo vas a ir por ahí así?

—No me ha visto nadie —le contesté.

Mi madre me soltó una bofetada.

—Mira que te mato. No me contestes, que te mato. ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre y se lo cuentas?

—No —sollocé.

—Eres una cerda. —Mi madre me soltó otro golpe con la mano izquierda; tenía gran habilidad para pegar con ambas manos—. Peor que una cerda. ¿Quién te ha puesto así? ¿El novio de Carmela Peluso? Que te crees que soy imbécil, ¿verdad? —Me agarró del pelo y me estampó contra la encimera—. Te crees que no veo por detrás de vuestro numerito. ¿Peluso no tiene nada que decir de que te folles a su prometido, eh? Es tonta, pero no tanto, ¿verdad, Lenù?

Mi madre agarró una espumadera y la alzó en mi dirección. Yo levanté las manos. No sabía si mi madre sería capaz de matarme a golpes, pero parecía muy decidida a ello.

—¿O te ha puesto así tu _amiga_? —siseó.

Moví los labios, pero no fui capaz de decir nada. Cualquier respuesta era mala.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Lila en el cuarto de baño. Y, como iban a matarme a palos igual, pensé que no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esté en Pisa?

Mi madre hizo un gesto como si la hubiera golpeado y vi que el brazo le temblaba.

—¿Vas a intentar fisgar con quién ando? ¿Vas a controlar con quién duermo y a quién amo?

El brazo de mi madre tembló tanto que tuvo que dejar la espumadera. Vi que cerraba los puños y que hacía un amago de pegarme de nuevo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Yo aproveché para escurrirme y poner la mesa entre ella y yo como protección.

—Estarás con quien te dé la gana —escupió ella al fin—, como la cerda que eres.

Me llevé la mano a la espalda, que me dolía.

—Bien.

Las aletas de la nariz de mi madre se movieron.

—Eso sí, ya puedes olvidarte de volver a este barrio y a esta casa.

—¿Y quién querría volver? —dije. Por fin se lo soltaba; por fin las palabras que tanto tiempo me habían corroído por dentro brotaban de mí—. ¿Para que me juzguéis? ¿Para que me despreciéis por como soy y lo que hago? Quiero _huir_ , mamá. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he querido. De esta casa, de esta ciudad, de esta vida.

—Como tu amiga del alma, la gran señora Carracci, ¿verdad? —dijo mi madre con maldad—. ¿Qué tal le va de mujer independiente? Porque dicen, yo no sé, que lo que hizo fue fugarse con otro…

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Y no la dejáis vivir —dije, comprendiendo de pronto algo—. Ella tiene razón. ¿Qué os ha hecho para que le hagáis tanto daño? ¿Tiene la culpa de ser inteligente? ¿Tiene la culpa de ser guapa? ¿Por qué tiene que avergonzarse de querer ser feliz, de querer enamorarse?

—No me hagas reír. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa, a tu Lila? Que se cree mejor que todos los demás. ¡Igual que tú! ¡Sois tal para cual!

—A lo mejor sí. A lo mejor lo somos.

—¿Almas gemelas? ¡Venga ya!

—No. Mejores.

Mi madre enrojeció, como si la hubiese insultado en lo más profundo, y por un instante no supe si iba a volver a pegarme o echarse a llorar. Yo me apretaba con una mano la espalda y tenía la otra mano preparada, por si tenía que rechazar de nuevo los golpes con la espumadera.

Pero lo que hizo mi madre fue darse la vuelta y arrojar sobre la mesa un sobre grande con un membrete impreso. Aun sin haberlo visto bien, supe lo que era y el pecho se me congeló al instante.

—Léela —me dijo mi madre—. Léela y luego haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo ya no quiero saber nada.


	14. Los sueños

Enzo me acompañó a casa de Lila una vez más. Podría haberse convertido en una costumbre. Ir primero con Enzo, después con Pasquale y quizás al final también con Ada y Carmela; Antonio estaba descartado después de la discusión de ayer. Podríamos haber intentado ser lo que nunca habíamos sido del todo: un grupo de amigos, algo similar a aquello en lo que nos habíamos convertido Nino, Lila, Pinuccia, Bruno y yo durante apenas una semana en Ischia. Podíamos haber intentado ser felices y olvidarnos, aunque fuera por breves momentos, de la miseria del Rione, de que Lila se había casado a los dieciséis años y luego había huido de su propia casa, del matrimonio infeliz de Rino y Pinù, del yugo de los Solara, de todo. Habríamos podido hacer como Lila y mirar al cálido sol del atardecer sin pensar que iba a ponerse, que todo terminaría pronto; porque todos la idolatrábamos tanto que, si ella lo hacía, el resto nos habríamos esforzado por intentarlo.

Qué poco duran los buenos tiempos. Qué frágiles son y qué fácil es romperlos, como un cuchillo afilado que corta un cabello.

—¿Le has contado a Carmè que venías hoy? —pregunté en el autobús, porque Enzo no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

—Sí.

Tragué saliva.

—Es una buena muchacha, Enzo. Confía en ti.

—Lo sé —respondió él, pero no pareció en absoluto aliviado por el comentario; su espalda se inclinaba como si llevase a hombros uno, dos, cinco sacos de patatas, todo el peso del mundo.

—Pero tú amas a Lila, ¿verdad?

Enzo me dedicó una leve sonrisa que me recordó precisamente a las de ella cuando no me contaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Pero ella no me ama a mí, así que no tiene ninguna importancia. Me basta con saber que está bien. —Se acercó un poco más a mí—. Y contigo sé que está bien.

Enrojecí un poco y sonreí tristemente.

—No sé si Lila estará nunca bien con nadie. Amarla es… —No sabía explicarlo—. A Lila no puedes amarla si no es sin medida. Y eso es peligroso.

—Amar siempre es un poco peligroso. —Enzo inspiró hondo—. Lenù, tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Espera a que bajemos del autobús.

Cuando llegamos a la parada, Enzo y yo descendimos y fuimos caminando despacio, intentando hacer tiempo antes de llegar al piso de Lila.

—Carmè está embarazada.

Era lo último que esperaba oír, dadas las circunstancias. Comprendí las miradas extrañas que me habían echado el día anterior; debían de haber estado hablando de esto.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Enzo me miró con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Me casaré con ella y tendremos el niño. Trabajaré el doble con el carro de las verduras hasta que pueda llevarlo a la calle conmigo, y él, o ella, lo heredará. —Había una nota de amargura en su voz—. Dejaré de soñar. O no, quién sabe.

—Pero lo que haces no es sincero —le dije, parándome en seco—. No puedes casarte con Carmela y vivir con ella como marido y mujer si después sueñas con vivir con Lila.

—¿Tú no sueñas, Elena? ¿En todos estos años?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Enzo me echó una mirada.

—¿Y has querido cumplir _todos_ tus sueños?

—Sí —le dije, algo insegura, pensando en mis estudios.

Pero luego pensé en Nino; pensé en Lila; y supe que al menos tenía una duda razonable. Me había empeñado tanto en sacar buenas notas y en seguir estudiando para salir del barrio que mi vida sentimental siempre me había parecido algo irreal, fantasías locas que nunca se cumplirían. No había imaginado un marido de verdad ni hijos. Ni siquiera había podido imaginar una vida junto a Lila. A lo mejor, después de todo, lo que decía Enzo no era tan descabellado.

—Quizás esa sea la diferencia entre tú y yo —dijo él cuando llegábamos al portal—. Tú supiste desde el principio que podías hacerlo si te esforzabas lo suficiente. Yo era el último de la clase y se reían de mí. Todo a lo que he aspirado siempre me ha parecido un sueño.

No supe qué decir. Enzo fue a llamar al telefonillo y yo lo interrumpí, un poco atropellada:

—Enzo, tú eres inteligente…

Él me miró con el dedo sobre el botón; me echó un vistazo de soslayo, pero no se movió. Supe que estaba destrozado; que necesitaba oír estas palabras porque nadie se las decía, al igual que yo había necesitado confesarle a alguien mis sentimientos atormentados por Lila. Estábamos en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, delante del portal de Santa Maria Apparente, y ahora me tocaba a mí aconsejarlo:

—Eres capaz de hacer algo más que estar con el carro de las verduras. No… no sé me ocurre ahora qué, pero si lo piensas, tiene que haber otras opciones. No sé si Carmè… —No sabía cómo decir esto—. No sé lo que pensará ella, pero si no te ve del mismo modo, si no cree en ti…

—Lenù, no te confundas —dijo él bruscamente—. Carmè y yo nos queremos. Puede que Lila y tú sepáis más de mí de lo que sabrá nunca ella. Puede que incluso comprendáis más cosas. Pero hay una cosa en la que Antò tiene razón: tomas decisiones y tienes que ser responsable. Ella es mi novia. Y nunca la dejaría en una situación como esta.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —nos llegó un grito desde arriba.

Era Lila, asomada al pequeño balcón del dormitorio. Los dos nos separamos bruscamente y le devolvimos la mirada. Lila sonreía. Sus modales eran bruscos, pero estaba vestida como para salir, y se estiró de la falda para que la viésemos. Hoy estaba contenta.

—Os he estado esperando y vosotros conspirando ahí fuera.

—¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta? —le preguntó Enzo.

—Pensaba que no lo preguntarías.

* * *

Recuerdo aquella tarde como si tuviese un velo delante de los ojos y fuese incapaz de arrancármelo. Los minutos pasaban despacio, pero implacables. Lila llevaba su habitual rebeca negra sobre los hombros. Estaba parlanchina, decía que quería pasear, ver el centro.

Enzo y yo caminábamos, cada uno a un lado de ella, cada cual más en silencio. Lila bromeaba, nos cogía del brazo, señalaba tiendas y hacía comentarios. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. En aquel momento, se volvió irritable y comenzó a hablar solo cuando era necesario. Enzo trató de volver a la conversación habitual sobre gente del barrio, pero Lila no le siguió el juego. Yo esperaba que en cualquier momento explotase y nos exigiera volver a su casa.

Nos sentamos a tomar un helado y, cuando acabamos, Enzo se levantó y dijo que haría bien yéndose, que tenía mucho que hacer, y fue entonces cuando le contó a Lila lo de Carmela. Recuerdo que Lila se quedó paralizada, con la última cucharada de helado en los labios, y que miró a Enzo como si se hubiese inventado aquello solo y exclusivamente para estropearle la tarde. Luego dejó la cuchara con un tintineo sobre el vaso del helado, suspiró y dijo:

—¡Pobre Carmè!

Se despidió de Enzo con frialdad, aunque no sin pedirle que volviese a verla muy pronto; ni siquiera se levantó para darle dos besos, cuando el día anterior prácticamente se le había colgado del cuello. Aquello, que en otro contexto me habría puesto muy celosa, me resultó irrelevante en ese momento, una más de las excentricidades de Lila a la que no pensaba darle más crédito del que se merecía.

Enzo, dolido, se ajustó la gorra en la cabeza, nos dedicó un último asentimiento y desapareció por el largo pasillo de la galería Umberto I, seguido por la mirada mordaz de Lila. Ella chasqueó la lengua, se reclinó en la silla de mimbre y se burló:

—Ahí va otro que jamás lo conseguirá. ¿Has visto, Lenù? Todo por fallos estúpidos. Se enamoran, pierden la cabeza, solo piensan en lo mismo y así es como pierden todas sus oportunidades.

—¿No es lo que le ha pasado a Rino?

—Sí, precisamente de él hablaba.

Miré mi copa de helado.

—¿No es lo que te ha pasado a ti?

Lila borró su sonrisa.

—No. Mi caso es distinto.

No quise replicarle. Seguí jugueteando con la copa de helado, arrastrando los restos que no iba a tomarme de un lado a otro hasta que no quedó más que líquido. Al final, Lila suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa:

—¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

Tardé en contestar.

—¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo?

Lila puso la mano sobre la mía. Sentí una vergüenza repentina y miré en derredor, pero no me atreví a apartarla. Giré un poco la mano para agarrar suavemente sus dedos, como habíamos hecho en casa, y la miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es la universidad, ¿verdad?

No podía hablar, pero me las apañé para asentir.

Lila tragó saliva.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

Apreté los labios y negué con la cabeza.

—No me voy, Li.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No —dije con un hilo de voz—. No he pasado la nota de corte con el examen escrito. No me han admitido.

Lila se echó bruscamente hacia delante sobre la silla de mimbre. Yo me apreté el rostro con la mano y parpadeé, porque ella querría saber más detalles, pero sinceramente, en ese momento yo no sabía si podría mantener el resto de la conversación sin llorar.

—Pero el examen oral lo aprobaste. Me dijiste que incluso te habían alabado.

Su mano agarraba con fuerza la mía y aquello me devolvió un poco a la realidad. Inspiré hondo.

—Sí. Pero esto es distinto. Te combinan ambas notas, y el resultado final tiene que ser suficiente.

—¿Cuánto es suficiente?

—No lo sé. Un veintisiete, supongo. Me han dado veintiséis puntos sobre treinta, y… y no basta. Es… bueno, pero para la beca, tenía que ser excelente.

—Tienes que llamar a la universidad —dijo Lila—. Tienes que llamar inmediatamente y preguntar cuántos puntos necesitas.

—No sé si…

—Puedes pedir una segunda revisión del examen. —Lila se levantó bruscamente de la silla y las copas de helado tintinearon—. Sé que es posible. Me lo contó Nino. Él pidió que le revisaran un examen y así fue como aprobó. Insistiendo.

—Pero si he aprobado —le dije—. Es solo que ha debido de haber candidatos mejores que yo.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Lila, furiosa—. Haz lo que te digo y llama mañana mismo. Si quieres, llamo yo.

—¡No! —le dije, levantándome—. Esto es muy doloroso para mí. No me hagas hurgar aún más en la herida.

—¿Vas a dejar que te desechen sin más solo porque alguien es hijo de alguien? —Los ojos de Lila despedían chispas—. ¿O porque algún profesor de esos tan importantes estaba demasiado ocupado como para corregir el examen de una chica de Nápoles? Sabes cómo van estas cosas. ¡Tienes que luchar, Lenù!

Lila hablaba tan alto y parecía tan exaltada que, en torno a nosotras, la gente bien vestida de las galerías comenzaba a echarnos vistazos escandalizados. Yo apreté los labios y negué con la cabeza.

—Ya no tiene sentido.

—¿Y qué pasa si alguien se ha equivocado? —dijo Lila.

Aquella era una posibilidad, pero tan pequeña que no quería hacerme ilusiones. La miré derrotada, me arrebujé en la gabardina y le dije:

—Siempre puedo volverlo a intentar el año que viene. Al menos, así podríamos… Al menos, así tú y yo no…

Lila frunció el ceño.

—No. Tú te irás, aunque tenga que llevarte a Pisa de la mano.

Pensé que se había vuelto loca, pero de pronto me dirigió una mirada de determinación y, de hecho, me volvió a coger de la mano.

—Nadie se merece esa beca tanto como tú. Tú no perteneces a este lugar. No puedes quedarte un año más y desperdiciar tu vida como el resto. Tienes que marcharte, Lenù. Tienes que llegar al fondo del asunto y exigir saber lo qué ha pasado.

La idea de ir con exigencias y lo que seguramente verían como exageraciones melodramáticas del sur a los circunspectos profesores y catedráticos del norte me acobardó, pero Lila me dijo muy seria:

—Dime que lo intentarás.

Y yo, que no podía negarle nada, aunque aquello implicase acabar por completo con nuestras tardes de felicidad, le dije que sí.

* * *

La tarde acabó antes de tiempo. Lila se marchó al piso y yo regresé al Rione, llorando todo el camino ahora que por fin estaba sola. No había vertido ni una lágrima en casa para no darle la satisfacción a mi madre y, delante de Enzo, había sentido que sus problemas eran mucho mayores que los míos; al fin y al cabo, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, mientras que la mía simplemente no lo haría: quedaría en suspenso como siempre.

Pero ahora que se lo había contado a Lila, no podía parar. Tendría que haberme sentido aliviada de algún modo, porque aquello implicaba posponer o incluso anular la terrible despedida que temía. Pero Lila me había tratado con tanta dureza, y había exigido con tanta vehemencia que me fuera, _ya_ , que aquello hacía incluso peor el rechazo de la universidad. Había guardado las gafas en el bolso y me apretaba el pañuelo contra la nariz, intentando parar el río de lágrimas en el que me había convertido, tratando de no llamar la atención en la esquina del bus en la que me había refugiado; pero era inútil. Si al menos Lila hubiese mostrado un mínimo de alegría, un mínimo de esperanza por este giro de los acontecimientos, quizás habría aliviado un poco la inmensa pena que sentía; pero así, lo único que hacía era aumentar mi desgracia.

¿Por qué pensaba que yo era tan excepcional? ¿Por qué esperaba siempre tanto de mí y parecía continuamente decepcionada? ¿No podía tratarme como a los demás? Los sueños de Lila eran más elusivos todavía que los de Enzo o los míos: por una parte, tenía unas expectativas absurdas acerca de todo y todos; por otra, se complacía en el fracaso de los demás, incluso en el suyo propio, y se burlaba al verlos caer. A todos menos a mí.

Quizá yo era lo único que le quedaba, pensé.

Me aferré a esa idea como a un hierro al rojo vivo, solo para no creer que realmente no le importaba. Quizá mi éxito, por mucho que le molestara, por mucho que no dejase de envidiarlo, era para ella tan importante porque, en el fondo, ella vivía a través de mí tanto como yo a través de ella. Quizá Lila también _temía_ el fracaso. No como yo, desde luego, pero quizá, a pesar de su alma de fuego y su voluntad de hierro, también había visto la fealdad del mundo que nos rodeaba y estaba asustada.

Recordé sus palabras el día de su boda. Cómo me miró con aquellos ojos desde la bañera, completamente desnuda, aquel cuerpo virgen y terso de sus dieciséis años. Cómo me dijo:

—Tú tienes que ser la mejor de todos, hombres y mujeres. La mejor. Prométemelo.

Y, mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas, pensé que cumplir aquella promesa nunca me había resultado tan difícil como ahora.


	15. El disfraz

Gigliola me dio las fichas para el teléfono sin hacer preguntas, pero cuando conseguí contactar por fin con la secretaría de la Normal, me tuvieron más de cinco minutos esperando. Yo sufría porque se me iban a acabar las fichas y porque, además, al rellenar la hoja de inscripción en Pisa me habían pedido un número de teléfono y yo había tenido que dejar ese campo en blanco; nadie tenía teléfono en casa en el barrio, simplemente porque no lo necesitábamos. La gente iba a casa de alguien o se enteraba por un vecino de lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, en el norte comenzaba a ser habitual tener un aparato de teléfono en las casas privadas, como si tuviesen que estar continuamente conectados y hablando. Aunque la idea no me gustaba, sentía vergüenza por no tenerlo y por tener que estar llamando desde un bar con fichas, gritos de fondo y personas esperando.

Intenté reponerme e insistirle a la encargada. Ya estaba bien de sentir vergüenza por todo.

—¿Oiga? ¿Va a ponerme con el vicedecano? —Escuché la respuesta—. No, no puedo pasarme por allí mañana. Les estoy llamando desde una ciudad a más de quinientos kilómetros y es muy urgente. —Agarré más fuerte el teléfono—. Me alteraré si me da la gana. Además, no estoy alterada. Limítese a ponerme con el responsable, por favor.

Pasaron dos minutos más y, por fin, logré hablar con la persona que parecía estar a cargo de las admisiones en mi facultad. O en la que iba a ser mi facultad en caso de que hubiese conseguido la beca de estudios. Él me preguntó el contenido de la carta que me habían enviado y la puntuación exacta que me habían otorgado en el examen escrito. Luego me explicó, con bastante condescendencia, que las becas estaban muy solicitadas.

—Si ha sacado esa nota, quiere decir que es buena. Es solo que la universidad no tiene dinero para acoger a tantos estudiantes en régimen completo. No somos un comedor social.

Tragué saliva, porque la voz del hombre me intimidaba y su tono aún más. Mi instinto natural era colgar el teléfono y correr a esconderme en algún rincón oscuro, pero me forcé a seguir preguntando:

—¿Cuál es la nota de corte oficial?

—Mire, señorita, yo ahora mismo no tengo tiempo…

—Tiene que haber una nota oficial —le interrumpí—. Necesito saber cuántas plazas me separan de ella y si aún hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiera acceder a la universidad este año.

—Pues mire, no lo sé. Si usted quiere saberlo, presente un escrito formal a esta secretaría. Y reservas siempre hay, pero si no se lo han dicho en la carta, es que usted no forma parte de ellas.

—¿Y quién decide esas reservas?

—El cuerpo docente que la evaluó. Ahora, si me permite, tengo que colgar. Para cualquier otra cosa, mande un requerimiento formal.

—Pero puede que entonces sea tarde.

—Adiós.

Me colgó. Sentí el pitido de la línea en el oído y contuve las ganas de volver a ponerme a llorar.

Le di las fichas que me quedaban a Gigliola y salí del bar. Luego fui caminando lentamente hacia casa. No tenía ningunas ganas de volver, pero tampoco quería quedarme sentada sola en la plaza y exponerme a los comentarios obscenos de los hombres que pasaban. A veces parecía que lo hacían solo por molestar, más como una forma de mostrar agresividad que como una pulsión erótica real. Había aprendido, a las malas, a ocultar y proteger mi cuerpo aun cuando no me apetecía en absoluto, ya que no tenía a nadie más que lo hiciese por mí.

La plaza estaba casi vacía, pero había una vieja envuelta en luto merodeando cerca de la fachada de mi casa. No la reconocía; era pequeña y enjuta, tal vez la tía abuela de alguien, que había venido de visita desde otro barrio de Nápoles. Di un rodeo para evitar encontrarme con ella y, entonces, alguien me tomó del brazo y me dio la vuelta.

—¡Enzo!

—Lenù —me dijo con premura—, deprisa, ven aquí.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—No preguntes.

Me empujó a una calleja con pocas ventanas y, de forma instintiva, me alarmé, pero entonces vi que allí estaban también Pasquale y Carmela. Ambos parecían muy nerviosos. Enzo se colocó en la boca del callejón para taparlo, miró hacia fuera y, para mi sorpresa, la vieja de negro se deslizó bajo su brazo y entró.

Se echó el pañuelo hacia atrás y allí, debajo de toda aquella ropa, apareció el rostro joven con ojos negros de Lila.

—¡Li! ¿Qué haces…?

No me dejó acabar. Me envolvió en un abrazo y me estrechó con fuerza contra ella. Aquello produjo el mismo efecto en mí que si me hubiese dado un beso en los labios; sentí euforia, pánico, excitación, vergüenza, orgullo. No recordaba que nunca nos hubiésemos abrazado de esa manera en presencia de otros.

— _Oh, Romeo, Romeo…?_ —murmuró ella en mi oído.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo y cerré por un instante los ojos. Lila estaba aquí. Lila había vuelto al barrio.

—Muy bonito, pero tenemos que movernos —dijo Pasquale—. Desde aquí todavía te puede ver algún pariente de tu marido, Lila, y preferiría no meterme en más peleas por el momento.

Lila se apartó y volvió a ponerse el pañuelo sobre la cabeza.

—Si él aparece, no hagáis nada; dejádmelo a mí —dijo, y me miró—. Lenù, ¿puedes tomar un taxi?

—Sí, supongo —respondí—. Pero ¿adónde vamos?

—A ver a tu antigua profesora, la señora Galiani.

* * *

Recorrer el barrio con Lila disfrazada fue una de las cosas más chocantes, y a la vez más emocionantes, que me habían pasado en los últimos tiempos; y no era por falta de estas últimas. Pasquale y Enzo iban delante, y Carmela y yo detrás, con sus brazos por los hombros, como si fuese una señora mayor que se había perdido y a la que ayudábamos a volver a su casa. Por debajo del pañuelo, Lila se reía a rachas y ponía en riesgo toda nuestra empresa.

—He pasado por delante de la puerta de la charcutería. Stefano ni siquiera me ha mirado, ¿os lo podéis creer? Y he ido a la zapatería a ver a Rino. Tenía cara de muerto y ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada. Luego ha venido Pinuccia con el niño y he podido verlo mejor. Es precioso. Le he saludado y él me ha mirado por encima del hombro de su madre. Se ha fijado en mí y creo que me ha reconocido. Es más listo que su padre.

—Lila, ¿podrías cerrar la boca, al menos hasta que salgamos del barrio? —le dije con aparente brusquedad; pero en el fondo seguía conmovida por como me había abrazado y admirada de que se hubiese atrevido a venir sin más, sin otro escudo que aquellas vestiduras negras que a saber de dónde las había sacado; y le estreché un poco el brazo para que supiera todo eso, y Lila me apretó la mano.

—Eso —dijo Carmela—. No estamos haciendo todo este papelón para que te descubran y encima nos la carguemos por haberte ayudado.

—No me van a descubrir. Estoy perfecta. Soy la Viola del siglo veinte —dijo en una broma específica para mí, y pensé que todo aquello era extrañamente maravilloso.

Pasquale llamó a un taxi, en el que nos montamos Lila y yo, y ella le dio al taxista las señas de la profesora Galiani. En cuanto arrancamos, se quitó por completo el pañuelo, y nos pasamos todo el viaje cogidas de la mano. Se me hizo corto.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, Lila iba por delante de mí, embutida en su disfraz de viuda; y pensé en lo diferente que estaba la última vez que la había visto en aquel lugar, maquillada y vestida para la fiesta de la señora Galiani, con la alianza de matrimonio reluciendo en el dedo. Ahora no llevaba ninguna alianza y caminaba a zancadas, con las faldas recogidas en la mano para evitar pisárselas. Cuando subimos al piso, me volvió a coger de la mano, y fue la primera vez que pensé en que quizás no quería que la Galiani me viese de esa manera; pero resistí la tentación de soltarme y esperé con expectación a que se abriera la puerta.

Abrió la Galiani en persona.

—Hola. —Saludó a Lila con una sonrisa, como si la hubiese visto ayer, y luego asintió en mi dirección—. Hola, Elena. Pasad.

Se hizo a un lado para que entrásemos y volví a dejarme deslumbrar por el esplendor de su piso, por los bellos cuadros en las paredes y las vigas viejas y monumentales hacia las que se alzaban torres y torres de libros. Por fortuna, parecía estar sola; había temido encontrarme con Nadia o, más bien, había temido que Lila se encontrara con Nadia y lo que pudiera surgir de ese encuentro, pero no parecía haber nadie más que ella en el piso. Daba la sensación de que Lila y ella lo habían planeado todo de antemano, desconozco si ayer o esa misma mañana.

La Galiani nos llevó al despacho, donde nos sentamos en un cómodo sofá de cuero, todavía con las manos agarradas, y nos preguntó si queríamos un café, un té o cualquier otra bebida.

—En realidad… —comencé a decir.

—¿Puede hacerlo ahora? —intervino Lila.

La señora Galiani asintió.

—Es posible que esté dando clase por la hora que es, pero supongo que nos enteraremos enseguida. Llamaré a la secretaria del departamento para que nos ponga al corriente. Elena, ¿te parece bien?

Entonces comencé a intuir lo que iban a hacer y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me solté de la mano de Lila y me puse en pie.

—Señora Galiani, por favor, no tiene por qué hacerlo. No… no sé exactamente qué le han contado, pero…

—Sé que no te han dado la beca y que necesitas una ayuda, ¿no es cierto? —dijo ella gravemente.

Jugueteé con los botones de mi blusa y miré al suelo.

—Sí —confesé—, pero usted no debería molestarse por esto.

—No me molesto en absoluto. —La señora Galiani se levantó también y se dirigió a su escritorio, sobre el que descansaba el enorme teléfono negro—. Al contrario, estoy encantada. Me sorprendía que no me hubieses pedido absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo. Yo quiero que tú entres en esa universidad, Elena, porque tu capacidad y tu inteligencia lo merecen. Y todos sabemos cómo funcionan estas cosas, ¿no es así?

Miró a Lila, quien le sostuvo la mirada a su vez. No era una mirada afectuosa, como la que me dedicaba a mí; la Galiani contemplaba a Lila con ojos severos. Nunca se habían caído especialmente bien, y la Galiani probablemente no la había perdonado por robarle el novio a su hija, pero sin embargo, las dos estaban haciendo esto. Por mí.

—Así es —dijo Lila desde el sofá.

Yo tragué saliva, mortificada, pero la Galiani se relajó:

—Bueno, pues dejadme hacer una llamada y con eso veremos dónde estamos.

La profesora marcó los números en el dial y habló con una persona desconocida que, a su vez, llamó a otra persona para que se pusiera al teléfono. Lila me miraba, repantingada sobre el sofá; sinceramente, no sé qué esperaba de mí. Por una parte, yo quería detener a la Galiani de inmediato y parar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque ahora sabía lo humillado que había tenido que sentirse Antonio cuando recurrí a los Solara a sus espaldas para intentar salvarlo del servicio militar; pero por otra, oh, por otra, clavaba los dedos en mis manos, miraba al suelo y simplemente _dejaba_ que sucediera; y la primera parte de mí estaba asustada de que la otra permitiese aquello, pero la segunda no veía ningún problema; y al igual que Lila era como era, yo también era esa parte de mí, y esa parte era —para mi horror, y entonces lo comprendí— más poderosa que la primera.

Y Lila, mi Lila, contemplaba mi caída con una triste sonrisa, quizás decepcionada conmigo, como tantas otras veces, o quizás simplemente feliz de salirse una vez más con la suya. Y el hecho de que las dos estuviéramos contemplando el final de la historia extraña e intensa que habíamos vivido sin hacer nada me caló hondo; y, cuando después la señora Galiani me dijo lo que me dijo, recordaría este momento junto a sus palabras.

La conversación no duró más que unos minutos, durante los cuales quedó claro que mi puntuación en el examen escrito sería revisada y el asunto se trataría personalmente con el decano, que era el encargado de aprobar la tanda de becas de cada año. Cuando la Galiani colgó, yo me sentía de todo menos victoriosa. De hecho, juraría que estaba a punto de ponerme enferma.

—Y ahora, ¿puedo poneros algo?

—Té, por favor —dijo Lila.

* * *

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, Lila fue un momento al cuarto de baño y yo me quedé a solas con mi antigua profesora, sin saber cómo agradecerle el gesto.

—No sé cómo pagárselo —dije.

—No hay nada que pagar —respondió ella mientras recogía las tazas de té, pero entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y añadió—: No me malinterpretes, pero esto lo he hecho por ti. Porque no hay nada que me moleste más que el talento desperdiciado. Tu… amiga ha sido muy convincente, y no me cabe duda de que en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, pero…

—Lo sé —dije, porque no quería que entrase en detalles; sabía perfectamente todos los _peros_ que podía ponerme acerca de Lila, y me mordí los labios—. Dígame, ¿no cree que entrar así en la universidad es una vergüenza?

La Galiani me miró con las tazas vacías en la mano y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que he hecho cosas más vergonzosas en la vida y, sinceramente, a estas alturas no me arrepiento.

Escuché que se abría la puerta del baño y miré asustada en esa dirección, pero la Galiani había terminado. Llevó las tazas a la cocina mientras Lila regresaba y volvía a tomarme de la mano con una sonrisa. Luego nos despidió con amabilidad, y todo el tiempo estuve cogida de la mano de Lila, y todo el tiempo fui consciente de lo que hacía. Y supe que la Galiani se había fijado en nuestros dedos entrecruzados y que seguro que tenía alguna opinión al respecto, pero en aquel momento no quería escucharla. Quizás tendría que haber permitido que siguiera hablando y poder así defender con calma la integridad de Lila o, quién sabe, quizás también la de Nino; pero no me apetecía. La Galiani encontraría un momento para hacerme saber lo que pensaba, pero por el momento estábamos solas, Lila y yo, y lo que habíamos hecho por nosotras o en contra de nosotras.

* * *

Cuando íbamos en el taxi, Lila me preguntó:

—¿Estás contenta?

Fui a decirle que sí, pero la miré de soslayo y no pude mentir.

—Supongo. No lo sé.

Ella hizo una pausa y me estrechó la mano.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría?

—No.

—Dormir contigo. Hoy.

Desvié la mirada al taxista, que por suerte llevaba la ventana abierta y estaba demasiado centrado en el caos de la circulación para prestar atención a nuestras conversaciones. Luego sonreí un poco.

—Sabes que no es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis padres no lo permitirían.

—Pues no se lo digas —sugirió Lila, y su mano pasó discretamente de la mía a mi muslo—. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el barrio todavía. Espera a que sea de noche y entonces vente conmigo.

—No… —murmuré, con un ojo en lo que me estaba haciendo Lila y el otro en el taxista—. Lila…

—Me da pánico estar sola de noche, Lenù. Por el día estoy bien, pero no sé qué me pasa cuando llega la noche. Es cuando me entran más ganas de hacerme daño.

Aquellas palabras tenían por objetivo manipularme, lo sabía; el caso fue que acertaron de pleno. Mi preocupación por Lila aumentó mientras nos dirigíamos al Rione, pero también mi sensación de ahogarme. Lila no tenía fondo en sus demandas. “No puedo estar aquí siempre”, le había dicho, y ella me había respondido: _¿Y por qué no?_

No creo que Lila mintiese; sabiendo lo que después supe, creo que decía la verdad, pero también sé que era capaz de amplificar y modular la verdad de acuerdo con sus necesidades. Ella no pensaba que yo fuese tonta, así que probablemente solo dijo lo que le salió en el momento.

Cuando el taxi paró, me bajé de él con Lila, que se había puesto otra vez el pañuelo sobre la cabeza.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —le susurré.

—A casa de Pasquale.

Le ofrecí el brazo y caminé así con ella, de nuevo como si fuese una pobre ancianita perdida.

* * *

Cuando entramos, en el salón de los Peluso había una reunión donde corrían el café y los cigarrillos. Enzo se puso se pie cuando nos vio entrar, acompañado por Carmela; Pasquale fumaba, sentado a la mesa, y se puso a aplaudir ruidosamente.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Ya eres universitaria, Lenù? Tendremos que tener una fiesta de despedida en condiciones. ¡Carmè! ¿Tenemos grappa?

—No —dijo Carmela con ironía—. ¿Quieres que vaya a por una botella a la charcutería?

Pasquale soltó una carcajada y Lila le dio un abrazo; después, hizo lo mismo con Carmela y con Enzo. Se quitó el largo ropaje negro y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla; debajo llevaba solo un vestido ligero de verano. Luego rebuscó en el bolso que había llevado colgado bajo la ropa y sacó una fiambrera que dejó abierta sobre la mesa. Se trataba de… sí, exactamente, la tarta de galletas.

—Tiene unos cuantos días —dijo mientras arrancaba un trozo directamente con los dedos—, pero todavía está buena.

Enzo y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada de horror y, por primera vez, los dos contuvimos una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Compartíamos secretos, sin duda, pero quizás el más grande de todos era que ninguno queríamos a Lila cerca de la cocina.

—¡Hum! —Pasquale se había metido un pedazo en la boca e hizo un esfuerzo para masticarlo—. A prueba de explosión nuclear.

—A prueba de radiación nuclear —maticé yo.

Lila se encogió de hombros y se chupó los dedos.

—Vosotros os lo perdéis.

Me senté en una silla, todavía digiriendo todo lo que había pasado ese día. Pasquale puso música suave en el tocadiscos. Poco a poco empecé a relajarme con el sonido de las canciones y a hacer un paréntesis necesario en la avalancha de sentimientos que sabía que estaban por venir. Carmè me dio conversación, insulsa pero agradable, mientras Lila bailaba con Enzo, como una continuación necesariamente contenida y formal de lo que había sido aquel día años atrás, y Pasquale los miraba satisfecho, con el cigarrillo en la mano.

El hogar de los Peluso era un sitio a la vez triste y alegre; triste, porque estaban completamente solos en el mundo, ya que la cárcel les había arrebatado a su padre, y la enfermedad y la pena, a su madre. Alegre, porque también era un lugar hasta cierto punto sin reglas fijas ni convenciones, donde Pasquale colgaba lo que quería y donde quería, como la bandera de la estrella roja sobre la puerta del pasillo, y donde Carmela, a juzgar por el polvo que se acumulaba en las esquinas, no parecía verse obligada a limpiar hasta sacarle brillo al suelo de madera.

De pequeña, me parecía que todas las madres competían por quién tenía la casa más limpia y ordenada, salvo Melina, y aun así Ada hacía lo posible por mantener las apariencias; pero Carmela y su madre estaban desde el principio fuera de juego, como si fuesen sucias por definición o algo parecido. Ahora que veía a Carmela cogiendo de la mano a Enzo, me preguntaba si sería mejor o peor madre por eso, si señalarían a su hijo por ser comunista como habían señalado a su padre o a su hermano. Si sería más o menos feliz por no sentir la obligación de arrodillarse a fregar el suelo. A Lila no parecía haberle salido bien la jugada, pero tal vez no había sido del todo culpa suya, sino más bien culpa de Stefano; o, quizás incluso, culpa del barrio entero, del barrio que las señalaba, nos señalaba, cuando rehusábamos planchar o arrodillarnos o volver todas las noches a cenar a casa cuando teníamos diecinueve años. Cuando preferíamos leer o estudiar y nuestras madres, nuestras propias madres, no descansaban hasta que nos levantábamos a hacer lo mismo que ellas. Cuando las desafiábamos, a ellas o a nuestros padres, hasta el punto de arriesgarnos a que nos abofetearan, nos golpearan con una espumadera o nos rompieran un brazo en el fragor de la pelea.

En aquellos momentos, mientras Lila bailaba con despreocupación y Carmela sacaba distintos licores y los dejaba sobre la mesa sin orden ni concierto, sentí que todas las mujeres del Rione estábamos conectadas por finísimos hilos que yo me había esforzado siempre en desgarrar, pero de los que nunca podría deshacerme del todo. Puede que en Pisa no conocieran la miseria del lugar donde me había criado, pero lo llevaría conmigo, y sería tan evidente como mis modales o mi acento, por mucho que tratara de esconderlo. Huiría del barrio, como siempre había deseado, pero nunca dejaría de ser del barrio, aunque me esforzase por limpiar cada esquina para causar una mejor impresión. El sitio donde me había criado pervivía dentro de mí, y las gafas con las que había logrado ver la realidad más claramente gracias a mis estudios no eran más que eso, gafas; algo que necesitaba para no vivir a tientas, pero que en realidad podía ponerme o quitarme con un simple movimiento de la mano.

Había conseguido escapar del abrazo polvoriento del Rione gracias a los esfuerzos de las profesoras Oliviero y Galiani, sí; pero también por las artimañas de una chica del Rione a la que quería tanto que no terminaba de saber dónde acababa yo y dónde empezaba ella. Y, en parte por eso, siempre sería una chica del Rione.


	16. La oscuridad

Cuando la oscuridad cayó, habían caído también un par de botellas de licor y todos hablaban demasiado alto. Yo misma me sentía un poco extraña después de haberme tomado varios cafés que Carmela se había empeñado en “endulzar” con licores varios.

Lila se derrumbó en el sofá, a mi lado, y me apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Luego enganchó discretamente el dedo por detrás del cuello de cisne de mi jersey, que todavía ocultaba algunas marcas de sus mordiscos sobre mi piel, y echó un vistazo curioso, pero me aparté. Lila dejó mi jersey en paz, pero me abrazó por la cintura como había hecho cuando estuvimos en el muelle y susurró:

—No sé qué haré sin ti.

—Quizá deberías haberlo pensado antes de hablar con la Galiani —dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—No. Eso no estaba en cuestión.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Si yo misma me lo cuestionaba.

Lila me miró a los ojos.

—Si te hubieses quedado, terminarías por odiarme. Terminarías por odiarte a ti misma como me odio yo.

Le aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Yo tampoco sé lo que voy a hacer sin ti.

—Estudiar. Ser la mejor.

—Ya no me basta solo con eso.

—Pero es un comienzo.

—¿Y tú?

Lila no dijo nada. Le repetí la pregunta, acariciándole el rostro, y ella se apretó más contra mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que realmente estaba achispada, porque estaba a punto de inclinarme sobre su boca y besarla. ¿Pasaría algo si lo hacía?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Pasquale echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Se detuvo, como congelado; luego descorrió pesadamente los cerrojos y dio un paso atrás. Carmela dejó de bailar con Enzo y paró el tocadiscos.

—Buenas tardes.

Lila se deshizo al instante de nuestro abrazo y se levantó. Allí, en el umbral, estaba Michele Solara, vestido con un traje de chaqueta, que le dedicó una mirada fría y una inclinación de cabeza, que más bien pareció un asentimiento. Detrás de él había al menos otros dos hombres; entre ellos, Antonio, con el pantalón bien planchado, pero despeinado y con aire de que no le llegaba la camisa al cuerpo.

Michele puso un pie dentro del piso de los Peluso, luego otro, y lentamente fue avanzando hasta situarse en el centro del salón. Vi que Pasquale apretaba los puños y que las ventanas de su nariz se movían violentamente. Carmela retrocedió hasta donde estaba Enzo.

Solo Lila permaneció sin inmutarse. Levantó un poco la barbilla, como desafiando su presencia, y le dijo:

—Ya era hora.

Michele se volvió hacia ella.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Lila. En la zapatería nos preguntábamos qué tal estarías desde hace mucho.

—Sí —dijo Lila casi divertida—. Os ha llevado tiempo.

—Oh, no te confundas. Sabíamos dónde estabas desde hacía tiempo, pero pensé que era de mala educación irrumpir sin más en el piso de una mujer sola y que además, teniendo en cuenta tu situación con Stefano, podía verse como una falta de respeto. —Michele me miró y sentí que sus ojos claros podían ver a través de mí, deshecha y medio borracha en el sofá—. Está visto que otras personas no tienen los mismos estándares.

—¿Qué quieres?

Michele se volvió hacia Antonio y asintió. Este entró en el salón, seguido por Marcello, que venía igualmente trajeado. Por último, entró alguien a quien no esperábamos ver.

Todos nos habíamos preparado para la irrupción de Stefano, pero el que entró dando tumbos, agitado y con la cara roja, todavía con la nariz algo hinchada por la supuesta pelea que había tenido, era Rino.

Por un instante, vi que Lila se encogía y me levanté instintivamente para protegerla. Pero su rabia ante su hermano fue la mejor defensa. Sostuvo la mirada de Rino hasta que él tragó saliva y le espetó:

—¿Por qué, Li?

Estábamos en tensión, listos por si teníamos que intervenir, porque yo al menos estaba segura de que Rino iba a intentar estrangular a su hermana o hacerle daño de cualquier otra manera. Yo tenía el brazo extendido ligeramente delante de Lila, como una débil barrera entre su cuerpo y Rino, y recuerdo que la muñeca me temblaba. Lila puso la mano sobre ella y bajó mi brazo despacio, sin quitarle ojo a su hermano.

—Porque ya no confío en ti.

Aquello pareció desarmar a Rino. Bajó los puños y se quedó confuso, perdido en el salón, en el límite genuino entre las lágrimas y un ataque de ira. Michele, por su parte, se giró hacia la mesa y miró la botella de amaretto medio vacía.

—Parece que lo estabais pasando bien. ¿Por qué interrumpir la fiesta? —La tomó, sirvió un poco de licor en un vaso vacío y se lo ofreció a Carmela—. Por favor.

Esta sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada, con la mandíbula apretada, y se refugió detrás de Enzo.

—¿No? —Michele levantó el vaso en dirección a Lila y luego se encogió de hombros—. A vuestra salud.

Se bebió el amaretto de un trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe. Pasquale aprovechó para decir:

—Michè, creo que deberías marcharte.

—Y yo creo que deberías callarte. A Stefano no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de esto, y un hombre desesperado es capaz de todo.

Arrastró una silla y se sentó en mitad del salón. Juntó los dedos y los miró un rato, como pensando qué decir, y luego le habló directamente a Lila:

—Vas a volver a trabajar en la zapatería de la piazza dei Martiri. Alfonso es bueno con los clientes, así que lo mantendremos; te servirá de ayudante. No despaches, no cobres, deja que eso lo hagan los otros. Tú dedícate a pensar en cómo ampliar el negocio y cómo vender más zapatos. No me interesan en absoluto los diseños de este de aquí. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a Rino—. Quiero los tuyos.

—¿Y Stefano? —preguntó Lila.

—Me ocuparé personalmente de que no te moleste.

Lila se cruzó de brazos.

—No podrá ser. Estoy embarazada.

Escuché que Rino contenía un sonido de asombro y el propio Marcello abrió mucho los ojos, pero Michele ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Entonces trabajarás desde casa y vendrás a la tienda al menos una vez a la semana. Si necesitas un piso mejor, lo tendrás. Si necesitas ayuda para ocuparte del niño y seguir trabajando, enviaré a una amiga de Gigliola para que se haga cargo de él… a menos, por supuesto, que quieras otra cosa. —Hizo una pausa significativa—. Ambos sabemos que tú nunca has sido mucho de niños.

Vi que Lila se llevaba la mano al vientre de forma instintiva. Pensaba que iba a descargar su ira sobre Michele por sugerir tales cosas, pero para mi perplejidad, dijo, en voz alta y clara:

—Lo pensaré.

—Comprensible. —Michele se levantó—. Pero no tardes mucho. El negocio no puede esperar eternamente. Y, Lila…

—¿Sí?

—Eras la esposa de Stefano, pero Stefano trabajaba para mí. Así que, al final, tú también trabajas para mí. No lo olvides.

—He trabajado para ti, pero no soy tuya.

Michele esbozó una sonrisa.

—Llámalo como más te complazca.

Hizo un gesto a Marcello y a Antonio, que lo siguió como un perrillo, e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta. En el último momento se volvió hacia Rino, que continuaba con los puños apretados en el mismo sitio de antes.

—Quédate. Creo que tenéis algunas cosas de las que hablar. —Echó un último vistazo al salón e inclinó la cabeza—. Os dejo con vuestra fiesta. Buenas tardes.

* * *

Intentábamos no escuchar, pero era difícil; aunque Rino y Lila se habían encerrado en una habitación, hablaban a gritos, como siempre. Carmela no se había atrevido a poner la música de nuevo y Pasquale yacía, derrumbado, en la misma silla donde se había sentado Michele. Enzo miraba por la ventana, con la frente pegada al cristal.

—No tenías que haberles dejado entrar —dijo Carmela.

Pasquale hizo un gesto.

—¿Y qué podía hacer? Anda y vete a la mierda, Carmè. Estoy harto. —Se levantó, tomó la botella de amaretto y sirvió un par de vasos más, que rebosaron hasta el borde—. Ven, Lenù, échate un trago por la universidad. Al menos tú no estás embarazada.

No hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces. Tenía ganas de olvidarme un poco de dónde estaba. Pasquale me puso un vaso en la mano y, tras beber los dos, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Dijo:

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Estoy realmente orgulloso. —Bajó la mirada—. Pero me preocupa Lila. Ese monstruo de Michele no parará hasta que la tenga completamente a su disposición, y no hay nada más terrible que acabar a las órdenes directas de un Solara. Algo tendremos que hacer. Quizá podamos sacarla de allí entre todos y enviarla a otro lugar. Un sitio donde Michele no pueda encontrarla.

—Pasquà, dices que estás orgulloso —le interrumpí con el atrevimiento que da el alcohol—, pero… ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Sabes que jamás me has preguntado por Pisa? No sabes lo que voy a estudiar ni lo que quiero hacer.

—Pues cosas importantes. Lo que se hace en la universidad. Lo que hace una chica lista como tú.

—Lista.

—Sí, eres una chica muy lista. ¿Alguna vez he dicho otra cosa?

—Yo soy lista, pero Lila es excepcional. Eso dijiste, ¿no? Y aun así, no paras de elaborar planes para ayudarla que no se concretan en nada.

Pasquale abrió la boca, pero la cerró; yo di un par de pasos con el vaso en la mano y me senté en la silla solitaria de Michele Solara, que nadie se había atrevido todavía a tocar. La silla vuelta hacia al resto del salón y de espaldas a la mesa.

—Aquí todos tenemos ideas sobre cómo sacar a Lila de la miseria, pero nadie hace nada. Y a ti, Pasquà, Lila no te ha pedido nunca nada. —Miré el fondo del vaso con una mezcla entre rabia y satisfacción por estar diciendo por fin lo que pensaba, y añadí—: Y cuando Michele Solara entra en una casa con quien quiere y como quiere, nadie se atreve a alzar la voz ni a interponerse en su camino. Solo Lila.

—No es cierto —dijo Enzo, que debía de estar escuchando. Volvió la cabeza desde la ventana y nos miró por encima del hombro—. Tú, Elena, te has interpuesto hoy entre Lila y Rino.

—Pero si ni siquiera he dicho nada.

—Porque llevas razón, y todo esto es asunto de Lila. Pero quisieras o no, lo has hecho. Y el resto… —Inspiró hondo—. El resto estábamos como estamos siempre; demasiado lejos.

Lo que estaba diciendo Enzo me provocaba la risa, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Decidí dejar sobre la mesa el vaso de amaretto, aunque ya estaba vacío, y miré a Enzo con una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Me habría aplastado como a una mosca.

—No importa. Lila lo sabe, y eso es lo que importa. Deberíamos dejar de hacer grandes planes, Pasquà. Son ellas dos, y a ellas les corresponde tomar las decisiones. Si nos necesitan, nos lo dirán.

Pasquale lo miró como si hubiese vuelto loco; luego se pasó una mano por los cabellos alborotados, se frotó los ojos y miró con el rostro colorado en mi dirección.

—Tienes razón, amigo. Perdona, Lenù. No me he comportado bien contigo.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar en Pisa? —preguntó Enzo por primera vez mientras se acercaba.

—Filosofía —dije; y, a pesar de que en principio no quería hablar de ello, sentí el deseo de continuar, como si me picara en la garganta—. Me gusta la historia del pensamiento, de la literatura… Ver cómo ha evolucionado a través de los siglos. Me gustaría saber… —seguí, algo más tímida, pero Pasquale y Enzo me escuchaban—. Me gustaría entender mejor el pasado para poder comprender lo que sucede ahora y saber cómo va a actuar la gente. Creo que, si estudiamos el pasado, podemos evitar cometer muchos errores en el futuro. Pero no todos —añadí al ver que los ojos de Pasquale se abrían con determinación—. Yo no creo que podamos evitarlos todos. Porque no podemos desprendernos por completo del pasado. Lo aprendemos cuando somos pequeños o quizá, incluso, lo llevamos en la sangre. Por eso no podemos romper del todo con él y por eso es tan necesario entenderlo. Eso es lo que pienso.

Era, probablemente, la mayor cantidad de frases seguidas que les había dedicado a Pasquale y a Enzo, y sin duda era debido a la influencia del alcohol, pero por un instante sentí algo parecido a lo que había sentido en la fiesta en casa de la Galiani: que Enzo y Pasquale me miraban con un respeto repentino, como si no se esperasen que mi cabeza albergara _tantos_ pensamientos; pero mientras que en aquella fiesta Nino me había dedicado una sonrisa por mi ingenio y, por un instante, me había ganado el aprecio de todos los que participaban en la conversación, Enzo y Pasquale se retrajeron. Lo noté: mi pequeña verborrea les había admirado, pero también incomodado; ligeramente, solo ligeramente, me temían incluso, como temían y admiraban a Lila.

Quizá fuera ese miedo lo que sintió entonces Lila, mi Lila, cuando vio que era eclipsada sin remedio y que no podía seguir los temas de los que se hablaban; ella, que era tan extraordinaria y tan brillante, que era la mejor de todos, como todos sabíamos y, probablemente, en el fondo de su corazón, ella también sabía. Quizá ese miedo se convirtió en rabia, la rabia en despecho y el despecho en la burla tan hiriente que hizo de la conversación en el coche de Stefano, esa misma burla que usaba tan a menudo como defensa.

Me di cuenta de que no me importaba no poder compartir todo esto con Enzo y con Pasquale, aunque me gustaba saber que por un momento había logrado captar por completo su atención y que ahora también contaba con su respeto. Con quien quería compartirlo y, a la vez, con quien temía más compartirlo, era con Lila.

Lila admiraba esa parte de mí tanto como la despreciaba; la deseaba tanto como la odiaba. La alentaba, la alimentaba y a veces de pronto la destruía con el comentario más ruin. Me quería lista y culta, pero me necesitaba un poco lenta y lo bastante callada para poder destacar ella. Me exortaba a estudiar, quería que estudiara por mí y por ella, pero cuanto más lo hacía yo, cuanto más seguía mi corazón y sus consejos, más inútil se sentía ella a mi lado. Y por eso no sabía si algún día llegaría a tener una conversación de este tipo con ella, a contarle lo mucho que de verdad me gustaba estudiar, las cosas que me hacían feliz y todo lo que pensaba sobre el mundo, porque desde que le prohibieron ir a la escuela, Lila era la personificación del _talento desperdiciado_ que la Galiani tanto odiaba y llevaba años ahogándose en su propia frustración, sin saber bien cómo librarse de ella. Desde que su familia decidió que tenía que trabajar en la zapatería y yo me las compuse para lograr evitar el mismo destino, habíamos estado distanciándonos irremediablemente la una de la otra y, a la vez, seguíamos siendo incapaces de apartar la vista de la otra.

Estábamos unidas por un hilo demasiado fuerte, demasiado vivo, que latía al unísono con nuestros corazones; pero llevábamos tensándolo muchos años y, en el fondo, cada paso que dábamos solo era para separarnos más; eso quedaba claro por lo que habíamos hecho hoy. Y, sin embargo, ninguna se avenía a sacar las tijeras y cortar el hilo; solo dejábamos que se enredara aún más, que nos asfixiara, que envenenara aquello que hacíamos con buenas intenciones. Nos hacía sufrir: a mí por la necesidad de ella y a ella por el deseo de mí, una necesidad y un deseo que por fin habían encontrado salida, pero en una solución temporal, que no alteraba la progresión del resto de nuestras vidas.

¿No podíamos, Dios mío, encontrar la manera de darnos la vuelta y ofrecernos la mano, de apoyarnos por fin la una en la otra en lugar de competir sin medida? Sabíamos que era difícil; sabíamos que en el fondo, estábamos solas; y quizá por eso ella —y bueno, quizás yo; muy probablemente también yo—, las dos, salíamos corriendo cuando habríamos tenido que ayudarnos, nos derrumbábamos después de cuidarnos. Porque sabíamos la dura verdad. Es difícil que una chica salga del Rione; que dos chicas salgan del Rione es casi imposible. Pero… ¿acaso no tenía yo un deber moral con ella por lo que había hecho hoy por mí? Y si así era, ¿hasta qué punto?

Aquellos pensamientos de borracha, que se devanaban en mi cabeza igual que el hilo que imaginaba que nos ataba a Lila y a mí, se interrumpieron de repente cuando Lila y Rino salieron del cuarto. Vi que Rino tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos, como si hubiese llorado, pero Lila estaba tan campante. Recogió su disfraz de viuda de la silla y comenzó a ponérselo.

—Nos vamos —anunció Rino.

Lila comenzó a despedirse, pero cuando llegó por fin a mí, que todavía luchaba por ponerme en pie porque la silla estaba demasiado resbaladiza, me tomó por el brazo y me sostuvo.

—Adiós —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Adiós por qué? —respondió Lila por debajo de su pañuelo.

Y no comprendí hasta que Rino apretó los dientes y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

* * *

Si hubiera sabido adónde nos dirigíamos, sin duda no habría bebido tanto. Cuando llegamos a la que era la nueva casa de Rino y Pinuccia y esta nos hizo pasar al salón, con el bebé prácticamente prendido del pecho, me sentí fuera de lugar y me excusé para ir al baño, donde intenté vomitar; pero no lo habría conseguido sin el peligro de mancharme, así que me refresqué la cara, me pasé una toalla por la frente y volví como pude con ellos.

Lila, ya sin el disfraz, estaba jugando con el niño sobre las rodillas. Le decía cosas y le hablaba como si fuese un adulto:

—¿Quieres que te coja así o prefieres estar sentado? Sabes que eres mi sobrino, ¿verdad? Dino Cerullo, maestro zapatero. —Acarició la boquita del bebé, que se abría en una sonrisa—. ¿Ya has cenado o todavía tienes hambre?

—Lenù, ¿tú quieres tomar algo? —me dijo Rino, que estaba sentado junto a Pinuccia con cara de ajo.

“Una pizza entera”, habría respondido, porque de pronto me moría de hambre, pero me senté como un palo en la silla más alejada y solo respondí:

—Si vais a cenar, sí.

—Prepararé algo. —Pinuccia suspiró y fue a la cocina.

Rino se quedó mirándome con cara extraña. Desconozco lo que Lila le había contado, pero estar allí, en medio de aquella escena familiar y con el suelo moviéndose bajo mis pies, era muy raro. Su expresión me recordó un poco a la de Enzo, cuando me miró como si fuese la primera vez que me veía, solo que en la cara de Rino había abatimiento y lo que creí interpretar como una enorme vergüenza. Logré decirle que en algún momento tendría que irme a casa, que mi madre me estaría esperando, y Lila levantó la cabeza.

—Me ocupo yo —le dijo Rino antes de que ella pudiese decir nada—. Ahora voy —añadió, pero se agarró más fuerte a los brazos del sillón, como si en el fondo no quisiera moverse de allí.

Lila se levantó, con Dino en brazos, y se acercó a su hermano. Se agachó y le puso en los brazos el bebé. Aunque lo hizo con suavidad, sujetándole la cabeza, Rino no parecía saber qué hacer y Dino comenzó a agitarse y a sollozar. Lila lo calmó de nuevo hablándole como si fuese una persona mayor, pero al final se vio obligada a cogerlo de nuevo.

—No lo intentes —dijo Pinuccia mientras ponía apresuradamente la mesa—. No quiere estar con su padre. Como no se acerca jamás a él, se piensa que es un extraño.

—¿Cómo que no me acerco jamás a él? —protestó Rino—. Es culpa tuya, que cada vez que chilla, lo coges. ¿Cómo va a aprender así?

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Lo dejo chillar? —Pinuccia puso una barra de salami sobre la mesa que más bien parecía una pistola—. Es capaz de pasarse así más de la mitad del día. No duerme y casi no come. ¿Es culpa mía?

—Es culpa tuya porque lo maleducas.

Pinuccia siguió poniendo la mesa sin decir nada, y vi que Lila volvía a tener esos ojos tristes que ponía cuando estaba conmigo a veces. Tenía a Dino en brazos y lo mecía con pequeñas sacudidas. Seguramente era por efecto del alcohol, pero de pronto me pareció una estampa bellísima, y volví a pensar en lo que había sugerido Michele y me resultó aún más indignante. Un hijo de Lila y Nino, por inconveniente que fuese, solo podía ser la perfección absoluta, alguien que traería felicidad a todos los que estuviesen a su alrededor. A menos, por supuesto, que fuese como su padre o como su madre y que brillase demasiado y arañara a quien se acercase sin ser siquiera consciente de ello.

Lila le devolvió el bebé a Pinuccia, Rino se puso en pie y se marchó dando un portazo y yo me senté a la mesa del comedor, sin saber bien lo que se esperaba de mí. Lila se sentó enfrente de mí y cortó el salami, que probablemente venía de la tienda de Stefano, y luego picoteamos de aquí y de allá mientras Pinuccia se encerraba a intentar dar el pecho de nuevo a Dino. Me parecía todo tan absurdo que comencé a reírme yo sola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lila.

—Nunca me aburro contigo.

—Yo tampoco. —Lila se pasó las manos por la frente—. Pero estoy cansada.

Junté las manos y me incliné un poco sobre la mesa.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿no?

—Sí.

Recogimos la comida y luego Lila me tomó de la mano y me condujo por aquella casa desconocida en dirección a un dormitorio desconocido. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Era un cuartito modesto donde solo había una cama de matrimonio y, sobre ella, un crucifijo con un Cristo tallado en madera.

Me tomé un momento para examinarlo, porque en esos instantes el color de la pintura roja que representaba la sangre me resultaba fascinante, y luego me volví hacia Lila, que se estaba quitando los zapatos sentada en el borde de la cama. Me extendí sobre el colchón y le pasé los brazos por los hombros, inhalando el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Rino?

—Mañana hablamos.

—¿Y qué le va a decir él a mi madre?

—Nada. —Lila me miró un segundo antes de añadir—. Solo que he venido a verlos y que tú te quedas a dormir con nosotros.

—Eres una manipuladora genial.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lila con tono ofendido, que no supe si iba en broma o totalmente en serio—. Es todo verdad.

Se apartó de mí y se desnudó. Lo hizo con naturalidad, como si para nosotras ya fuera lo más común del mundo quitarnos la ropa delante de la otra. Yo me apoyé en el cabecero y, por primera vez, me permití disfrutar exclusivamente de la contemplación de su cuerpo. Debía de tener una expresión muy particular, porque Lila me echó una mirada de soslayo y me golpeó con la falda en el hombro, como si fuera un látigo.

—Deja de mirar.

—¡Ay!

—En serio, Lenù, deja de mirarme así. Estoy cansada.

—Es que si te quitas la ropa de esa manera…

—¿De qué manera?

Lo pensé un momento, pero entonces Lila se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a desvestirme también. No había pasión en sus movimientos, sino más bien ganas de terminar con un trámite fatigoso. Con todo, yo disfrutaba de que lo hiciera, así que me comporté como una muñeca perfecta: dejé que me desabrochara el sujetador y me lo quitara, y levanté las caderas para que hiciese lo mismo con mis bragas. Por último me quitó las gafas. Dejó la ropa bien colocada sobre la única silla que había en el cuarto, mis cosas encima de las suyas, y abrió la cama para meterse dentro. Entonces sí que sentí un ligero mareo y me llevé la mano a la boca.

Lila se apresuró a inclinarse para coger la papelera que había junto a la cama y dejarla en mi lado del colchón.

—Si tienes que vomitar, hazlo aquí. Elena, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí…

—No tenías que haber bebido tanto. —Lila encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche y se echó el edredón por encima—. Detesto cuando la gente bebe y se comporta como una imbécil.

Iba a decirle que no era para tanto, que yo la había visto bebiendo más de la cuenta y más de una vez, y la última no hacía tanto tiempo, pero su repentina agresividad me desconcertó. Lila apagó la luz central y me dio la espalda. Yo me quedé sentada sobre el colchón, con la espalda contra el cabecero, respirando hondo, y metí las piernas debajo de las mantas. Apoyé los brazos en las rodillas y observé la figura encogida de Lila.

Quería preguntarle por qué no apagaba la lamparita, ya que tenía tanto sueño. Quería decirle lo mucho que le agradecía que hubiese venido al barrio, lo que había hecho con la Galiani, que hubiese ideado esta artimaña para que pudiéramos pasar al menos una noche juntas.

Quería decirle que la echaría de menos.

Lila se agitó un poco, solo un poco, y entonces me fijé en los cortes que tenía en la cara interior de la muñeca que apoyaba sobre la almohada. No eran profundos, pero sí llamativos. Eran de un color rojo casi insultante, como la pintura del Cristo que coronaba la cama.

Recordé su temor a la oscuridad, cómo me había dicho aquello de “no sé qué me pasa cuando llega la noche”.

—Li, estoy consciente —le dije—. He bebido un poco, pero sigo aquí. —La toqué ligeramente en el hombro—. Tengo tu pulsera. Me hiciste una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Le acaricié el cabello con dos dedos.

—No vas a volver a hacerlo. No necesitas hacerlo.

Lila soltó una risa que sonó más bien como un bufido.

—¿Y cuando te vayas? —murmuró.

—Tampoco.

—¿Qué será de mí? —dijo con un tono repentinamente lastimero—. ¿Qué será de mí sin ti, Lenù?

Detuve mi caricia, retiré la mano y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. No sabía qué más podía decir o hacer. Casi deseaba que discutiera conmigo, que siguiera increpándome; por beber, por haber aceptado sin más la llamada de la Galiani, por lo que fuera; porque incluso esa Lila era mejor que aquel cuerpo frío y replegado sobre sí mismo, aquella Lila que se encogía de temor —de temor, sí, porque ella tampoco era inmune a eso— y que sentía lástima por sí misma. Una Lila que insistía para dormir desnuda a mi lado en una cama de matrimonio y que luego se evadía, casi asqueada, demasiado paralizada por su propio miedo para encontrar consuelo entre mis brazos.

—Lila…

Hice una pausa, porque no quería que lo que iba a decir fuese fruto del alcohol, pero realmente lo sentía y, como tal, decidí arrancarme el último velo y decirlo en el idioma más profundo dentro de mí, ese del que no podría desprenderme jamás. Aunque dejase de hablarlo. Aunque lo domase con la corrección que nos habían enseñado, infatigablemente, en el colegio, desde el primer curso. Aunque mitigara para siempre mis dejes en italiano.

Me esforcé por hablar un napolitano suave, que no fuese para insultar o agredir, sino para decir algo hermoso:

—¿Recuerdas el atardecer que vimos desde el muelle? Lo recordaré siempre. Esté aquí o en Pisa, te amo y te amaré siempre. Aunque no pueda estar contigo, te seguiré amando.

El colchón crujió y Lila se volvió bruscamente hacia mí. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de emociones: había en ellos incredulidad, sorna, curiosidad y, quizás, una pizca de esperanza. Yo me tapé hasta el cuello con las mantas, porque de pronto me avergonzaba de mi desnudez, y le devolví la mirada.

Y de repente la encontré a escasos centímetros de mí, sus labios en mis labios, su mano sobre mi mejilla. Era uno de aquellos besos ansiosos que nos dábamos cuando parecía que nada era real salvo el calor de la boca de la otra, el sabor y el tacto de su lengua, y por un momento maldije el alcohol, que no me permitía disfrutar de Lila como habría deseado: con plena consciencia y a cada minuto, a cada segundo, porque el tiempo se nos escurría entre las manos. La amaría siempre, pensaría en ella siempre, pero no la tendría siempre ni ella me tendría a mí, porque ella estaría en Nápoles y yo en Pisa. Seiscientos kilómetros de distancia, un día de viaje, demasiadas liras para hacer el trayecto a menudo.

Y Lila seguiría con su vida y yo con la mía, yo en la universidad y ella en la zapatería, yo con los libros y ella con las facturas, distanciándonos cada vez más, tensando el hilo que amenazaba con ahogarnos. A menos que, a menos que… La cabeza me daba vueltas. _Por favor, Lila, pídemelo, pídemelo ahora, pídeme que renuncie a la beca y lo haré, lo haré por estar contigo_. Lila, por favor. _Nunca me has pedido nada de verdad; pídemelo ahora y te lo daré, te lo juro, me dolerá en el alma, no sé cómo lograré superarlo, pero lo haré por ti. Te lo juro. Te lo juro._

Y mientras yo juraba en silencio, Lila dejó de besarme y se abrazó a mí como se había replegado antes sobre su propio costado, como si yo fuese su colchón y mi hombro su almohada. La fuerza de su brazo me ahogaba, pero cuando relajó un poco su agarre, me sorprendió lo bien que encajábamos, como si siempre hubiésemos dormido así. La besé en la frente y en la cabeza, una, dos, cinco veces, acariciándole suavemente el pelo, sintiendo cómo su respiración agitada se iba normalizando poco a poco.

Y a medida que esa respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda y pesada, dejé de jurar y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero no había nada que decir. Aquel había sido mi último intento, finalmente tan desnuda de palabra como de cuerpo, y ella no me había contestado.


	17. El despertar

El sol dorado me daba en la cara a través de una rendija de las contraventanas. Entrecerré los ojos. Alargué la mano, tanteé y apagué por fin la lamparita de la mesilla, que ya no era necesaria. Luego me arrebujé de nuevo entre las sábanas con Lila, que seguía dormida, y me apoyé en el codo para mirarla.

Nunca había visto a Lila dormir, y desde luego nunca desde tan cerca. No parecía ella, tan quieta y con los ojos cerrados. La besé una vez más en la frente y Lila, medio dormida, extendió el brazo y me rodeó con él la cintura, como si aquello le diese seguridad.

“¿Qué pasaría si entrase en la habitación Pinuccia?”, me pregunté. “¿O Rino?”. El día anterior no me había preocupado tanto, medio borracha como estaba y demasiado feliz ante la posibilidad de pasar una noche con Lila, pero ahora comenzaba a preocuparme nuestra desnudez (por no mencionar nuestro abrazo) en una cama ajena. Alcé los ojos al crucifijo sobre la cama, al Jesús sangrante y agonizante, y me encontré pensando, para mi sorpresa, que encontraba más bello lo que hacíamos Lila y yo que aquella escena de la pasión. La pasión era violenta, agresiva, y de eso también sabíamos un par de cosas; pero el abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos ahora era dulce y puro como un amanecer. Y era imposible que estuviese mal cuando la sensación, en momentos como este, era de plenitud absoluta.

Lila comenzaba a despertar. Siempre pensé que sería de quienes se despiertan de golpe, como mi hermano Giovanni, pero le llevó un buen rato comenzar a abrir los ojos. Deslizaba la mano torpemente por mi cuerpo, como si quisiera tocarme, pero todavía no estuviese lo suficientemente despierta para ello. Yo la besé en la punta de la nariz; luego descendí y le mordí un poco el cuello. Ahí sentí que sonreía.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las dos estábamos por fin con los ojos abiertos y las manos enredadas en el pelo de la otra, algo que se había convertido en costumbre y nos encantaba hacer.

—Voy a tener que ducharme —dije.

—Yo también, ¿vamos juntas? —dijo Lila. Me miró unos momentos y luego se echó a reír—. Demasiado para Rino y Pinuccia, ¿verdad?

—¿Después de esto? No sé qué decirte.

Me miró y pude ver que no me creía lo más mínimo. “Qué fracaso, Elena”, pensé.

—A mí me parece bien —añadió mientras me retorcía el pelo en una trenza—. Ellos usaron muchas veces mi antigua casa. Es justicia poética.

Me aparté y comencé a apartar las mantas, no fuera a darle por querer de verdad arrastrarme a la ducha con ella.

—Yo todavía tengo el estómago del revés por lo de ayer. Mejor vayamos por turnos.

Lila trepó sobre mí, se puso a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y me agarró las muñecas sobre la almohada.

—Atrapada. Ahora no podrás marcharte hasta que yo lo diga.

Hice fuerza, pero Lila me tenía bien sujeta. Probé a tirar de un brazo para desequilibrarla y, cuando lo logré, usé mi peso para empujarla sobre el colchón. Habría conseguido mi propósito de no ser porque se me escurrió en el último momento y caí boca abajo sobre la cama.

—Sigues atrapada —me susurró, doblándome un brazo a la espalda.

Aquella posición era más difícil, pero logré quitarme a Lila de encima —con cierta colaboración por su parte, todo hay que decirlo— y luché hasta que, por fin, fui yo la que la tuve con la espalda contra el colchón. Lila se escurría como una anguila, pero le empujé los brazos contra el pecho hasta hacerme daño, porque estaba tan flaca que era todo huesos, y la miré con un ceño falsísimo hasta que ella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Me reí yo también, aliviada, porque por un momento había detectado una sombra de verdadero pánico en su expresión, como si aquel forcejeo de broma le despertase un miedo muy real. Tenía la sensación de que yo habría podido físicamente con Lila en condiciones normales, pero que si en algún momento esta pelea se recrudeciese, Lila no dudaría en ir a los ojos, morder y arañar, y que haría lo imposible por ganarme. Ahora mismo esto era algo divertido, y una forma estupenda de empezar la mañana, pero más me valía mantenerlo lejos de la frontera si no quería que de pronto las risas se convirtiesen en algo mucho menos agradable.

—Baja la voz —le susurré—. ¡Lila, por Dios! ¡Que estamos en casa de tu hermano y tu cuñada!

Lila alzó las piernas y las cruzó por detrás de mis muslos, enredándose en ellos como una serpiente.

—Atrapada.

—Así no vamos a llegar jamás a la ducha —dije, encantadísima de la postura, pero algo preocupada por si la apretaba demasiado en el vientre, ese vientre que ahora sabía que era delicado e imprevisible—. Suéltame. Vas a hacerte daño.

En otro lado de la casa, el bebé comenzó a llorar y ahí nos sentimos algo culpables, porque quizá lo habíamos despertado con nuestras risas. Hice un esfuerzo para apartarme de Lila, pero ella siguió agarrada a mí con las piernas, hasta que, en un movimiento violento, sentí que no había nada debajo de mí y me caí sobre el felpudo, con Lila encima de mí como una masa informe de brazos, piernas y cabello negro.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y nos quedamos paralizadas en el acto.

—¿Sí? —dijo Lila, con un temple envidiable.

—Vamos a desayunar —nos llegó la voz de Rino, que no se marchó ni abrió la puerta, sino que se quedó ahí, respirando, mientras yo me levantaba a trompicones y me tapaba con la sábana de la cama como podía—. Li, tienes que marcharte ahora. No es una broma.

—Ahora vamos.

Rino se movió y, durante un instante terrible, creí que iba a abrir la puerta, pero finalmente se apartó y escuché pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo. Fui a por mi ropa y me vestí a toda prisa, temblando.

—Parece que no habrá ducha —dijo Lila.

—No.

Ella comenzó a vestirse también, más despacio, Yo me peiné con los dedos y fui a por mis gafas. Cuando me las puse, fue como si el mundo dejase de ser tan irreal, como si terminase de poner los pies en la tierra, y miré a Lila mientras ella se estiraba del vestido.

—Oye, ¿qué te dijo ayer Rino?

Lila se detuvo y borró todo asomo de sonrisa de su rostro.

—Que era una zorra egoísta y que ojalá me muriese. Que por mi culpa Michele no confiaba en él, y que Stefano le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Que la zapatería iba a fracasar y que sería todo culpa mía.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —le dije—. No le hagas caso, no es verdad.

—¿Por qué? —Se sentó y se puso los zapatos—. Cuando me cansé de gritar, le di la razón, y ahí se calmó. Entonces se echó a llorar y me dijo que no era nada sin mí y que tenía que aceptar la oferta de Michele. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Tú… ¿Vas a aceptar?

Lila se puso en pie.

—¿Qué otra cosa me queda, Lenù?

—Querías trabajar. Salir adelante tú misma.

—No podré. Tú misma lo dijiste.

—Pero… pero algo podrás hacer.

—Sí, podría intentar volver con Stefano. Pero si le digo que estoy esperando un niño que no es suyo, podría matarme.

La posibilidad me resultaba aberrante. De pronto fui consciente de lo que significaba ser Lila en este mundo; fue como si lo viera todo a través de sus ojos. Y, entonces, por primera vez, como me había sucedido cuando supe de su primer aborto, vislumbré otro aspecto de ella que a menudo pasaba por alto: todos dábamos por hecho que era mala y manipuladora, que sabía salir de cualquier situación sola y abrirse camino a las bravas; que era más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros, capaz de doblegar a Stefano y a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino; pero quizás lo teníamos tan asumido que no nos fijábamos en lo mucho que le costaba sostener esa coraza y en las grietas que se abrían, poco a poco, año tras año, sobre ella.

Yo sabía que Lila era humana, al fin y al cabo, pero quizás no había visto del todo, no había querido ver, lo difícil que lo tenía. Yo tenía en contra a mis padres, a la sociedad, a veces a ella misma; pero ella realmente tenía en contra al mundo entero.

Y al comprender eso, detrás de la coraza percibí algo que no veía, o no había sabido ver, desde el día de su boda: una súplica muda.

Lila me pedía algo. Lila estaba esperando algo.

—¿Qué hago, Lenù? —me dijo.

Recordé sus palabras mientras la vestía antes de ir a casarse con Stefano. Su pregunta sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sus preguntas, porque habían sido varias a lo largo de estos años. También durante su romance con Nino, cuando yo solo había sabido responderle con aspereza.

Lila me había interpelado siempre. Esa súplica, solo para mí, había existido _siempre_. Era una forma de decirme: tú, que no otros, puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer; dímelo y te haré caso. Dime cómo salgo de aquí, dímelo, porque estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

Una súplica que jamás se había traducido en una petición directa, porque Lila era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Abrí la boca, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Era todo demasiado. Quería decirle… Quería repetirle que la amaba, pero… pero… ¿qué podía hacer yo, Dios mío? ¿Estudiar diez años para luego regresar en el tiempo y salvar a Lila? ¿Viajar al pasado y arreglar todo lo que había ido mal, convencer al padre de Lila de que tenía que dejarla ir a la escuela, porque ella era prodigiosa, la mejor de todos nosotros? Si hubiese podido, si hubiese encontrado la manera de avanzar o retroceder en el tiempo y reparar todas las injusticias que la vida había cometido con nosotras, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo; pero si aún no me había salvado a mí misma, si todavía no había llegado siquiera a rozar mis sueños a pesar de todos mis sacrificios, ¿cómo podía hacerlo con ella?

Lila me miraba y, poco a poco, su súplica se iba convirtiendo en aquella tristeza que de vez en cuando la invadía, demasiado grande siquiera para llorar. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que ella no quería eso. Quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero ella sabía que era mentira. Quería tenderle la mano, pero eso no era ni por asomo lo que ella necesitaba; y quizás, quizás incluso todavía cabía la posibilidad de que me escupiera y me dijese que no necesitaba mi ayuda, que nunca la había necesitado, que yo me daba ínfulas y, efectivamente, como decía mi madre, siempre me había creído superior a ella, al resto del barrio, a todos; que lo que le ofrecía no eran más que limosnas, una forma de sentirme bien mientras ella estaba mal, y que podía guardármelas. Y lo peor es que habría tenido razón; Dios sabe que habría tenido algo de razón.

Y mientras yo titubeaba, paralizada por mis propios pensamientos y demasiado confusa por lo que había descubierto para tomar una verdadera decisión, Lila hizo lo nunca visto hasta entonces.

Se tragó el orgullo, cruzó la distancia que nos separaba y me tomó de la mano.

—Llévame contigo —dijo.


	18. La decisión

—¿Cómo voy a llevarte conmigo? —respondí, perpleja—. ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¿Dónde vas a tener el niño?

Lila me apretaba la mano con fuerza y vi que tragaba saliva, como si ella misma hubiese cruzado una frontera que no había planeado traspasar.

—Encontraré algún sitio. Buscaré un piso pequeño con un alquiler barato. Sabes que no necesito mucho.

Aparté la mano. Fue demasiado brusco y ella se dio cuenta, pero no podía seguir hablando de algo así con ese contacto entre las dos. Necesitaba la cabeza fría.

—¿Y cómo voy a ayudarte yo? Sabes que mis padres no pueden darme dinero. Si no fuese por la beca de estudios, yo misma tampoco podría ir a Pisa.

—Lo sé. Me las apañaré.

—Li, esa ciudad no es como Nápoles. Allí todo es muy caro. ¿Qué vas a hacer en tu estado?

Incluso en ese momento, vi que el cerebro de Lila se ponía en marcha, mucho más rápido de lo que podría haber ido el mío.

—Un hermano de mi padre se fue a Pisa a trabajar. No tenemos contacto con él, pero puedo buscarlo. A lo mejor puede ayudarnos durante un tiempo o conoce a alguien.

_Ayudarnos._ Lila me estaba incluyendo en ese futuro. En ese futuro en el que había tenido tiempo de pensar.

_Hablo del futuro, Lenù._

Lila con un niño en brazos, como había estado ayer con su sobrino. Estar en Pisa, abrir una puerta y encontrarme detrás a Lila con un bebé en brazos. Ese niño que era suyo. Ese niño que, de alguna forma, también sería mío, mi responsabilidad.

La estampa de la belleza adquiría de pronto características horripilantes.

—¡Es una locura! Con el niño…

—No pienses en el niño —me dijo ella con dureza—. Eso no importa.

—¿Cómo que no importa? —casi grité.

—Elena, quiero vivir contigo —dijo Lila, y la intensidad de lo que decía me sacudió—. Quiero despertarme a tu lado todos los días como hoy. Haré lo que haga falta. Como si tengo que mentir. Como si tengo que robar. Me da igual. Te juro que todo eso ya me da igual.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Recordé cómo había abandonado su lujosa casa con vistas al ferrocarril para huir con Nino al miserable piso en el que ahora vivía. Recordé cómo había acudido corriendo a la Galiani cuando yo pensaba que todo estaba perdido. Recordé cómo a mí me habían despachado con cajas destempladas por teléfono y lo fácil que había sido para mi antigua profesora solucionarlo todo con una llamada.

No, Lila no se detendría ante nada.

Lila…

En Pisa.

Conmigo…

Y el niño.

Di un paso atrás.

—Li, no… no es posible, yo… Yo voy a vivir en una residencia, no puedo ocuparme de ti, yo… —Noté que empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa—. Tengo muchos años por delante en la universidad. Necesito que me mantengan la beca, ¿y qué pasará si alguien se entera de…? No puedo tirar por la borda esta oportunidad, no después de tantos esfuerzos. —Me fijé que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de desprecio y le supliqué, más que grité—: ¡Tengo que estudiar, Lila!

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Sabes quién hablaba exactamente así? Nino.

—¡Pues pídeselo a Nino!

—¡No, Lenuccia, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti!

—No me puedes pedir eso. Cualquier otra cosa, _cualquier_ otra cosa, de verdad…

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Esta vez, el picaporte bajó y por una rendija asomó la cara de Rino, colorado de rabia.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo?

—Nada —dijo Lila—. Absolutamente nada.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de par en par y salió de la habitación como un basilisco, dejándonos a Rino y a mí con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Regresé a casa y me metí en la cama alegando un dolor de cabeza. Mi madre me ignoró, por una vez, y fui yo la que aparecí como un fantasma en torno a la hora de cenar.

—Qué cara de muerta tienes —se burló Giuseppe.

Cuando recogíamos la mesa, me dio un brote frenético de actividad. Fregué los platos y, cuando terminé, me puse a desinfectar toda la cocina. Luego vi que quedaba ropa por planchar, saqué la tabla y me puse con ella. Mi madre me observó con el gesto torcido.

—No hace falta que te ocupes de eso ahora.

—Quiero hacerlo, mamá. Déjame.

—Pues nada —respondió ella—. Me iré a sentar.

Y se fue arrastrando la pierna al salón, donde sacó las cartas y se puso a echar una partida de brisca con mis hermanos. Yo, con todas las luces encendidas y de espaldas a la ventana oscura, planché y planché y planché, hasta que el vapor me hizo sudar, las manos me temblaban de tanto sostener la plancha y no quedaba nada de ropa.

* * *

El despuntar del amanecer del día siguiente me encontró sentada en la cama, con la frente apoyada en las manos y sin haber podido pegar ojo desde hacía horas. Tenía la cabeza tan pesada que dudaba de que fuera capaz de seguir pensando.

Lila estaría ahora mismo en su casa, en aquel piso que había sido primero de ella y de Nino y después de ella y mío. A lo mejor estaba durmiendo, revolviéndose inquieta sobre el colchón. A lo mejor estaba tirando las cosas contra las paredes de la casa y maldiciéndome. A lo mejor estaba en la misma posición que yo o, peor aún, con una cuchilla sobre la muñeca, decidiendo si cortar de una vez por lo sano o no.

Aquello me inquietó de tal manera que me levanté y busqué en el armario la pulsera de Lila. La tomé entre las manos, sintiendo su peso, y luego me la puse en la muñeca derecha. La pulsera, que a ella le quedaba con la holgura perfecta, me estaba a mí ligeramente justa, pero por suerte tenía dos medidas y pude abrocharla en la más larga. Era como llevar un vestigio de Lila encima; no era mi estilo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que me sentase bien, pero en aquel momento decidí que quería llevarla. No podía saber si Lila estaba cumpliendo su promesa, pero llevar su pulsera contra la piel sería para mí como para otras personas llevar una medalla o un relicario: un símbolo que expresaba mi fe en que la mantuviese; en que, al margen de lo que sucediera con nosotras, ella estuviese bien. Porque quería que estuviese bien.

_Quiero vivir contigo._

No.

_Quiero despertarme a tu lado todos los días como hoy._

No. No, no, no.

_Haré lo que haga falta._

No, Lila. No. Es lo único que no te puedo dar, es lo único por lo que no puedo pasar. Porque ir a la universidad supone todo para mí, ¿entiendes? Todo. Porque estudiar es lo único que he tenido, lo único que he querido. La única promesa que me hice y que te hice. Tienes razón. No podría haberme quedado aunque me lo hubieses pedido. Seguramente lo habría hecho, atraída por lo conocido y por la idea de estar contigo, pero es verdad, te habría acabado odiando. Me habría acabado odiando. Por nosotras, habría acabado con nosotras por completo. Por eso no puedo llevarte. Porque mi futuro es lo único que puede salvarme, que puede salvarnos. Tú dices que esto es lo que quieres, pero sé que en el fondo esperas fracasar, fracasar como siempre te han fallado, como siempre te he fallado. Esperas hacerte daño, hacer daño, enfrentarte a la oscuridad con las manos desnudas, como siempre has hecho. Esperas el infierno y quieres llevarme contigo. Y no puedo hacerlo, Lila, amor mío, no puedo.

Y, en ese momento, mientras la claridad comenzaba a invadir mi cuarto bajo la persiana, con la pulsera puesta, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Era una idea que llevaba en mi cabeza desde el principio y a la que tenía que enfrentarme tarde o temprano.

Tenía que encontrar a Nino.


	19. La búsqueda

No fue fácil. Sin Lila a mi lado para orientarme, me sentía completamente perdida, pero decidí comenzar por el sitio más fácil para mí: la casa de los Capuccio. Cuando Antonio abrió la puerta y me vio en el umbral, creí que iba a desmayarse, y yo misma me sentí flaquear, pero reuní fuerzas y le pregunté si estaba Ada en casa.

—No —me respondió—. Sigue en la charcutería.

No quería ir a la charcutería con Stefano en ella, así que le pregunté si su hermana comía en casa o si iba a alguna parte a esa hora.

—¿Por qué quieres verla? —preguntó Antonio.

—Voy a irme a estudiar a Pisa. Quería despedirme de ella.

Antonio se rascó la nuca.

—Suele comer con Stefano —dijo Antonio—. Lenù, yo…

—Tú, ¿qué?

Antonio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento, un cazo o algo parecido se cayó estrepitosamente en la habitación del fondo y escuché el quejido de Melina.

—Mamá se ha levantado —dijo él.

Corrió hacia allá y me dejó en la puerta sin más contemplaciones. Me quedé un rato dudando, pensando si debía sincerarme con él. Sabía que Antonio tenía un lado sensible y que, de alguna manera, todavía me quería. Cuando fuimos novios, había sido incluso cariñoso. Pero luego recordé el temblor de sus manos, cómo había ocultado sus nudillos hinchados de la vista de todos y cómo había pegado a Pasquale por increparle, y cerré la puerta con cuidado y me marché. No, no podía arriesgarme. Antonio odiaba demasiado a la familia Sarratore para poder hablar de algo así conmigo.

* * *

Mi segunda pesquisa fue a través del teléfono. Cuando entré en el bar de los Solara y le pedí de nuevo fichas a Gigliola, sentí que me miraba de arriba abajo y que, esta vez, la llamada no me saldría gratis. Esperé un rato, tapando instintivamente el auricular del teléfono para obtener una intimidad más fingida que real, hasta que por fin alguien descolgó.

—¿Sí? —dijo una voz femenina conocida.

—Hola, señora Nella. Soy Elena Greco, ¿me recuerda?

—¿Greco? —La amiga de la maestra Oliviero se quedó un silencio unos instantes y luego dijo—: ¡Ah, sí, sí! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Qué tal os trata la gran ciudad?

Contuve una sonrisa. Casi podía escuchar el rumor de las olas. Aquella casa de Ischia era un pequeño paraíso, y su dueña lo sabía. Quizás por eso se resistía tanto a abandonarla, a pesar de que la edad iba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

—Bien. Escuche, tengo algo que preguntarle. A lo mejor le resulta un poco raro, pero… ¿sabe la otra familia de Nápoles que se aloja a veces con usted? ¿El señor Sarratore y sus hijos? —Me temblaba un poco la voz.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Donato Sarratore es todo un caballero. A quien echamos de menos fue a ti; entiendo que quisieras pasar las vacaciones con tu amiga, pero lo comentamos incluso, ¿sabes? ¡Varias veces! En las cenas, él no paraba de hablar de ti.

Me reí un poco, forzada, y me volví hacia la pared, porque sabía que estaría ruborizándome y no quería que me viese nadie del bar. Al menos, me había dado la excusa perfecta.

—El caso es que yo también necesito hablar con el señor Sarratore. Perdone, pero es personal. ¿No podría facilitarme su teléfono o su dirección?

—Personal, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—Niña, eres muy joven para esas cosas. Sé que es un hombre muy atractivo, pero por desgracia para todas, ¡está casado! Mejor conténtate con la fantasía y no te metas en líos, ¿sí?

Oh, no. Aquello era humillante. Lamenté haber jugado esa carta, pero ya no había nada que hacer y tenía que conseguir las señas de los Sarratore como fuese.

—No lo entiende —farfullé, haciéndome tan pequeña como podía contra la esquina del bar—. El señor Sarratore me ha buscado, pero no ha podido encontrarme. Solo quiero hablar con él cara a cara, por favor.

—En conciencia, no puedo darte la dirección de ninguno de mis huéspedes, y menos con lo que me cuentas.

—Le prometo que no voy a hacer nada malo —dije angustiada.

Pero ya era tarde. La señora Nella se negó una vez más, y luego trató de cambiar de tema y me hizo preguntas acerca de mí, de mi vida y de mis estudios. Hasta preguntó por Lila.

Perdí la cabeza. Le rogué que me diera la dirección de los Sarratore. Creo que se debió de pensar que estaba demente o quizá solo loca de amor; no sé si se había enterado de alguna forma del caso de Melina, pero se mostró firme como una roca. Al final mencioné el nombre de Nino, pero por entonces, la señora Nella solo me dio ánimos, me deseó mucha suerte en mis futuros estudios y colgó.

Salí del bar después de pagarle a Gigliola, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y la cabeza gacha, convencida de que todo el mundo me había escuchado y que, de aquí a poco, comenzarían a circular rumores por el barrio acerca de mi romance prohibido con el ferroviario. Teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas, no sabía si prefería aquello a que murmurasen sobre Enzo y yo o, Dios no lo quisiera, sobre Lila y yo.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa de la señora Galiani, ya era casi mediodía. Al contrario que la otra vez, me recibió con perplejidad, como si no entendiese bien qué quería, pero me invitó a entrar. Al fondo se escuchaba el carraspeo de una tos masculina y una máquina de escribir.

—No, gracias —le dije, y titubeé—. Tengo que pedirle otro favor. Es muy importante.

Me miró unos instantes antes de responder. Comprendí que tenía que tener un aspecto horrible. No había dormido apenas en toda la noche y, después de toda la mañana arriba y abajo, tenía el pelo completamente deshecho. Me dio vergüenza estar así en una casa tan elegante, sobre todo delante de ella, siempre tan pulcra, y rogué por que su aprecio por mí fuese realmente tan profundo como parecía.

—Tú dirás.

Inspiré hondo.

—Se trata de Nino Sarratore. —Vi que se tensaba un poco cuando mencioné su nombre—. Usted… sabe lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Que él… dejó a Nadia por Lila.

—Estoy al corriente, sí —dijo secamente la Galiani.

—Lila está en un apuro. —Estaba convencida de que ella no le había dicho nada; una vez más, sentí que me estaba metiendo donde no me llamaban, pero esta vez no quería arriesgarme contando una mentira—. Está esperando un hijo suyo.

La Galiani alzó las cejas, como si aquella información le sorprendiera, pero no tanto. En realidad no tanto.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer por vosotras?

—Ella cree… cree que puede salir adelante sola. Pero usted sabe de dónde venimos. No es tan fácil. —Me callé, dejando que el silencio hablara por sí mismo.

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarte —dijo la Galiani—. Si supiese dónde está Sarratore, yo misma habría hablado con él. Nadia lo ha pasado francamente mal. Pero, desde que entró en la universidad, le hemos perdido la pista por completo.

—Tiene que tener al menos una idea de su paradero. Él no puede desentenderse de esa manera de todo esto.

—Bueno, creo que es evidente que sí. Lo hizo con Nadia, así que no me sorprende que lo haga también con tu amiga. Ese chico, obviamente, tiene un problema.

Nino había dejado semejante estela de rencor que me iba a ser muy difícil encontrarlo. Por un instante, pensé que él y Lila eran muy parecidos, y aquello me sorprendió, porque nunca lo había creído de verdad.

La Galiani hizo un gesto como de volver a meterse en casa y me aterré. Puse la mano en el marco de la puerta, arriesgándome a que me pillara los dedos, y le rogué:

—Por favor, señora Galiani. Puede que Nino hiciera daño a Nadia, pero no la dejó en esta situación. Usted sabe que es injusto. Sé que Lila no es de su agrado, y lo entiendo, pero… pero ella es muy importante para mí. Sin ella yo no habría recurrido a usted, y no estaría ahora en la lista de admitidos de la Normal.

Los ojos de mi antigua profesora mostraron una chispa de empatía. Suspiró, abrió la puerta más y me hizo una seña con la mano.

—Ven, pasa un momento y tómate al menos un vaso de agua. Podemos hablar en la cocina.

Cuando entré, un poco como si fuera al patíbulo, escuché de nuevo el carraspeo y la máquina de escribir, y el hombre que estaba al fondo de la casa preguntó:

—¿Quién es, Beatrice?

—Una antigua alumna. Ahora se va, no pasa nada.

La Galiani cerró la puerta de la cocina y me puso un vaso de agua. Nunca la había visto en un lugar tan íntimo y me di cuenta de que aquella cocina no era tan fastuosa como el resto de su piso. Era como si alguien hubiese puesto mucho énfasis en decorar el hermoso salón, pero comparada con él, la cocina parecía triste y un poco desangelada.

Me bebí el vaso de agua con toda la calma que pude mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado y me decía:

—Sarratore estuvo una temporada en casa de Bruno Soccavo, el hijo del propietario de la fábrica de embutidos. Nadia tiene su dirección. Como es normal, Bruno no ha querido revelarle nada, pero puede que tú sí lo consigas. Es lo último que sé.

—Y usted puede…

—¿Preguntarle a Nadia? Podría, pero ahora está fuera.

—No, digo…

No pude continuar y hubo un silencio que rompió la Galiani con voz severa:

—Elena, no te reconozco. Eras una alumna de moralidad intachable, tan intachable que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pedirme la ayuda que te podía haber prestado desde el principio. ¿Por qué esa desesperación? ¿Por qué esa responsabilidad? Tú te vas, ya casi no estás aquí. ¿No puedes dejar que ella resuelva sus propios problemas?

Miré al suelo de la cocina y traté de responder, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta:

—Usted no lo entendería. Lila no es tan fuerte como aparenta. Es capaz de ayudarme a mí, pero no se ayudaría a sí misma. Y si la dejo… —No quería hablar de más; no sabía ni siquiera cómo expresarlo—. Si la dejo, se arruinará la vida y me arruinará la vida a mí. Su vida y la mía no están separadas. Aunque estemos lejos, siempre nos tenemos en cuenta, ¿sabe? Siempre.

La Galiani emitió otro suspiro y se levantó. Yo me había terminado el vaso de agua e imité inconscientemente su gesto. No sé cómo la miré, pero entonces ella hizo algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

Me abrazó.

Aquel gesto, tan inesperado, me conmovió de la cabeza a los pies. Le devolví el abrazo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. Ella apoyó una mano maternal en mi cabeza y me tuvo así unos instantes, como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba.

Nadie me había abrazado desde que había vuelto de Pisa salvo Lila. A pesar de que no le había dado importancia, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que había querido que me diesen un abrazo y me desearan suerte. Nadie lo había hecho. Yo había conseguido algo único, algo que nadie más había logrado en el barrio hasta ahora, prácticamente un milagro; y, en vez de felicitarme, se habían apartado de mí con miedo.

Me quedé abrazada a ella hasta que se retiró suavemente y, todavía con una mano sobre mi hombro, me dijo:

—¿Me permites una pequeña, pequeñísima, opinión al respecto?

Sabía que lo que iba a decir no me gustaría, pero quería oírlo igualmente.

—Sí.

La Galiani recogió el vaso de agua y lo lavó.

—En ocasiones nos dejamos llevar por como son las cosas en nuestra cabeza en lugar de ceñirnos a la evidencia. Pensamos en cómo podría haber sido algo en vez de en lo que es, y eso afecta a nuestra capacidad de tomar decisiones. Es algo que le digo a Nadia todo el rato y que he tenido que repetirle muchas veces acerca de Sarratore.

Me puse tensa, pero ella continuó:

—Hay personas que, por su naturaleza, resultan muy atractivas. Nos pensamos que la vida es más interesante a su lado, porque junto a ellas pasan cosas. Puede que sea cierto, pero… ¿cómo de buenas son esas cosas que nos pasan? —La Galiani se dio la vuelta y me miró—. ¿O la mayor parte del tiempo son cosas malas, que nos hacen llorar y nos hacen sentir como si estuviésemos todo el rato sentadas encima de un volcán?

Me removí un poco, incómoda, porque aquel discurso parecía interpelarme directamente, como si la Galiani fuese capaz de escudriñar dentro del patio privado que yo tanto me afanaba en esconder.

—Pero las circunstancias… —musité.

—Las circunstancias no están desconectadas de las personas; también _son_ ellas. Hay personas, como Sarratore, que creen amar profundamente, pero en realidad solo se aman a sí mismas. Hay personas que viven en una perpetua dualidad, y en ellas el odio es tan poderoso como el amor. El conflicto, el conflicto de verdad, no está aquí —dijo llevándose la mano al pecho—, sino en ellos. No podemos salvarlos si ellos no quieren, por mucho que lo intentemos, porque las circunstancias que lo provocaron están, o estuvieron, más allá de nuestro control. Al final hay que preguntarse: sacan algo de nosotras, sí, pero… ¿merece la pena?

Me quedé callada mucho tiempo, pensando en las palabras de la Galiani, y volvería a pensar en ellas muchas otras veces a lo largo de los años, porque eran palabras sabias. Ella me permitió que me tomase mi tiempo y no me interrumpió.

Al final alcé la cabeza y dije simplemente:

—En este caso, se lo debo.

La profesora Galiani puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, pues supongo que _en este caso_ me toca rebuscar en los cajones de mi hija sin su permiso. Tendrás que darme un minuto.

Me froté los ojos y contuve una risa.

—Gracias, señora Galiani. Gracias de verdad.

—No me las des. Eso sí…

—¿Sí?

—Dime, por favor, que después de esto te irás a Pisa y no mirarás atrás.

—Sí, señora Galiani. Sí, se lo prometo.

* * *

Con Bruno Soccavo tomé un enfoque diferente. Me quedé fuera, espiando el portal a través de la ventana de una cafetería, hasta que lo vi aparecer. Tenía un aspecto diferente a cuando lo conocí en Ischia; se había dejado un poco de barba, vestía camisa y corbata y parecía algo iracundo, como ese tipo de hombres que quieren aparentar ser siempre algo más importantes de lo que son. Se sacó algo del bolsillo, presumiblemente las llaves del coche, y dobló la esquina.

Inspiré hondo y salí de la cafetería. Caminé hasta el portal y llamé. No tenía ninguna esperanza real de que nadie me abriese, pero sabía que Bruno se imaginaría enseguida la razón por la que estaba allí y se negaría a darme las señas de Nino. Sin embargo, si vivía con alguna novia o algún compañero de piso, yo podría elaborar alguna historia y, quizás, convencerlos de que era amiga suya y necesitaba urgentemente su dirección o algún método de contacto. En aquellos momentos necesitaba pensar como Lila, pero carecía de su desparpajo y su capacidad de improvisación; solo me funcionaba pensar en cómo actuaría ella y, entonces, mis hombros se relajaban, mi lengua se soltaba y comenzaba a imaginar posibilidades y a calcular posibles itinerarios de conversación. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien. Teniendo en cuenta mi recorrido hasta ahora, me estaba quedando sin opciones.

No esperaba que me abrieran sin preguntar. Empujé la puerta del portal, un poco perpleja, y entré en una finca más majestuosa de lo que esperaba. Había incluso un ascensor, que hizo un estruendo al llegar y con el que subí hasta el quinto piso. Cuando salí, vi que la puerta de uno de los pisos estaba entreabierta y me dirigí hacia ella.

—¿Hola?

El piso olía a tabaco y a colonia de hombre. Un largo pasillo conducía hacia dentro. Encima de lo que parecía la entrada al salón, un reloj marcaba las dos menos diez.

Inspiré hondo y entré. Y, cuando todavía tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, salió un chico de una habitación, y ese chico era Nino.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada durante un tiempo. Él se estaba abrochando la camisa y se quedó parado, con las manos en los botones. Yo no podía despegar la mano del pomo, ni abrirla ni cerrarla. Era como si me hubiera quedado congelada en el sitio.

Después Nino por fin pudo mover las manos, terminó de abrocharse la camisa y vi cómo su nuez se movía arriba y abajo. Me miró con algo parecido a una sonrisa y dijo:

—Has tardado.


	20. La amenaza

Cuando logré moverme, cerré la puerta sin pensarlo. El ruido tan fuerte que hizo me sorprendió. Nino se puso las manos en los bolsillos y me contempló. Seguía siendo guapo; guapo no, guapísimo; las sensaciones que me provocaba solo eran comparables a lo que, de una manera muy diferente pero de algún modo similar, sentía por Lila. Su rostro todavía mostraba las huellas de los puñetazos de Antonio, aunque ya se iban desvaneciendo en el tiempo; tenía un ojo un poco hinchado, un corte ya curado en la mejilla y una ceja oscurecida. Sin embargo, llevaba todas aquellas señales con orgullo, como si fuesen cicatrices de una batalla de la que había salido victorioso y que solo aumentaban su atractivo.

Tragué saliva y, por un instante, olvidé la razón por la que había venido. Luego recordé a Lila y las heridas en el rostro de Nino me evocaron las marcas de los golpes en el de Lila cuando había regresado de su luna de miel. El corte fino en el pómulo de Nino me recordó a las heridas de cuchilla de la muñeca de Lila. Me llevé instintivamente la mano a la pulsera y, de repente, me sentí tan rabiosa como Lila.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de “has tardado”? —le espeté.

—Era solo tiempo que me encontraseis, pero no sabía si sería ella o serías tú. Me alegro de que seas tú.

Nino me hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al salón. Lo seguí, sintiendo todavía que el cuerpo me hervía. Me di cuenta de que una parte de mí lo odiaba, mucho más violentamente de lo que había odiado jamás a Lila, pero otra parte de mí quería sentarse a su lado, escucharlo y perdonarlo. Estaba asustada de estar sola en esa casa con él. Pero no porque él me diese miedo.

No, tenía miedo de mí misma.

Nino se sentó en un butacón de orejas y me dejó el sofá. Sobre una mesita de cristal había varios libros, algunos folios con algo escrito y una pluma. Estábamos en diagonal, mirándonos el uno al otro, esperando que alguno de los dos empezase a hablar.

—¿Sigues en la universidad?

—Sí. Estoy intentando recuperar una asignatura. —Nino tomó la pluma y jugueteó con ella—. Descuidé mucho los estudios todo el tiempo que pasé con Lila. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que fue un error.

Me agradaba ver que no eludía el tema y que reconocía sus fallos. Quizás podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo.

—¿Cómo está? —me preguntó Nino.

Apreté los labios. Siempre Lila primero. Incluso en esas circunstancias, Nino no me preguntaba cómo estaba yo. La había abandonado, había salido corriendo como un galgo de aquella relación y, aun así, lo primero que hacía era preguntarme por ella.

—No muy bien. Sigue en el piso que alquilasteis —dije, y añadí, porque realmente no estaba segura de lo que estaría haciendo Lila en ese momento—: Espero.

Nino estiró un poco el labio, como si fuese a sonreír, pero por como agarraba la pluma me di cuenta de que no era más que un tic nervioso.

—Habría apostado a que regresaría con su marido.

—No. Se negó en redondo y ninguno pudimos convencerla.

—Por lo que decía ella, parecía un valiente hijo de puta. Pero me contó tantas mentiras que, sinceramente, ya no me fío de nada. No lo decía, pero odiaba vivir en ese piso conmigo: tener que calentarse el agua en el fuego, no tener apenas ropa que ponerse ni sitio donde meterla, no tener un salón bonito que enseñar a nadie y esas cosas… Ya no estaba acostumbrada a vivir así, y siempre estaba enfadada.

Vacilé, porque Nino me estaba distrayendo de mi propósito inicial y porque tenía un gran deseo de escucharle, aunque fuera por pura curiosidad. Conocía la versión de Lila acerca de lo que había pasado, pero no la de Nino, y veía que iban a ser más diferentes aún de lo que había previsto. Pero… pero no estaba segura de querer saber la versión de Nino. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

—Tienes que volver con ella.

Nino abrió mucho los ojos, como si no se esperase una petición tan directa; desvié la mirada y me fijé en la alfombra, que era mullida bajo mis pies y tenía un patrón negro y dorado.

—No es posible, Lenù. ¿No ves cómo me han dejado? Lila tiene amigos, amantes, gente de vuestro barrio, que la quieren para ellos. Y aun si no fuese así, yo ya no quiero tampoco.

—Ella te sigue queriendo —dije, muy a mi pesar. Sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil, pero aquellas palabras realmente me quemaron en la garganta—. No te ha olvidado del todo. A lo mejor podéis intentarlo de nuevo, hacer que funcione.

—Imposible.

Nino arrojó la pluma sobre la mesita y me miró airado.

—No se puede convivir con Lila. Sabes cómo es. Caprichosa, peligrosa, destructiva. Si se lo hubiera permitido, me habría arruinado por completo.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo fue que llegasteis tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? —dije con todo el aplomo que pude, pero sentía verdadero pánico al escuchar que las palabras de Nino replicaban mis propios pensamientos—. ¿Por qué estabas tan convencido de repente de que ella era lo que querías?

—Sabes cómo es —insistió Nino—. Un día es dulce y cariñosa contigo. Hace cosas por ti; piensas que te ama. Crees que será así siempre, y al día siguiente ha cambiado por completo. Te odia. Se ríe de ti. Es esquiva, agresiva, calculadora. Ella actúa como si todo eso no importara, como si valiese mucho más que tú. Acabas loco. No sabes quién eres ni lo que quieres, solo quieres complacerla, pero no lo conseguirás, porque nada ni nadie la complace. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió, Lenù, y ahora me doy cuenta. Yo valgo demasiado para ella. —Nino hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco a mí—. _Tú_ vales demasiado para ella.

Aquellas palabras fueron a la vez un latigazo y una caricia. Sentí la atracción que me provocaba Nino como un tirón; habría sido fácil acercar mis labios a los suyos y haber dejado que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, porque Nino tenía razón, tenía algo de razón y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Pero una manchita en el cristal de sus gafas me distrajo y vi que le brillaban los ojos, como a Lila cuando se metía tanto en su papel que se creía a pies juntillas su lado de la historia. Nino era inteligente y abrumadoramente intenso, como ella. Puede que tuviese razón, pero faltaba algo. En aquel discurso convincente faltaba algo.

—Ella lo dejó todo por ti —dije, esforzándome por mantener una tozuda distancia, con la espalda rígida sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Se arriesgó a que la señalasen de por vida por estar contigo.

—Me estaba poniendo a prueba. Quería ver si dejaba a Nadia, si dejaba la universidad, si me anulaba por completo solo por estar con ella. Si no me hubiese marchado esa noche…

—¿Te marchaste?

—Sí. Cogí la puerta y me fui.

—¿No fue ella quien te echó?

El brillo en los ojos de Nino cobró un cariz peligroso.

—Me dijo que me fuera, sí.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

Era una pregunta verdadera. Sabía que Nino y Lila habían tenido varias discusiones fuertes antes de romper, pero no sabía cómo había sido exactamente la que había motivado a Lila a echar a Nino. Algo me decía que Lila no lo habría hecho sin más. Sí, podía ser explosiva e incluso cruel, pero estaba demasiado metida en aquella relación y había sacrificado demasiadas cosas para tirarlo todo por la borda tan rápido. O quizás lo había hecho sin pensar y esperaba que Nino volviese, como siempre había vuelto yo después de todos nuestros desencuentros, y él no lo hizo.

Pero a mí Lila jamás me había pedido que me marchase. Si acaso, se había agarrado a mí con más fuerza, casi con desesperación, de formas que me asfixiaban y casi me horrorizaban, por mucho que la amara. ¿Qué había herido Nino en ella tan profundo para motivar aquel comportamiento, cuando estaba tan enamorada de él? ¿Qué le había dicho?

—No lo sé. ¿Importa acaso?

—Importa, porque va a tener a tu hijo.

Nino se levantó de golpe y caminó por el salón, dándome la espalda. Aprovechó para recoger otro montón de papeles y meterlos en una carpeta. Como quien no quiere la cosa, dijo:

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

Me puse en pie.

—No ser un hombre de mierda.

Nino se cruzó de brazos y me miró. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que parecía un niño en aquella postura, a pesar de lo alto que era, y aquello hizo que mi deseo por él menguase de forma repentina.

—No voy a volver con ella. Ni porque me lo pidas tú, ni porque me lo pida ella. He pasado página, fin de la discusión.

—No puedes pasar página en esta situación.

—¿Quién me va a obligar?

“Yo”, pensé. Pero dije:

—Michele Solara. Es el hombre que envió a quien te dio la paliza, y puede volver a hacerlo. —Y, llevada por el aplomo que me permitía la falta de deseo, añadí—: Lila no te ha arruinado a ti, pero tú sí la has arruinado a ella. Y tienes razón: ella tiene muchos amigos en el barrio a quienes no les gusta nada lo que has hecho.

Los brazos de Nino cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y vi que tragaba saliva. Por un instante, me odié a mí misma por hacer esto y odié ponerle en esta situación; pero pensé en Lila, en la desesperación de Lila, en su desesperanza cuando me dijo “¿qué otra cosa me queda, Lenù?”, y terminé de descargar la puñalada en la espalda de Nino:

—Si no quieres ocuparte de Lila, al menos tendrás que hacerte cargo de lo que habéis hecho entre ambos.


	21. El trato

Cuando nos acercábamos al piso de Santa Maria Apparente, tuve un pensamiento ridículo. Pensé: “No he dejado de visitar a Lila ni un solo día; al menos, no desde que supe que lo necesitaba”. Era absurdo, como si me fuesen a dar un premio por mi constancia o hubiese aprobado una asignatura gracias a hincar los codos, pero no puedo negar que se me pasó por la cabeza e incluso sentí cierto orgullo.

Enzo y yo caminábamos por delante; Nino iba detrás, renqueando, con la cabeza gacha y echando vistazos furiosos a izquierda y derecha. Noté que Enzo lo vigilaba, como si pensase que podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento por alguno de los callejones, y le agradecí silenciosamente haber venido. Aunque su presencia iba a ser incómoda, considerando cómo me había despedido de Lila ayer, cuando todavía estábamos en casa de Rino y Pinuccia, me sentía mucho más segura con él a mi lado.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que a lo mejor Lila no quería abrir la puerta si nos veía a los tres, así que les pedí que se quedasen atrás y yo llamé al timbre. Oí los pasos de Lila dentro del piso y rogué, con el corazón en un puño, que no estuviese tan enfadada como para negarme la entrada. Hubo un momento de espera que se me hizo eterno. Podía sentir que ella estaba ahí, detrás de la puerta, decidiendo lo que hacer.

Al fin se descorrió el cerrojo y Lila apareció, despeinada y malhumorada. Fue a saludarme, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a Nino; creo que hasta entonces yo no había sido consciente de lo afectada que estaba todavía. Su rostro se puso de color ceniza y ella, que nunca retrocedía, se echó un poco hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de cerrar la puerta y refugiarse dentro del pisito. Sin embargo, aquello solo duró un momento y, casi inmediatamente, se rehízo y se encaró con Nino.

—¿Has venido a por tus cosas?

Nino no respondió. Me di cuenta de que yo era quien tenía que dirigir la situación, por desagradable que me resultase.

—Queremos hablar —le dije.

Lila parpadeó.

—¿Todos? ¿Vamos a decidir en comité, por votación?

—No. Vosotros vais a decidir. Enzo y yo solo estaremos de testigos.

—Mira qué bien.

No dijo nada más. Nos dejó allí, en la puerta, y entró en casa; lo tomamos como una invitación. Enzo cerró detrás de Nino, que caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la pequeña cocina, dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas y se derrumbó sobre ella.

Lila se sentó enfrente de él, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Yo miré la única silla que quedaba, miré a Enzo y decidí quedarme de pie, como él. Nadie habló durante unos instantes.

—Has tirado mis revistas —dijo entonces Nino.

Lila le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Y tus libros. La mayoría eran un aburrimiento. Y tus pantalones. Pero me he quedado con el jersey negro. Abriga mucho y, además, me gusta cómo me queda.

Nino suspiró.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien.

Lila no mordió el anzuelo. Siguió en la misma postura, esperando. Yo me apoyé contra una de las encimeras para darles más espacio. Era curioso, pero en aquel momento, ya no me dolía verlos juntos como antes. Me sentía la espectadora de algo que había nacido y crecido al margen de mí y que ahora estaba dando sus últimos coletazos. Y mientras que mis sentimientos por Lila se habían intensificado en los últimos días —días que parecían semanas, e incluso meses, como si hubiésemos recorrido un largo camino a la velocidad de la luz— y me dolía literalmente verla allí sentada, con Nino todo se enfriaba por momentos y solo quedaba una apreciación racional, casi indiferente, de su dimensión estética.

No hablo de estética solo en el sentido de sus labios, sus pómulos o sus ojos. Estética también era su tono de voz, su forma de caminar o su aguda inteligencia. Todo en Nino era estética y, a cada segundo, lo veía más claro; era aquello que tenía que dar, lo único que podía dar, porque el resto se pertenecía a sí mismo. Había tenido que obligarlo a venir. A Nino no le importaba lo más mínimo el destino de Lila, aunque hacía apenas unos meses aseguraba amarla. Si sentía algo por ella, desde luego no era como lo que sentía yo.

Sabía que no debía compararme; que teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, yo no era mucho mejor que Nino; pero no podía evitar pensar que, en una competición, Lila sabría enseguida quién la había amado y quién le había hecho promesas vanas. Yo solo le había hecho una promesa a Lila, y ella, una a mí. Era todo, pero pensaba mantener la mía costase lo que costase, incluso a costa de ella.

Nino sacó un cigarrillo, se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió. Desvió la mirada hacia el centro de la mesa, y Lila con él, y entendí que buscaban el cenicero que yo había vaciado y limpiado el primer día. Ella no se movió. Finalmente, él se estiró, tomó un platito de café y lo dejó delante de él, sobre la mesa, como una burda imitación de algo que ya no existía.

—Quiero que sepas que, si no he venido antes, no ha sido porque no quisiera. —Nino se señaló el corte de la mejilla—. Me llegó un mensaje muy claro de parte de tus amigos. Un tal Michele Solara.

—Ese mensaje no es mío —dijo Lila.

—¿Tú esperabas acaso que volviese? —Nino se rio—. ¿Después de haberme puesto de patitas en la calle en mitad de la noche? ¿Cuántas palizas esperas que aguante un hombre por ti?

Lila no dijo nada y yo intervine:

—Nino, eso ya no es relevante. Dile lo que hemos hablado.

Nino suspiró y se estiró sobre la silla, como si esperase que el mundo entero se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Cuando no lo hizo, dio una calada al cigarrillo, se apoyó con las palmas de las manos en la mesa y pude ver el odio en sus ojos.

—El futuro que imaginamos ya no tiene sentido —dijo—. En estas condiciones, es absurdo que sigas adelante con el embarazo. No tengo el más mínimo interés en un hijo tuyo. —Y añadió, porque Nino era así de mezquino—: Sabes que nunca lo tuve.

Lila sonrió un poco y apoyó también el codo en la mesa. Pude ver que se preparaba para algo que llevaba ensayando un tiempo. “No sabes lo que has hecho”, quise decirle a Nino. En la mezquindad, en la pelea más sucia, Lila era imbatible.

—Es mi decisión, y yo sí lo quiero.

—Es estúpido. —Nino apagó el cigarrillo contra el plato de café.

—No. Me apetece tenerlo.

—Solo quieres joderme —dijo él entre dientes.

—¿Y tú no?

Nino miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda.

—Lenù, dile que es una tontería. Correré con todos los gastos; los de la clínica y los que hagan falta. No quiero tener nada más que ver con ella ni con… eso.

Vacilé. Era cierto que me sorprendía la tenacidad de Lila. Aunque desconocía su opinión más profunda al respecto y la idea de interrumpir su embarazo, de algún modo, a mí también me repelía, había dado por supuesto que, si se le presentase una buena oportunidad de librarse de ese peso, al menos la consideraría. Al fin y al cabo, era muy joven todavía, y las circunstancias no la acompañaban. Todas queríamos tener hijos en algún momento, pero… ¿así?

—Es una responsabilidad muy grande, Li. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

—Acabo de decidirlo ahora.

—Es por alguna chorrada religiosa, ¿verdad? —dijo Nino—. Porque te han lavado la cabeza en misa. Escaparse con un amante está bien; librarse de un embrión no deseado está mal. Moral a la carta.

—No. Es porque me da la gana —dijo ella.

Nino tensó los dedos contra la mesa.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Mil quinientas liras. Todos los meses, hasta que el niño cumpla al menos tres años.

La precisión de Lila me sorprendió, y también la magnitud de la cifra. Cambié una mirada con Enzo y vi que a él también. Nino, sin embargo, solo contuvo una risa que sonó más bien como un bufido.

—No puedo darte ese dinero, no lo tengo.

—Pero tu padre sí.

Nino dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa que hizo bailar el platito de café. Enzo se tensó y avanzó un poco en su dirección, por si tenía que proteger a Lila.

—¿Me vas a hacer arrastrarme y suplicarle a ese miserable? Ya me paga los estudios. ¿Qué más le puedo decir? ¿Que me dé sus ahorros?

—Eso me da igual —dijo ella—. Puede escribir más artículos en el _Corriere della Sera_. Acepta dinero negro por ellos; es hora de que lo comparta con el resto de la familia. Puede escribir más libros. Tú puedes decirles que quieres mudarte a un piso solo o ponerte a trabajar mientras estudias. —Lila se encogió de hombros—. Hay personas que se ven obligadas a hacerlo y, aun así, logran aprobar. Tú tienes opciones. Aprovéchalas.

Nino se había puesto coloradísimo.

—¿Y si voy a la policía? —dijo—. ¿Y si les cuento que todo esto es un chantaje para obligarme a reconocer al niño?

—No es un chantaje para eso —intervino Enzo—. No tiene por qué tener siquiera tu apellido. Esto es un trato. Tú le pasas a Lila ese dinero como consideres apropiado y nadie te molestará en tus estudios ni en tu trabajo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos.

Viniendo de alguien tan pacífico como Enzo, la amenaza sonaba extraña, pero causó el efecto buscado. Nino se levantó, pálido y mareado, y tardó un tiempo en rehacerse. Lila continuó sentada frente a la mesa.

—Bien —dijo al fin Nino—. Mil quinientas liras. Comenzando el mes que viene. Pero recuerda: estás sola en esto.

—Trato hecho.

Me vi obligada a recordarle algo a Nino:

—Si intentas cruzar la frontera o algo parecido, Michele Solara lo sabrá. Tiene sicarios en todas partes. Es mejor para todos que te quedes donde estás. —Y añadí, como si eso lo suavizara—: Solo serán tres años.

Nino apretó la mandíbula. Viendo que no había más que hacer, saqué mi gran contribución a todo este asunto. Lo había redactado deprisa y corriendo por sugerencia de Enzo, y estaba segura de que la terminología legal que contenía era muy imprecisa, pero una extorsión tampoco era algo demasiado legal que digamos, así que tendría que valer. El contrato tenía varios huecos: uno para la firma de Lila, otro para la de Nino y, finalmente, uno para la cantidad de dinero y el tiempo acordado, que en ambos casos superaba con mucho lo que yo había imaginado.

Mientras lo extendía sobre la mesa y Enzo buscaba una estilográfica, traté de no pensar en lo que habría dicho la maestra Oliviero si supiese para qué empleaba mis habilidades de redacción y evité todas las miradas. Me sentía tan avergonzada que no sabía si sería capaz de decir nada más. Solo quería que este momento acabase.

Nino firmó. Lila firmó. Después, Nino miró a Lila con un desprecio infinito, se puso la chaqueta despacio y se acercó a mí.

—Que sepas, Elena, que según tengo entendido, tu amiga te contó que yo me declaré en Ischia con un beso. Eso no es verdad. Fue ella quien me besó; fue ella quien se me echó en los brazos, a pesar de estar casada. En este mismo piso, ella me contó que te lo había dicho así, y se reía de su propia mentira. Por lo visto, por alguna razón era mucho más divertido que creyeses que yo lo había iniciado todo. —Nino me clavó la mirada—. Ese es el nivel de tu amiga del alma. Antes o después te darás cuenta, pero ya será tarde.

Yo miré un instante a Lila, pero ella no nos miraba a nosotros. Parecía perdida en la ceniza del platito de café, como si pudiese leer en ella algún designio del futuro. Yo sacudí un poco la cabeza y le dije a Nino:

—Realmente eres un hombre de mierda.

Él retrocedió unos pasos y se fue. Enzo lo acompañó a la puerta y nos dijo, para mi enorme alivio, que se esperaría un rato abajo.

* * *

Cuando por fin me encontré sola con Lila, fue como si pudiese volver a respirar. Había acumulado tanta tensión que tuve que sentarme en la silla que había dejado libre Nino. Jamás le había hablado así a ningún hombre y, desde luego, no esperaba que hubiese tenido que ser a él, precisamente a él, que tanto me había gustado, al que tanto había admirado en el pasado.

Lila me miró, dejó de juguetear con la estilográfica con la que había firmado el contrato y me preguntó:

—¿Quieres un café?

Tenía el estómago cerrado, pero dejé que Lila se levantase e hiciera café. Por el patio ascendió la melodía de una canción popular, que alguien estaba cantando para entretenerse en algún edificio.

Cuando Lila sirvió el café, noté que me temblaba la mano al levantar la taza. Di un sorbo, me abrasé y volví a dejar la taza sobre el plato. No sabía qué decir ni cómo empezar.

Me forcé:

—Ahora tendrás suficiente dinero para… no tener que recurrir a los Solara, ¿verdad? —dije con voz pequeña, mucho más pequeña que cuando había amenazado a Nino.

—Sí. —Lila tomó un sorbo de café—. Aunque dudo que se cansen.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Lila miró hacia la ventana, como pensando, o quizás solamente pensando en cómo hilar la respuesta, y dijo, asintiendo para sí misma:

—Me iré de esta casa, a ser posible a un lugar fuera de Nápoles. Por fin. Les pediré a Enzo y a Pasquale que me ayuden y haremos la mudanza durante la noche, para que no nos vean. Tampoco tengo mucho que llevarme.

Yo no dije nada. Me sentía incapaz de abordar el tema de ayer. Entonces, ella fijó la vista en mí:

—Enhorabuena, Elena. Has sido muy inteligente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué más quieres?

Había pasado la noche casi en vela, el día entero intentando desesperadamente encontrar a Nino. Había cruzado fronteras que nunca antes había imaginado traspasar. Me había humillado por ella, para que estuviese bien, para que no pudiera llamarme a la cara egoísta. Para que no me dijera que no la amaba, porque no habría podido soportarlo.

—Lo he hecho por ti —dije—. Solo por ti. Sé que… no es lo que me pediste, pero solo puedo hacer lo que puedo hacer. Hace tiempo, me pediste que te hiciera una promesa, y quiero mantenerla.

Los ojos de Lila se desviaron por un instante a la pulsera que yo llevaba en la muñeca derecha. Luego volvieron a ser sus ojos cansados, eternamente decepcionados, nunca satisfechos.

—Y ahora esperas gratitud por las migajas que me das. —Lila negó con la cabeza—. No tengo corazón para agradecerte estas cosas. Haz caso a Nino. Es un narcisista, pero cuando habla de mí, dice la verdad.

Se levantó, recogió su taza de café y la dejó en el fregadero. Luego permaneció allí un tiempo, quieta, hasta que me preocupé y la miré. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí. Vi que se secaba las manos en un trapo; luego se lo acercó al vientre y se quedó así, pensativa.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y me miró, súbitamente resuelta.

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa, Lenù —dijo—. No estoy embarazada. Te he mentido desde el principio.


	22. El derrumbamiento

Creí que la había escuchado mal. Tuvo que repetírmelo varias veces antes de que yo me pusiera de pie y caminase por la pequeña cocina, como si caminar me ayudase a entender. Me quedé con las manos sobre la lavadora, con la sombra de un recuerdo más feliz en algún lugar de la mente.

—¿Cómo…?

—Nino decía la verdad. Era absurdo y él nunca había querido realmente, así que me libré de él en cuanto se fue. Ya sabes que sé hacerlo.

—Pero entonces…

—No habrá ningún niño. Por eso quiero estar tan lejos como sea posible de todos: de Nino, de los Solara, de Rino y Pinù. De todos. Pensarán que estoy en alguna parte haciéndome cargo de un bebé, pero no será cierto. Al menos Nino se ha desentendido por completo. En ese tiempo, estudiaré, y me pondré a pensar en lo que puedo hacer de verdad.

Me llevé la mano a la frente. De pronto, me dolía la cabeza.

—¿Y si quieren…?

Pero Lila era más rápida, siempre más rápida que yo; cuando yo iba, ella ya había venido. Y llevaba un tiempo pensando esto, planeando esto. Jugando su juego de ajedrez, conmigo y los demás como peones.

—Si fuera necesario fingir que hay un niño, lo habrá. Sabes que Carmela también está embarazada. Enzo cada vez gana menos dinero con el carro de las verduras y tendrá que tomar una decisión; a lo mejor puedo convencerlos para que se muden cerca de mí. En cualquier caso, no me preocupa.

—¿Que no te preocupa?

Me di la vuelta. Volvía a temblar, pero esta vez no era de miedo. O no solamente de miedo. Apreté los puños y fulminé a Lila con la mirada, que seguía allí, tan feliz, con el trapo entre las manos.

—Eres la zorra más deshonesta y miserable que he conocido.

Era impropio de mí hablar de esa manera, pero quería hacer daño. Tanto como pudiera. Lila sonrió, dobló el trapo y lo dejó sobre la encimera.

—¡Ahora tú también me llamas zorra!

—¿Y acaso no es verdad? —dije; las palabras me salían entrecortadas—. Lila, Lila, te he… te he defendido siempre, te he ayudado siempre, me he puesto siempre de tu parte… ¡y me lo pagas así!

—Me has ayudado, sí. —Lila frunció el ceño—. Pero solo cuando no implicaba ningún sacrificio para ti. Te fuiste a Ischia cuando toda mi familia me presionaba para casarme con Marcello. Me escribías cartas contándome cómo te iban las vacaciones y lo bien que te lo pasabas en la playa cuando yo luchaba día a día por sobrevivir. Y todavía te sorprendías de que no te contestara.

—Eso no fue…

—Me hiciste de paño de lágrimas viniendo a verme a casa con Stefano. —Igual que las mías, las palabras de Lila eran un poco atropelladas; hablaba desde el rencor, desde un rencor mucho más grande de lo que yo había imaginado—. ¡Pobre Lila, llena de cardenales! ¡Pobre Lila, sola en su casa rica! Pero Lila se lo había buscado, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que decían en el barrio? Ni un solo día te quedaste para impedir que me levantara la mano. Ni un solo día planeaste cómo sacarme de allí.

Di un paso hacia ella.

—Yo no te obligué a casarte con ese monstruo, y tú me decías todo el rato que no necesitabas ayuda. Fui contigo a Ischia solo porque me lo pediste, por hacerte compañía, como un perro. Antes te había llevado a la fiesta de la Galiani y tú te burlaste de toda la gente a la que te presenté. Me pusiste en ridículo para volver con Stefano. Con Stefano y su dinero. —Ladeé la cabeza—. ¿O me vas a hacer creer que no te importa el dinero?

—Por supuesto que no. —Lila seguía sonriendo, como si todo le resultase muy divertido—. El dinero es muy importante.

—Sobre todo para ti, que no te casaste con Pasquale por dinero.

—No, Lenù, eso es una tontería. No me casé con Pasquale porque no estaba enamorada de él. Ni de Marcello. Ni de Stefano, aunque lo intenté, al menos al principio. —Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó un poco hacia mí—. Hasta que llegó Nino, tú eras la única persona en la que pensaba. Quería dinero, sí, pero lo quería porque en casa nunca lo hubo, y sobre todo por Rino. En cuanto a mí, habría dado lo que fuera por que me correspondieses, y me importaba tres cojones el dinero.

Me aparté de ella, no porque tuviese miedo de que esa discusión llevara a lo mismo que habían llevado otras, sino porque no deseaba en absoluto su cercanía. Lila hablaba de grandes sentimientos por mí mientras yo estaba centrada en mis propios problemas: crecer, sacar buenas notas, aguantar a mi familia y salir del barrio. Hablaba de una historia en la que ella era una pobre chica que tenía que salir adelante sola, y yo, el objeto amado, estaba demasiado pendiente de mí misma y demasiado sumida en mi melancolía para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me adoraba.

Pero la historia no era así. Lila mentía. Me había mentido todo este tiempo mientras yo la apoyaba. Me había mentido a la cara mientras yo lloraba, escapaba de las bofetadas de mi madre, perdía el sueño y buscaba sin descanso maneras de ayudarla.

Me había utilizado.

—Si tanto me querías, ¿por qué me robaste a Nino?

Lila se relajó un poco y sus ojos cobraron un matiz melancólico.

—Por fin lo has dicho.

—¿Solo por despecho? ¿De verdad? ¿A ti te parece esa una forma de querer a una persona?

—¿Habrías querido estar en mi lugar?

La idea me chocó.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no preguntes.

Sacudí la cabeza y me froté los párpados. Me sorprendió encontrarlos secos, sin rastro alguno de lágrimas. Lo que había hecho Lila me dolía más que todas las veces que simplemente me había dado un zarpazo o había sido un poco agresiva conmigo. Esto confirmaba que ella, a pesar de quererme (si es que realmente me quería y no se lo imaginaba, como se había imaginado el resto de sus amores, Nino incluido), sentía y siempre sentiría por mí un profundo desprecio. Que era capaz de caminar de la mano a mi lado, y mirarme con la ternura con la que me había mirado, y ver cómo yo me derretía con sus ojos, sin perder de vista por un instante su objetivo. Que era capaz de hacer el amor conmigo y abandonarse al placer más absoluto, de besarme la cabeza y abrazarme mientras yo lloraba de felicidad en sus brazos, todo mientras tenía en la cabeza un plan, un plan mucho más importante que yo. Que todo aquello, aun suponiendo que la conmoviera de alguna manera, no significaba absolutamente nada en aras de lo que quería conseguir.

_Hay personas que viven en una perpetua dualidad, y en ellas el odio es tan poderoso como el amor._

Desde que llegué a Nápoles, Lila había dado cada paso planeando de antemano este desenlace. Yo me había entregado por completo a ella y ella solo había fingido entregarse a mí.

—Elena. —Oí que me llamaba.

Yo alcé la cabeza y, quizás, en ese momento la miré como tantas veces me había mirado ella; no ya con la incomprensión que siente una niña por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga, sino con los ojos de la decepción, de una decepción demasiado profunda para expresarla con palabras. ¿Qué es el diseño de un zapato cuando tu meta es ser millonaria?

—Me voy —le dije, y añadí—: No volveré.

Lila solo asintió.

* * *

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta del piso, me asaltó una última duda. Me volví, pero Lila no me miraba. Estaba sentada de cualquier manera en el suelo del pasillo, encogida sobre sí misma y con la vista en las baldosas. Me pregunté si se echaría a llorar cuando me marchase. Excepto la tarde en la que había derramado un par de lágrimas antes de subirse sobre la lavadora, nunca había visto a Lila llorar de verdad; esto era lo más cercano que había presenciado nunca.

Me contuve. Ya no era de mi incumbencia.

—Si te hubiese dicho que sí a lo de ayer, ¿qué habría pasado?

Logré que la voz no me saliera demasiado temblorosa.

—¿Te dejaste llevar por el momento? ¿O era todo mentira, una interpretación para que hiciera lo que querías?

Lila volvió lentamente el rostro hacia mí.

—¿Qué más da? No ibas a hacerlo. —Curvó la boca en un gesto de desprecio—. Nunca lo habrías hecho.

Me mordí los labios y sacudí la cabeza.

—No me conoces tan bien como crees. Adiós.

—¡Elena!

La miré por última vez. Esa es la imagen de Lila que tuve durante mucho tiempo, la que se quedó conmigo grabada a fuego; ella, sentada sobre el suelo del pasillo, con la parte baja de la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Lila en penumbra, sombras y luces, triunfante y derrotada. Lila, que me quería y me había querido siempre. O no. No lo sé.

—Si hubieses dicho que sí, daría igual. Ya lo había jodido. Contigo lo jodí todo desde el principio.

Apoyé la frente contra el marco de la puerta, pensando; pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión, así que la abrí. Vi que Lila me miraba la muñeca y me dijo, justo antes de salir:

—¿Vas a llevarte la pulsera a Pisa?

—Sí.

—No tienes por qué. —Y no me pasó desapercibida la urgencia en su voz—. Déjala aquí.

No dudé un instante:

—Yo cumplo mis promesas —le dije con dignidad—. Cumple tú las tuyas.

Cuando cerré la puerta, casi juraría que había visto a Lila sonreír.


	23. El ferrocarril

Mis últimos días en Nápoles son un continuo de tiempo en mi cabeza. Sin las visitas diarias a Lila, sin aquel rígido horario en el que tomaba varios buses cada día y sentía que descubría partes diferentes de mí cada vez que la veía, no sabría decir dónde acababa un día y dónde empezaba otro. Sé que pronto, quizás incluso al día siguiente de dejar de vernos, llegó una carta.

Era de la universidad y en ella me daban la bienvenida a la Normal; me informaban del día y hora en que tenía que ir a formalizar la matrícula; y me adjuntaban una nota, firmada por el decano, en el que me confirmaban la beca de estudios. La leí rápido y después la guardé en mi cuarto, donde nadie podía verla, junto a las demás cosas que estaba guardando para el viaje en la maleta.

No hubo ninguna despedida oficial, aunque más o menos se sabía en el barrio cuándo me marcharía y, ya que mi padre no podía faltar ni un día a su puesto de conserje, quedamos en que mi madre me acompañaría a la estación. Recibí algunos besos, palmaditas en la cara y buenos deseos genéricos. Pasquale incluso me regaló una fotografía dedicada de hacía años, que nos mostraba a todos juntos —Antonio incluido— con Lila y yo sonriendo en el medio. Me besó en la mejilla, un beso apretado y sentido pero respetuoso, y me deseó buena suerte. Creo que se sentía culpable por no haber mostrado interés antes por mis estudios, pero fue algo incómodo.

No sabía qué hacer con la fotografía. Al final la metí entre las páginas finales de _Sobre la libertad_ , de John Stuart Mill, que había empezado pero había sido incapaz de terminar, y que ahora quería que me acompañase a Pisa. Creía haber empaquetado mis cosas con cuidado, seleccionando correctamente en esos días lo imprescindible y desechando lo superfluo, pero en las últimas horas viví un desajuste y sentí como si me faltase el aire. De pronto, quería llevarme todos mis recuerdos, incluso aquellos zapatos que no me ponía desde hacía años porque se me habían quedado pequeños, porque eran los que había usado para correr por las calles del barrio con Lila y se me metió en la cabeza que no había unos zapatos más cómodos, que no encontraría nada parecido en toda Pisa y que, si lo encontraba, seguro que era demasiado caro o no se ajustaba a mis necesidades. Metí las manos en las pilas de libros que había desechado y comencé a arrojarlos dentro de la maleta sin orden ni concierto.

Al final, acabé sin poder cerrar bien la maleta, y los libros habían hecho que tuviera un peso excesivo. Mi madre me ayudó a vaciarla un poco y luego dijo:

—Estos se los daré al trapero. Aquí nadie los necesita, y tú ya pasaste de curso hace mucho.

—Pero son los libros de la maestra Oliviero —protesté—. Son importantes. Sirven de referencia.

Mi madre se encogió de hombros.

—¿No vas a una universidad? Pues allí tendrán biblioteca, digo yo, y espero que mejor surtida que la de la escuela.

Dejé estar el tema. Era inútil. Mis hermanos se despidieron de mí como si fuesen a verme al día siguiente, y mi hermana se me colgó del cuello justo antes de recordar que no había acostado a su muñeca; después ya se olvidó de mí. El único que me dio un abrazo, aunque era evidente que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello, fue mi padre. Me apretó los hombros, un poco como si estuviese felicitando a un compañero de trabajo por un ascenso, y luego me acarició un poco el pelo y sorbió por la nariz:

—Estoy muy orgulloso.

Luego se fue a dormir y yo también. Escuché cómo mi madre limpiaba los cacharros en la cocina y luego cepillaba su abrigo y el mío, preparándolo todo para mañana. Miré fijamente el techo durante no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que mi madre subió renqueando por la escalera y se acostó también. La casa se quedó en silencio. Fuera, alguien gritó, ladró un perro, una pareja pasó por debajo de mi ventana.

Sentí que una lágrima se formaba en mi párpado y se deslizaba hacia abajo por mi mejilla, pero me la limpié y, ya que no podía evitar recordar a Lila, me puse de lado, me abracé a la almohada y me consentí imaginar, solo por esa noche, que volvía a tenerla entre mis brazos, que sentía su aliento cerca de mí, su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la frente y su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, sin dejar ni un centímetro de espacio entre nosotras. Seguramente no era la mejor idea para olvidarla, pero me calmó lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida.

* * *

La estación central de Nápoles estaba mucho más llena de lo que esperaba encontrarla. Había gente que iba y venía, con una trayectoria perfectamente determinada, mientras que mi madre y yo avanzábamos como dos extrañas entre aquella multitud de familias y personas solas. Me pregunté cuántos de ellos estarían en mi misma situación, cuántos jóvenes de diecinueve o veinte años habría por allí, ahora mismo, buscando el andén que los llevaría a Roma o Milán o Bolonia, despidiéndose de todo lo que habían conocido hasta ahora. ¿Estarían felices, esperanzados? ¿O estarían confusos, sin saber si esto era lo que querían a pesar de haber luchado toda la vida por conseguirlo, como me pasaba a mí?

Mi madre tiró de mí hacia el tren que salía en dirección a Florencia y avanzó, cojeando, cogida de mi brazo. De repente me sentí muy ridícula y, además, no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí con ella, así que le dije:

—Márchate, mamá, ya puedo sola.

—¿Has visto cuál es la vía?

—Sí.

—¡No te olvides la maleta! Mira que pesa todavía.

—No. Vete ya, por favor.

Mi madre se alzó el ala del sombrero, que solamente se ponía para ocasiones formales, y me dedicó una mirada. En aquel momento me pareció más vieja y más cansada aún de lo habitual, más fea, un simple saco abultado de órganos que se arrastraba por las calles de Nápoles para cumplir con un deber que, a estas alturas, quedaba fuera de lugar.

La maleta estaba en el suelo, entre nosotras dos, y mi madre la rodeó un poco para darme un beso en la frente, muy breve, y un golpecito en el brazo, bastante más fuerte de lo que me habría gustado.

—Siento cuando te llamé cerda.

Aquellas disculpas llegaban demasiado tarde.

—Bien —respondí, en absoluto conmovida.

—Cuídate, Lenuccia.

—Lo haré.

—Sí, sí; pero no me digas que vas a hacerlo y luego te metas en problemas.

—Mamá, voy a la universidad, no a unirme a la mafia.

—Ya lo sé —dijo mi madre chascando la lengua—. No te gastes el dinero en porquerías, ¿vale? Guárdalo contigo. Debajo de la almohada.

Asentí, sin la menor intención de hacerle caso. Luego mi madre se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la estación arrastrando la pierna, esquivando como podía a la vorágine de gente. No miró atrás.

Yo eché un vistazo. El ferrocarril para Florencia estaba estacionado en el andén. Las vías salían de la estación y se perdían en la distancia, como un cúmulo de líneas de hierro sobre la tierra cuarteada que se dirigían al norte, siempre al norte. Todavía me quedaban veinte minutos.

Me di cuenta de que miraba a la puerta de la estación con anhelo, a las personas que entraban con un poco de prisa, como si tal vez, tal vez…

Pero aquello no tenía sentido.

Pero… ¿y cuando se había disfrazado, como Viola? ¿Y cuando me había sorprendido con aquel paseo en dirección al Posilipo y me había cogido de la mano, con el sol del atardecer dándonos en la cara?

Después de todo, Lila era la de las sorpresas. Lila era la que hacía que a su lado sucedieran cosas. Lila era la que traía la magia a mi vida, lo inconcebible, lo inesperado.

_Junto a ellas pasan cosas, pero… ¿cómo de buenas son esas cosas que nos pasan?_

Entraron en la estación un par de mujeres solas, pero ninguna era Lila. Pensé, con horror, que me estaba engañando. Seguía pensando en Lila como siempre había hecho, esperando solo un gesto, una palabra, para estrecharla contra mí y perdonarla. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, tenía que cambiar esa costumbre de tantos años, pero era tan difícil… Estaba a punto de coger la maleta y meterme en el tren, pero entonces reconocí un rostro conocido en mitad de la gente.

No era Lila.

Era Enzo. Buscaba a alguien entre la multitud, estirando el cuello en todas las direcciones, con un poco de prisa. Le hice un gesto y me vio. Se dirigió a mí algo más despacio, como un poco avergonzado de su atolondramiento, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola.

Iba a preguntarle qué demonios hacía; por qué estaba allí y, sobre todo, por qué estaba allí solo; qué iba a pensar Carmela, cuál era el sentido de aquel gesto grandilocuente, pero entonces Enzo sacó un sobre con mi nombre escrito y me lo alargó.

Era la letra de Lila. Miré a Enzo, con el rostro encendido, y él se apartó un poco y desvió la mirada al suelo. Aquello me decidió. Abrí la carta, la saqué con dedos temblorosos —eran dos hojas escritas con trazo apretado, casi rabioso— y la leí en el momento.

> _Elena:_
> 
> _Hay muchas cosas que querría decirte, pero como el tiempo se nos echa encima, empezaré por la más obvia. Entiendo que, después de lo que he hecho, no seas capaz de creer que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos. Sé cómo me ves; sé que piensas que soy vana y veleidosa_ (Lila había escrito literalmente esta palabra). _No tengo ganas ni tiempo de discutirte esto, porque además sé que estás convencida de ello, y no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír._
> 
> _En su lugar, voy a intentar explicarte cómo ha sido para mí todo esto. Soy consciente de que te he hecho daño, y mucho, con mis decisiones. Hay algo en particular que ni siquiera has sido capaz de reprocharme, pero que yo recuerdo bien y seguro que tú también: me dijiste “te amo” en varias ocasiones, de distintas maneras, y no te contesté. No soy idiota. A menudo, cuando te marchabas y yo me quedaba sola en la noche, pensaba en lo fácil que sería darte lo que querías. No eran más que dos palabras, y parecías tan necesitada de oírlas. Palabras, Elena, siempre palabras._
> 
> _Desde que éramos pequeñas, siempre ha habido alguien que esperaba oír de mí esas palabras. Nunca he podido pronunciarlas de verdad porque siento que mi mundo es demasiado pequeño y que no he tenido una oportunidad real de decidir a quién quería amar. Tú estabas ahí, tan inocente, tan ensimismada, y yo estaba a tu lado, pero en realidad no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve sola. Sola con mis sentimientos. Sola teniendo que descubrir lo que me pasaba y qué significaba, quién era._
> 
> _Cuando me llegaron las propuestas de matrimonio, habría dado lo que fuera por escapar. Quería huir adonde fuera y quería hacerlo contigo. Sin embargo, tú nunca me diste pie para sugerir nada parecido y ahora, con lo que me has dicho, sé que por entonces ni siquiera era para ti una fantasía. Sentía que no tenía derecho a pedirte algo así; que quizá hubiera algo que estaba mal en mi cabeza, pero no en la tuya, y que no podía arrastrarte a algo que tú no contemplabas, que incluso ahora ni siquiera contemplas._
> 
> _Así que me resigné. Me casé. Cometí muchos errores, porque en aquella época estaba desesperada por salir adelante como fuese. Solo intentaba elegir la mejor opción entre las pocas que se me presentaban, ¿lo entiendes?_
> 
> _Cuando todo se derrumbó, viniste a verme a este piso de mierda y me encontraste hecha una mierda. Y solo se te ocurrió tratar de hacerme razonar, cuando yo estoy mucho más allá de eso. ¿Qué razón hay para todo lo que me ha sucedido? Yo, desde luego, no la encuentro._
> 
> _Supongo que por eso intenté la locura de jugar a seducirte. Sí, lo hice, y asumo todas sus consecuencias. Me sorprendió lo fácil que fue cruzar la línea, después de todo este tiempo, y no pude resistirme a seguir adelante. Si desperté algo en ti que nunca antes habías sentido, que sepas que fue una más de mis malas decisiones, porque yo nunca quise que sucediera así. Quería que vinieses a mí porque estabas segura de lo que sentías y no solo porque estuvieses obnubilada de deseo, porque seamos sinceras, ¿hemos disfrutado alguna de las dos de verdad con un hombre? En el desierto, cualquier charco parece un oasis, ¿a que sí?_
> 
> _Pero estabas tan bella sobre la cama, y querías ser tocada con tanta sinceridad, que fui débil. ¡Qué nuevo era para ti todo cuando te acercabas a besarme, y qué viejos eran para mí esos sentimientos! ¿Cómo osabas acercarte a esa Lila rota, esa Lila que todavía no había olvidado a Nino? ¿Y por qué nunca habías cuidado así de la Lila que te amaba cuando todavía conservaba un atisbo de esperanza?_
> 
> _Sé que tus palabras son sinceras. Sé que creías lo que decías cuando me lo decías, pero necesito que sepas que para mí las palabras ya no significan nada. Sin embargo, cuando vimos el atardecer desde el muelle, yo estaba ahí y tú estabas ahí y, a veces, a ratos como ese, volvía a ser una niña que solo quería pasar el tiempo en tus brazos. No olvidaré ese atardecer, al igual que no olvidaré el amanecer en casa de Rino. Y yo también mantengo mis promesas, aunque no lo creas._
> 
> _Pero me has demostrado que los sueños no son más que sueños. Las palabras suenan bellas en nuestros oídos, pero cuando se trata de tomar decisiones, lo mejor es mantener la cabeza fría. Me lo enseñaste muchas veces, pero nunca he terminado de aprenderlo. El resultado es que yo he destrozado mi propia vida y tú has llevado la tuya con timón de acero. No te imaginas lo importante para mí que es eso y cómo te admiro. Cuando yo he flaqueado, tú me has recordado lo que de verdad es importante. No se puede cuidar si no te cuidas a ti primero. No se puede amar a nadie si no te amas antes a ti misma. Por favor, recuérdalo siempre, porque a mí se me olvidará._
> 
> _Siempre fuiste la más lista de las dos, Elena. Es el momento de que ambas descubramos aquello que nos han negado. No pienses en mí; piensa en los años que tienes por delante. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo mejor que le puede pasar a nadie en su vida, y no mereces perder ni un minuto más con alguien como yo. No te pido que me perdones, porque no me arrepiento, y tú tampoco deberías._
> 
> _Lila_

La dureza de la carta de Lila me había dejado sin aliento. Habría querido leerla otra vez, para ver si realmente decía todo aquello o solo lo había imaginado, porque me sentía igual que si me hubiese golpeado con sus palabras en el estómago.

Y, mientras daba vueltas a la carta, mirando la primera hoja y después la segunda, demasiado perpleja y demasiado dolida para llorar, me di cuenta de que Enzo seguía allí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué…? —pregunté, pero me callé, porque me di cuenta.

Enzo esperaba una respuesta.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. No sé si conocía el contenido de la carta; creo que no, y nunca lo hemos hablado. Y sin embargo, estaba haciendo esto por Lila, como siempre por Lila, al igual que yo, siempre a merced de Lila, a los cambios de humor de Lila, a la crueldad camuflada de brutal honestidad de Lila. De Lila, que me había mentido, me había utilizado y me decía que no se arrepentía de nada. De Lila, que me pedía, como si tal cosa, que la olvidara.

Por un instante, no vi nada; luego, mis manos arrugaron la carta y, antes de que supiera lo que hacía, estaba rompiéndola en pedazos. La partí en un montón de trozos de papel que volaron en torno a nosotros, cayeron al suelo de la estación y rodaron lejos, movidos por el viento.

Luego tomé mi maleta y, con la fuerza de la rabia, la llevé a pulso hasta montarme en el ferrocarril. Y, por fin, con la cabeza fría y el corazón pesado, me fui de Nápoles sin mirar atrás.


	24. Epílogo

Es duro recordarlo, pero los primeros meses en Pisa los pasé como un fantasma. La ciudad me imponía, a pesar de no ser tan grande; era tan distinta a Nápoles que tenía la sensación de estar en otro país. Cada vez que hablaba con alguien, aunque fuese solo una persona de la secretaría de la facultad, creía sentir que me juzgaba: por mi acento, por mi ropa gastada, por como quiera que llevase el pelo ese día. Fuese a donde fuese, era “¡Nápoles!”, ese apodo que me habían puesto algunos chicos de la facultad de Humanidades creyéndose que era divertido.

—¡Eh, Nápoles! —me decían cuando me veían salir de la biblioteca, y las chicas que estaban con ellos se reían.

Ellos, muy ufanos, lo repetían al día siguiente en la cafetería, por los pasillos si por casualidad se cruzaban conmigo, al entrar en clase. Creo sinceramente que algunos de ellos solo querían resultar graciosos, y que estaban tan nerviosos como yo en su primer año de universidad; pero lo que a veces sucede con las personas, y especialmente con los hombres, es que cuando se juntan en grupo tienden a destruir todo lo que tocan, sobre todo cuando se trata de humillar a alguien en aras de la diversión. Así que las bromas de “¡Nápoles!” dieron paso a comentarios sobre mi físico, mi forma de andar o, para mi enorme sorpresa, un rumor que todos daban por cierto y que venía a decir algo así como que yo le había practicado una felación a uno de ellos en el despacho de un profesor, mientras esperábamos que este último viniese a revisar nuestros trabajos. Digo “algo así” porque nunca supe en detalle de qué se me acusaba, si había sido ese chico el encargado de esparcir el rumor o lo había propagado algún otro de sus amigos. Así que pasaba a su lado en silencio, entre codazos, risitas y gestos obscenos.

Creo que les divertía especialmente imaginarse a una chica como yo, que solo hablaba cuando me preguntaban y que me escurría por los sitios tratando de que nadie se diese cuenta de mi presencia, en una situación tan estúpidamente comprometida. Era como si quisieran gritar a los cuatro vientos que yo no era buena, que no era modosa, que desde luego no era mejor que ellos; que en realidad era una zorra que no valía tres cuartos y que me estaría bien empleado que alguien me diese mi merecido. Querían denigrarme con _algo_ y solo se les había ocurrido lo más básico, como lo que contaban de Lila cuando Marcello iba a su casa a ver la tele que él mismo les había regalado.

Al principio me quería morir todo el rato; pensar que alguien pudiera haber contado esos rumores acerca de mí, que alguien se los creyera sin haberse molestado en hablar conmigo ni conocerme, era más de lo que podía soportar. Venía de un lugar donde un rumor malintencionado podía destrozarte la vida. Pero Pisa no era Nápoles, y la Normal era, a su manera, mucho más grande que el Rione Luzzatti. En la Normal la gente tenía mucho más que hacer, mucho más en lo que pensar. No se podían permitir estar todo el día pensando en si yo había hecho tal cosa o no; y para mi sorpresa, también conocí a algunas personas —como Pietro, el chico tímido pero amable que se sentaba a mi lado en clase de Fundamentos de la Filosofía, o Silvia, una chica con la que había trabado conversación porque un día me pidió los apuntes de otra asignatura— a las que parecía importarles bastante poco la veracidad del rumor, si es que había llegado a sus oídos. No era ningún detalle relevante sobre mí y no afectaba a su relación conmigo.

Aquello me impresionó. Era como si, por primera vez en mi vida, tuviese cierta libertad sobre lo que hacer con mi cuerpo y conmigo. La libertad me era un concepto ajeno; había defendido mi libertad delante de mi madre, pero no había concebido realmente un lugar donde yo fuese la única persona que tomase decisiones sobre sí misma. Me había pasado la adolescencia con la nariz metida en los libros, yendo de un novio a otro sin convicción y siempre pendiente de lo que hacía Lila, contemplándola en la distancia, a veces con anhelo y otras con envidia, deseando ser ella y a la vez alegrándome de no ser ella.

Ahora estaba sola; mi vida y mi cuerpo me pertenecían. Era una responsabilidad enorme, pero a la vez me hacía sentir con un poder extraño. Terminé _Sobre la libertad_ , de John Stuart Mill, y fue como si alguien me diera permiso para existir: alguien, por primera vez, me decía que era válido y legítimo perseguir mis propios intereses, siempre que estos no perjudicaran directamente a los demás. Me sentía útil. Las bromas obscenas y los chistes inmaduros comenzaron a afectarme menos. Comencé a saber expresar cuándo quería algo y cuándo no. En cuanto lo hice, me di cuenta de la escasa práctica que tenía con algo tan fundamental, y me impuse la meta de ejercitar aquel músculo a menudo. Si un desconocido se pegaba a mí con malas intenciones, lo increpaba. Si me habían traído un libro incorrecto en la biblioteca o me servían un café con leche cuando yo lo había pedido solo, lo decía educadamente.

Por supuesto, a este proceso ayudaron muchísimo las propias clases. A veces salía agotada de ellas, con la mano agarrotada de tomar apuntes, pero sentía la mente totalmente activa y, si me había atrevido a contribuir a alguna discusión general, también me sentía feliz, como si hubiese regado la planta del conocimiento que crecía en mí. Pero esto no fue tan fácil. Había un par de chicos —al margen del grupo que me llamaba “¡Nápoles!”— que siempre querían monopolizar las charlas en clase. No solo hablaban cuando el profesor les preguntaba; lo hacían de vez en cuando, interrumpiendo constantemente la progresión normal de la charla, a veces para dar su opinión o hacer digresiones que no tenían nada que ver con los temas que estábamos tratando.

Pronto aprendí que a estos chicos les irritaba profundamente que alguien más acaparase la atención del profesor, sobre todo si se trataba de un catedrático, y que harían cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Yo todavía no sabía competir con ellos y, además, me habían enseñado que intentar destacar, protestar y armar ruido, como habría hecho Lila, eran cualidades negativas, conflictivas y poco femeninas, que no traían nada bueno ni podrían traerlo jamás; así que me retraje, traté de contener esa parte mía que _quería_ y _podía_ aportar algo en las clases y dejé que los catedráticos tuvieran sus discusiones personales con sus favoritos, mientras el resto de la clase esperábamos a seguir tomando apuntes.

Había un solo profesor, el señor De Luca, que impartía la asignatura de Ética, que parecía tenerme simpatía y con frecuencia me interpelaba en clase. Pronto comprendí que aquel era el conocido de la profesora Galiani, al que debía la concesión de mi beca y básicamente todo mi futuro. También era de Nápoles, aunque debía de llevar mucho tiempo fuera y había mitigado su acento hasta el punto de hacerlo casi irreconocible, pero Pietro me contó, algo nervioso, que no tenía buena fama en el departamento. Por lo visto, era muy dado a favorecer a los suyos, que casi siempre eran estudiantes del sur; y estaba especialmente enfrentado con el vicedecano. Los estudiantes de De Luca eran conocidos como “la Mafia” y nunca, jamás, podrían obtener un puesto de verdadera importancia en la facultad, porque tendrían en contra a la facción mayoritaria del profesorado. Lo último que yo quería era que me asociaran con algo así o que alguien averiguara que había obtenido la beca con malas artes, así que me mantuve tan apartada como pude de De Luca y su Mafia.

* * *

La biblioteca de la facultad se convirtió en uno de mis lugares favoritos y mi refugio frente a los insultos y las apariciones repentinas del profesor De Luca. También acudía a ella cuando la soledad se hacía demasiado intensa. Allí, entre miles de libros y decenas de cabezas inclinadas sobre ellos, no me sentía sola. Podía pasarme horas sentada, resistiendo el hambre o el impulso de ir al baño, acompañada solo por el olor a papel y el agradable sonido del pasar de las páginas.

No solo buscaba libros que tenían que ver con mis asignaturas. A menudo, por placer, me llevaba a la residencia libros de Virgilio, Horacio y otros clásicos, y así fue como nació en mí el interés genuino por el pensamiento romano. En mi afán de llegar al principio, de descubrir el origen de las cosas, me había topado con Roma; y la sensación de no ser más que un apunte, un pie de página en el largo capítulo de la historia de la humanidad que había sido la grandiosa época de la Antigua Roma, se quedó conmigo para no dejarme jamás. Yo, que siempre me había sentido un poco anacrónica en mi tiempo, abracé la idea de sentirme una hija de Roma y, de esta manera, pude imaginar mi propio engarce en la Historia, la manera en que una persona como yo podría contribuir al mundo. Aprendí que mi pensamiento abstracto tenía sus orígenes en la filosofía grecolatina y que, aun hoy, seguía siendo más necesario que nunca.

También descubrí, algo tímidamente aún, que había habido mujeres filósofas, aunque había muy poca información al respecto; me leí la vida de Hipatia de Alejandría, que solo era un capítulo en un libro acerca de muchos otros filósofos que ya conocía, y pensé que sería maravilloso tener su clarividencia, su capacidad de oratoria y ser capaz de poner esos pensamientos por escrito de alguna manera. Y obviamente, aquello me hizo pensar de nuevo en Lila.

No pensaba en ella tantísimo como al principio había temido. El día a día me la iba robando; era como que cuanto más descubría de mí en Pisa, más me parecía mi vida anterior en Nápoles una ilusión. Solo había vuelto una vez, en Navidades. Me había parecido un auténtico desaire no ir a ver a mi familia en esas fechas, aunque no me hacía ninguna ilusión; así que cogí un tren y, muerta de miedo, me planté en el barrio para pasar con ellos la Nochebuena y unos pocos días más.

Aquella visita fue un desastre. Fue como si la Elena segura de sí misma que había florecido en Pisa desapareciese por completo. Volví a ser la hija mayor, la niña responsable y callada que ellos habían conocido. Mi madre me dio un montón de tareas de la casa y descubrí que ya no sabía hacerlas. Ella me azuzó, me llamó inútil, me dijo que tanto estudiar me estaba secando el cerebro para las cosas más básicas, lo cual en ella quizá era incluso una muestra de cariño, incapaz como era de darme un simple abrazo. No salí a ver a nadie y nadie, al margen de los amigos de mis padres, vino a verme a mí, pero me encontré con Pasquale una mañana cuando iba a la charcutería.

Me aterroricé, porque estaba segura de que iba a hablarme de Lila o a preguntarme por ella, pero él solo me felicitó el año y me preguntó qué tal me iba en la universidad. Me dijo que había cambiado de trabajo, sin darme más detalles, y que estaba muy ocupado.

—Carmè y Enzo se han mudado al campo, así que tampoco tengo mucha gente con la que hablar. A ver si yo también me marcho, Lenù.

Le pregunté dónde estaban Enzo y Carmela.

—¿No te ha contado Lila? —dijo él, extrañado.

—No. Hemos… perdido el contacto.

Pasquale sonrió.

—¿Pero cómo vais a perder el contacto? Si sois… No sé, toda mi vida habéis sido vosotras dos. Ojalá tuviese yo a alguien que me quisiera de ese modo, pero creo que ya es tarde.

Pasquale hablaba con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo tener una amiga como lo que Lila y yo habíamos sido, y por un instante me pareció hasta divertido. Había temido tanto besar a Lila en presencia de otras personas, me había asustado tanto cuando Enzo nos descubrió, y aquí estaba Pasquale, diciéndome que ella y yo éramos algo casi sagrado en su escala de valores. Dudo que comprendiera por entonces el verdadero alcance de sus palabras, pero Pasquale siempre me ha sorprendido; lo mismo hubiera vitoreado y agitado el gorro si hubiese llegado a enterarse de verdad.

—No me apetece hablar ahora con ella. Tuvimos una discusión y acabamos regular.

Él lo entendió y eludió el tema por completo, lo cual me tranquilizó; pero de vuelta en Pisa, aquella lluviosa tarde en la que ya había oscurecido y con el libro sobre Hipatia de Alejandría sobre el escritorio, pensé en qué estaría haciendo Lila. Por primera vez, mi curiosidad fue mayor que todo mi dolor, que seguía existiendo. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Estaría bien siquiera? Pasquale había dado a entender que estaba implicada en la historia de Enzo y Carmela de alguna manera. Me alegré un poco. De todas las personas del barrio, deseaba que Lila estuviese cerca de ellos y no de Stefano, de Michele o, Dios no lo quisiera, de Nino.

* * *

La residencia era un lugar viejo y espacioso, que en teoría vigilaban unas monjas, pero en la práctica estábamos casi completamente solas. Al principio fue muy duro para mí acostumbrarme a hacerlo todo o bien con las demás chicas o bien en la intimidad de mi habitación. No parecía encontrar los momentos apropiados; cuando bajaba a cenar, ya se habían llevado la mayor parte de la comida, o aquello que llamaban tal; cuando iba a ducharme a primera hora de la mañana o a última de la tarde, creyendo que las duchas estarían más tranquilas y así podría sentirme más cómoda, me topaba con una cola. Todo lo que quería era estar sola y, aun así, sentía que echaba de menos el barullo, la cháchara, hacer las cosas con gente. Me pregunté si no estaría saboteándome a mí misma porque en el fondo ansiaba encontrarme con multitudes.

—¡Nápoles! —se atrevió a decirme una chica en el comedor una vez, con la voz rezumando desprecio—. ¡Baja a tu hora!

Aquella chica era del sur, como yo, pero no sabía ubicar su acento. La mayoría éramos de fuera de Pisa. La residencia se quedaba vacía en los períodos de vacaciones y yo, que no quería regresar a casa de mis padres, aprovechaba para estudiar y leer a Horacio en los ratos libres. Solo hubo una chica que, en plena Semana Santa, cuando yo pensaba que estaba prácticamente sola en la planta, llamó a mi puerta y me pidió tabletas para el dolor de cabeza, porque aparentemente llevaba días con una jaqueca y las monjas no le habían ofrecido nada más que una aspirina.

Se llamaba Suzanne y era alemana. Era alta y grandota y, una vez se tomó las grajeas —se tomó tres de golpe—, empezó a preguntarme sobre mí sin ninguna delicadeza. Resultó que era mi vecina de enfrente, aunque yo la había visto poco porque ya estaba en tercero de carrera y solía estar fuera, con sus amigos o en el piso de su novio, que también era extranjero. No nos caímos mal; a mí me gustó que fuese tan directa y creo que yo le hice gracia cuando le dije que me pasaba el tiempo estudiando y leyendo a Horacio.

A partir de ese momento, Suzanne fue una compañía esporádica, alguien que venía a llamar a la puerta de mi habitación cuando llevaba días sin dar señales de vida y que me traía chocolate y otros dulces con nombres extraños. Lo malo era que al final no teníamos tanto en común, o eso creía yo en ese primer año. Suzanne tenía un círculo de amigos de lo más estrambótico, fumaba hierba y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo colocada; la primera vez que lo descubrí fue porque había invitado a sus amigos a su habitación, incluso se había traído a su novio, y por la planta se extendieron un humo y un olor que se me metieron en los pulmones y me hicieron toser. Cuando las monjas vinieron a investigar, abrí las ventanas del pasillo, pero ya daba igual. Pillaron a Suzanne y le echaron una bronca tremenda, que tuvo en ella el único efecto de que se pasase varios días con el gesto torcido y que no volviese a invitar a su novio a la habitación. Más tarde descubrí que había roto con él.

Después de la ruptura, Suzanne estaba muy comunicativa conmigo, incluso demasiado para mi gusto. Me hacía de madre, dándome consejos y comprándome pequeños regalos que yo aceptaba con algo de vergüenza, porque ella sabía que no podía devolverle las atenciones. Como era cierto que compartíamos la afición por la lectura, nos prestamos varios libros, pero nuestra incipiente amistad sufrió un revés cuando ella puso en mis manos un ejemplar de algo que llamaba “una extraordinaria crítica social”. Se trataba de una novela escrita por un tal marqués de Sade y titulada _Justine o los infortunios de la virtud_.

Yo no estaba preparada para lo que encontré en ese libro. Admito que en ocasiones pasé las páginas con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de apartar la vista de aquello que se narraba en el texto; pero aquello no era crítica ni análisis ninguno, sino la más sórdida pornografía. Admito también que algunas escenas me fascinaron y que otras llegaron a excitarme de una manera totalmente sorprendente (hasta entonces, mi experiencia más erótica con los libros había sido con las descripciones sensuales de Ovidio), pero en conjunto la obra era tan excesiva que no podía gustarme.

La idea de que Suzanne, afectuosa y charlatana, leyese aquel tipo de libros cuando estaba sola, me revolvió un poco el estómago. Cuando se lo devolví, no sabía bien qué decirle.

—Creo que es pornografía —le comenté.

—¡Sin duda! —respondió ella para mi sorpresa.

—No sé. Creo que los libros deberían tener algo más que violencia y sexo por todas partes. Escribir algo así no tiene mérito.

Haber criticado a su marqués de Sade me valió un discurso apasionado acerca de los valores tradicionales en la literatura y por qué no debíamos ponernos del lado de los críticos apolillados, demasiado mojigatos para valorar siquiera un libro como este, que habían tratado de meter a Sade y a otros en la cárcel por escribir simplemente lo que pensaban, y a menudo lo habían conseguido. Me habló de un tal Sacher-Masoch y un libro llamado _La venus de las pieles_ , en el que un hombre se convertía en esclavo para complacer a su amante, y por qué aquello era en el fondo un análisis del deseo de autodestrucción. Me habló de alguien llamado Pierre Louÿs y una obra que imitaba las poesías de Safo, llamada _Las canciones de Bilitis_ , y del erotismo elegante que contenían, mientras que (y aquí perdí el interés que sin duda me había despertado) el autor también había escrito la pornografía más descarnada y solo se había encontrado después de su muerte, tan reprimida era la sociedad en la que vivía, tan reprimidos estábamos que no éramos capaces de mostrar a los demás algo tan sencillo. Algo como la sexualidad, que todavía era un secreto para nosotros y vivía en todos nosotros, y que por eso debía ser visibilizada, debatida, reivindicada.

Yo asentí a todo lo que dijo y disentí sin mostrarlo mucho. Que Suzanne fuese una pornógrafa o que le interesase tanto todo lo relacionado con la literatura erótica me parecía muy bien, pero no era lo mío. Estaba de acuerdo con ella a nivel teórico; pero no creía que escribir una escena erótica detrás de otra fuese a ser, como decía ella, un “revulsivo social”. Antes bien, me parecía que eso haría que menos personas se interesasen por esas lecturas y, teniendo en cuenta la escasa cifra de lectores en Italia, no contribuiría a dignificar esas historias.

Sin embargo, y si no me engañan mis recuerdos, fueron en los días posteriores a esa lectura cuando cogí la pluma y comencé a darle vueltas en los dedos; por primera vez, no quería hacer deberes, ni un trabajo, ni un artículo para la revista de la facultad, que ya conocía; quería escribir algo para mí, algo que a mí me gustase y reflejase la realidad de lo que sentía; porque aquel dichoso libro de _Justine_ tenía algo, sí, algo que no había visto en ningún otro, y me hacía tener ganas de dar yo mi visión. De cómo sería si yo también, por una vez, me permitiese vomitar palabras sin orden ni concierto. Lo que surgiese.

Llegué a escribir unos pocos párrafos acerca de una mujer desnuda que, tendida en la cama, esperaba a un amante que no llegaba. La idea era que ella y el amante estaban en épocas diferentes, por lo que no llegarían a encontrarse nunca, pero ella no podía evitar desearlo y echarlo de menos hasta el punto de maldecir su propia existencia.

Releí lo que había escrito y me sonrojé. Guardé la pluma, metí aquel inicio de relato en el fondo del cajón y lo cerré con fuerza. La mujer sobre la que había escrito era Lila. No me había dado cuenta, pero al leerlo había sido tan evidente como si la tuviese al lado, susurrándome la historia con su voz al oído.

* * *

Abandonados mis intentos de escribir algo diferente y algo distanciada de Suzanne, no solo debido a aquel roce sino también a su frenética agenda social, llegaron los exámenes de junio. No recuerdo enclaustrarme tanto como en aquel primer año, torturada por el hecho de que tenía que mantener mi beca de estudios como fuese.

Sin embargo, quizás por eso salí, una tarde, a tomar una cerveza a la orilla del río, algo que no hacía nunca. Iba con Silvia y otros compañeros de la facultad. Ellos enseguida entraron en su rutina, pidieron una ronda de cervezas y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras que yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza los exámenes. Entonces a un chico que pasaba, uno de los pesados de la facultad, se le ocurrió decir:

—¡Nápoles! —Mientras hacía un gesto como de chupar.

—¡Cállate ya, imbécil! —saltó uno de los chicos que estaban sentados a mi derecha, un muchacho delgado y de ojos negros que había llevado el peso de la conversación—. ¡Te creerás gracioso!

El pesado desapareció como por arte de magia y este chico, que se había puesto en pie, volvió a sentarse. Hubo varios asentimientos y alguien, probablemente Silvia, me puso la mano en el hombro. Era la primera vez que alguien me defendía en público y no esperaba que fuese con tanta vehemencia; quería decirle que no era necesario, pero aquello habría atraído todavía más atención, así que me callé. Me pasé el resto del tiempo observándolo, y no me pasó desapercibido un detalle: su enorme parecido físico con Lila.

Se llamaba Franco Mari y estudiaba Ciencias Políticas. Cuando por fin pasó la época terrible de los exámenes, él, Silvia y yo seguimos quedando. Me incluyeron rápidamente en el grupo que quedaba un día para tomar cervezas y otro para asistir a la proyección de una película en un centro social. Vi cómo mi vida pasaba de no tener nadie con quien hablar, y pasarme los ratos leyendo en la biblioteca para no tener que enfrentarme a ese hecho, a tener a mi alrededor a tanta gente que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres y más planes de los que cabían en un día.

Franco era el centro de todos. Hablaba con todo el mundo, conversaba con facilidad sobre cualquier tema y, de vez en cuando, estallaba en una carcajada estruendosa que a mí me parecía casi musical. Se emocionaba enseguida: cuando algo le despertaba la atención, preguntaba y era casi como si fuese incapaz de dejarlo ir. Daba igual si estaba hablando de política —su tema favorito—, de cine, de justicia social o de la última pizza que había comido en esa _trattoria_ tan especial que estaba justo debajo de su casa. Hacía reír a todos con su entusiasmo, y a él le gustaba; no le importaba que lo considerasen un payaso. Amaba la vida por encima de todo y daba la sensación de que la vida también lo amaba a él.

Yo me sentía cada vez más atraída por su energía, por esa pasión que desprendía que me recordaba tanto a la otra persona que había conocido y que se parecía tanto a él; pero mientras que Lila era taimada y oscura, Franco era apasionado y luminoso. Aquello, en esa época de mi vida, era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo me daba un poco de vergüenza la idea de no estar a su altura, porque a él todos lo querían y era evidente que tenía donde elegir; me preguntaba si había alguna chica que le gustaba e hice algunas indagaciones discretas, pero no obtuve nada definitivo. Por supuesto que había tenido novias, amantes, amigas, pero no sabía si había alguna en ese preciso momento. Tuve dudas acerca de Silvia y él; pero cuando ella, una noche en mi residencia y colgada de una cerveza, expresó a voz en cuello su pasión por cierto profesor de la facultad, pensé que tenía vía libre. Si tan solo él mostrase un poco de interés.

Sin embargo, las quedadas fueron decayendo. Los compañeros de facultad se marchaban a sus casas para pasar el verano; algunos, inmersos en un romance o demasiado embebidos en la vida cultural de Pisa, se buscaban excusas para no separarse, como trabajos temporales o viajes juntos. Franco fue de estos últimos. En julio nos comentó que tenía pensado salir con otros dos amigos a recorrer Europa en ferrocarril. Querían entrar en Yugoslavia, pero necesitaban un permiso especial. Estaban locos.

—De locos nada —nos dijo Franco, y los ojos le brillaban—. Quiero ver por mí mismo cómo es la vida allí. Si es tan terrible como dicen. Iría a Moscú, pero no tengo dinero.

Las últimas semanas, Franco y yo nos veíamos a menudo y, como el grupo se había reducido, solíamos acabar charlando juntos hasta altas horas de la noche. Él se reía mucho conmigo y lo pasábamos bien, pero no me daba ninguna señal de nada más. Teniendo en cuenta las perspectivas, consideré la posibilidad de que solo me viese como una amiga y pensé que debía esforzarme para verlo yo del mismo modo. Al fin y al cabo, se iba de viaje varios meses; quién sabía lo que se encontraría por esos lares. Pero por entonces yo estaba muy acostumbrada a su presencia y un poco encandilada de su sonrisa, su voz y sus bromas. Y, como a menudo en mi vida, mi mente quería una cosa y mi corazón tenía sus propias ideas. Y el corazón —y no solo el corazón— estaba empeñado en aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a la única persona por la que había sentido algo verdadero en mi vida. A lo que quizás habría sido esa otra persona, si la vida le hubiese sonreído.

Así que, la noche antes de que Franco se marchara, mientras nos decía con tono jocoso que todavía no había hecho la maleta, yo me tomé muy conscientemente un par de copas de vino y me arrimé a él.

—Te voy a echar de menos —le dije en un aparte.

—Oh, Elena —respondió él abrazándome—. Pero si voy a volver.

—¿Y mientras tanto?

—La vida es un mientras tanto.

Y allí, sin más, sin importarle si otros miraban o no, me besó en los labios. Luego fuimos caminando hasta mi residencia, medio abrazados, entre risas, y comenzó una larga broma acerca de si debía calmar mi “mientras tanto” o hacer la maleta. Aquello era tan divertido, y tan espontáneo, que yo me reía a carcajadas. O quizás era el vino.

Acabó subiendo a mi habitación. Recuerdo que tuve un pequeño momento de pánico. Estaba sola en aquella residencia casi vacía con un hombre al que no conocía tanto, o al menos no conocía de esa manera. Me había besado por primera vez esa noche. ¿Iba realmente a acostarme con él? Y mucho peor: ¿qué pensaría él de mí entonces? Me quedé paralizada mientras él me besaba el cuello; de pronto, pensé en Suzanne y en sus novelas, en lo incómoda que me había sentido con sus discursos. ¿Era porque, en el fondo, yo deseaba hacer cosas así pero no me atrevía, como el relato que había guardado en el fondo del cajón? Me acordé de Lila, recordé cómo me había comportado en la cama con Lila, cómo había dejado de lado prácticamente todas mis inhibiciones. Cómo se había entregado ella a mí, ella, que temía la noche y que nos había movido como peones desde el principio, y aun así… aun así, no le había importado.

—¿Pasa algo? —me susurró Franco.

—No… No sé.

Me aparté y me llevé la mano a la pulsera; la pulsera de Lila. Hacer aquello con su pulsera era casi como hacerlo delante de sus ojos. Quise quitármela, pero no encontré el broche, y tampoco sabía si quería apartarla de mí. No me la había quitado desde que llegué a Pisa.

—¿Tienes novio en Nápoles? No sé casi nada de ti.

Franco lo había preguntado sin maldad, sin señal alguna de celos, con los largos dedos de sus manos todavía sobre los botones de mi blusa. Pero aquello generó un problema en mi mente racional y algo embriagada por el alcohol.

—No, novio no —dije, y me quedé un poco perpleja por lo que había dicho—. No tengo nada. Es solo…

—Está bien. Podemos dejarlo aquí.

—No, de verdad —insistí.

De pronto no me aterraba lo que Franco pensase de mí, sino la posibilidad de dejarlo ir sin haber aprovechado por lo menos este momento; me eché en sus brazos y lo besé, e hice todo lo que sabía que lo excitaría; y Lila, quizás Lila hubiese visto más allá de mis acciones, y habría sabido lo que pretendía, porque ella había sido la única que se había negado a tocarme cuando estaba bebida, la única que se había apartado cuando yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin ganas, demasiado consciente de lo que implicaba. Pero Franco no era Lila.

No estuvo mal. Básicamente, fue de lejos mi mejor experiencia con un hombre, aunque a años luz de Lila. Le agradecí que se tomase su tiempo para acariciarme, incluso después de haber terminado, como si no hubiese una maleta que hacer ni un viaje que empezar. Me tocó como si no hubiera prisa ninguna y mi cuerpo se lo agradeció, aunque aquella noche me di cuenta de que beber demasiado alcohol afectaba a mi capacidad de tener orgasmos, lo que fue un descubrimiento frustrante en esas circunstancias. Después nos quedamos abrazados, besándonos la cara y los hombros de vez en cuando.

Lo había hecho por segunda vez. Me había acostado con un hombre sin más, un hombre con el que no tenía una relación y, en este caso, no sabía si llegaría a tenerla. Sabía que lo echaría de menos.

—Deberías irte —le dije, dándole un último beso.

—Sí, si quiero coger el tren.

—También podrías quedarte.

Franco se levantó, se puso los pantalones y me sonrió.

—El mundo es demasiado grande, Elena. A lo mejor algún día podemos salir a verlo juntos. —Se inclinó y me besó en la frente—. Nos vemos en septiembre. Pensaré en ti.

* * *

Septiembre. Cinco o seis de la tarde, no recuerdo. Yo estaba en la cama de la habitación de mi residencia; llevaba días con una tos persistente y aquella mañana, yendo a desayunar, me había mareado.

Había regresado al cuarto, casi sin fuerzas, y me había acostado. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y supe que debía de tener fiebre. Quería arrastrarme a la habitación de Suzanne y pedirle el termómetro —tabletas no, pero Suzanne sacaba el termómetro en cuanto alguien parecía mínimamente enfermo—, pero recordé que todavía no había regresado, como la mayoría de la gente, y que estaba sola y enferma en aquella planta, a menos que me diese por llamar al médico. Teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que estaba decayendo, no lo descartaba.

Esos días había hecho calor y había tenido la ventana abierta, pero ahora tenía frío y me levanté trastabillando para cerrarla. Entonces escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación. Pensé que estaba alucinando, pero esperé un momento y los golpes se repitieron, esta vez más insistentes. Con Suzanne y Franco fuera, no se me ocurría quién podía venir a verme. Quizás Silvia. Pero juraría que también estaba en su pueblo, cerca de Siena.

—Voy —dije con la voz rasposa.

Me puse una bata sobre el camisón y fui a abrir.

Había pasado un año desde que llegué por primera vez a Pisa. Yo ya no era la misma persona que la chica temerosa que llegó a la estación con una maleta y los ojos enrojecidos. Aquel año me había cambiado y esperaba cualquier cosa a esas alturas.

Pero no aquella.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Lila. Con el pelo algo más corto y un amago de flequillo; con las líneas de expresión más marcadas; vestida con un suéter azul y una falda sencilla que nunca antes le había visto. Pero era ella.

Y, en brazos, llevaba a un niño pequeño, rubio y regordito, que me miraba con la misma curiosidad que ella.

No dijimos nada durante un tiempo. Solo nos miramos, cada una desde su lado del umbral, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Luego el bebé comenzó a removerse, incómodo, y nos devolvió a la tierra. Lila se lo cambió de lado, sonrió un poco y, por un instante, sus ojos sombríos se iluminaron.

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

**FIN / FINE**

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que al menos esta historia te haya dado lo que deseabas leer. Yo, desde luego, lo necesitaba. Gracias a Elena Ferrante y a los creadores de la serie de la HBO por dejarme jugar con unos personajes tan llenos de matices y hacerlas sufrir un poco (más).  
> La secuela directa de esta historia es _[A través de la madrugada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255976/chapters/58453663)_. Porque estas dos tienen muchas cosas en su contra, pero ninguna noche dura para siempre. Puedes comentarme tus impresiones en los comentarios o en Twitter ([@djangomar](http://www.twitter.com/djangomar)).  
> Si te ha gustado, déjale _kudos_ a esta historia antes de seguir. ;)


End file.
